Namimori's Hospital
by Amabaile
Summary: UA. Yaoi. Dans les couloirs et chambres de l'hôpital, relations amicales ou amoureuses se tissent et se détruisent, violences et passés douloureux se mélangent à la tristesse ainsi qu'aux joies d'une vie bien remplie. Bon séjour à l'hôpital de Namimori.
1. Synopsis

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano… Si on nous les laissait, Reborn serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Pas de couple principal. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran et surprise ! J'ajouterai les couples au fur et à mesure de leur apparition (sinon, c'est pas drôle…)

**Note : **Salut mes chatons ! Hum… comment ai-je eu l'idée de cette fic ? Une conversation anodine… ou pas, le retour sur un passé compliqué, mon horreur des hôpitaux surement…

Bref, voici le synopsis, avant le 1er chapitre. Ça change un peu de registre par rapport à ce que je fais d'ordinaire. La touche d'humour est toujours présente, et le sera toujours… Certains passages seront durs (pas trop non plus, mais je préviendrai en début de chapitre) mais l'humour sera là, la plupart du temps.

Lemons ? Evidemment ! Et beaucoup de couples, de personnages, d'intrigues diverses et d'histoires variées (enfin, j'espère que mon cerveau sera d'accord et que Mme L'inspiration aussi XD).

Bon, après ce long mot d'introduction, je vous laisse dévorer le résumé.

Ah oui, et c'est un UA, donc pas de pouvoirs, les personnages sont des gens (presque) normaux, et pour les besoins de la Fic, j'ai modifié les âges (mais ils seront précisés)… voilà, voilà mes chatons !

**Synopsis**** : Nanimori's Hospital**

« Je suis donc heureux d'inaugurer le nouvel hôpital de Nanimori ! »

_Quinze ans plus tard_.

L'hôpital s'était bien agrandi depuis son ouverture. Il occupait à présent tout un domaine sécurisé avec plusieurs bâtiments dont les secteurs d'activités différaient les uns des autres. On trouvait le pavillon des blessés légers, et celui des blessés graves. L'hôpital possédait même un bâtiment avec quelques laboratoires de recherche. Le pavillon psychiatrique et de désintoxication avaient été construits qu'assez récemment, lors du changement de directeur, voilà trois ans déjà.

L'hôpital était devenu une petite ville à lui seul. Un monde où les médecins, les infirmières, les malades, les psychologues, les drogués, les visiteurs, les étudiants, les psychiatres ainsi que les gens dit « déséquilibrés » se croisaient sans cesse.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, intrigues, relations amicales ou amoureuses se tissent et se détruisent, violences et passés douloureux se mélangent au sang, à la tristesse ainsi qu'aux joies d'une vie bien remplie…

Il suffit d'une petite étincelle pour allumer un grand feu, d'un simple regard pour tomber amoureux, d'une simple phrase pour sombrer, d'un doux sourire pour illuminer le début d'une journée…

Bon séjour à l'hôpital de Nanimori.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, j'espère vous revoir pour le 1er chapitre qui arrive bientôt mes chatons !


	2. Chp 1 : Hospitalisation

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano… Si on nous les laissait, Reborn serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Pas de couple principal. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran et surprise ! J'ajouterai les couples au fur et à mesure de leur apparition (sinon, c'est pas drôle…)

**Note : **Bonjouuuur mes chatoooonnns !

Voici donc le 1er chapitre de _Nanimori's Hospital_ ! Oui, ça change un peu de registre par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment : l'humour est toujours là. Bon… pas tout le temps, mais souvent…

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 1 : Hospitalisation**

-Bon, respire, je pique à trois. Un… deux…

Le médecin piqua à peine avait-elle prononcé « deux », ce qui arracha un petit couinement de surprise à son patient.

-Vous aviez dit trois ! râla-t-il.

-Oh, un grand garçon comme toi voyons… Et puis sinon, tu t'y serais attendu et là tu aurais eu mal.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur des aiguilles ! Et j'ai eu mal.

Lal Mirch regarda son patient. C'était un jeune homme châtain, très mignon mais un peu peureux qui répondait au nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il était venu à l'hôpital pour des rappels de vaccins. Mais elle le voyait plus souvent car ce jeune homme de 21 ans était du genre assez maladroit et revenait régulièrement pour des blessures légères ou des entorses à répétition.

-J'ai fini. Tu peux t'en aller gamin. A la prochaine. Évite les escaliers, j'ai pas envie de te revoir avant deux semaines, c'est compris ?

-Oui, au revoir, répondit-il simplement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lal soupira en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était médecin dans cet hôpital. Elle avait suivi son mari, chirurgien renommé, dans cette ville qui, elle l'admettait, était plutôt charmante. Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au dessus de son bureau : midi. Elle se leva, c'était l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Elle sortit de la pièce, sans verrouiller la porte car tous savaient que c'était dangereux de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans son bureau sans sa permission. Sa blouse blanche volait au rythme de sa démarche déterminée, elle parcourut quelques couloirs plutôt vides à cette heure et entra dans la pièce réservée et aménagée pour les médecins et infirmières.

-Bonjour Lal, vous ne déjeunez pas avec Colonello aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour Kyoko. Hélas, non. Mon mari est en intervention jusqu'à une heure et demi, au moins. Je pensais manger rapidement, mais vu que tu es là, je vais rester un peu. Je ne reprends mon service que dans une heure.

-Ça tombe bien, je reprends aussi dans une heure. Haru ne devrait pas tarder non plus.

Kyoko Sasagawa était une jeune infirmière rousse, qui venait d'obtenir son diplôme et que Lal appréciait pour son sérieux et sa délicatesse envers les patients. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse et aider les autres était dans sa nature. Haru Miura, l'une de ses amies, l'avait suivie dans cette voie et elles avaient obtenu leur diplôme ensemble avant d'être embauchées toutes les deux dans l'hôpital de Nanimori.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune entra un peu bruyamment.

-Ce patient va me rendre dingue, dit-elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Haru ? demanda Lal, curieuse de savoir quel patient posait des problèmes à l'infirmière.

-Hahi. Bonjour Lal. C'est le patient de la chambre 159. C'est un véritable calvaire. Il cherche par tous les moyens à sortir pour aller fumer. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est un hôpital donc qu'on n'a pas le droit de fumer, même avec la fenêtre ouverte, il ne veut pas m'écouter surtout qu'il n'est pas totalement en état. Du coup, c'est mission ninja pour éviter qu'il s'évade…

-Hum… chambre 159… Ce ne serait pas Gokudera Hayato ?

-Si. Et je vous jure, il est râleur, canon et rebelle mais c'est pas un cadeau. J'ai du le menacer de l'attacher au lit pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

Lal pouffa un peu. Haru était ainsi : têtue, déterminée et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle était parfois maladroite. Les trois femmes sortirent leur bento rangés dans un petit réfrigérateur. Elles mangèrent en discutant des nouveaux patients, des anciens et du beau temps.

A une heure, elles reprirent toutes les trois leur service. Haru et Kyoko saluèrent Lal, qui revint à son bureau pour prendre quelques dossiers. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Colonello. Son mari était un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleus, avec un coté militaire. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

-Tiens, tu as fini plus tôt ? J'espère que t'as pas bâclé le travail.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime et tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-il. Et je ne bâcle jamais mon travail. L'opération s'est juste révélée plus facile que prévue. Tu as mangé ?

-Oui, et je dois me dépêcher d'aller donner ces dossiers au directeur. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il déteste le retard.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Bureau qui se trouvait être au dernier étage du bâtiment administratif, c'est-à-dire, à l'opposé total de son propre cabinet.

L'hôpital était composé de 4 bâtiments. L'un deux se divisaient en trois parties : l'aile des blessés légers, des visites de routine. L'aile des blessés graves, des accidentés et des opérations lourdes. L'aile de l'administration. Un bâtiment de recherches s'élevait à une centaine de mètres de l'édifice principal. Tandis que les pavillons de désintoxication et psychiatrique se situait plus en retrait par rapport au reste de l'hôpital.

Lal Mirch arriva donc au bureau et frappa avant qu'un « Entrez » sonore lui réponde. Elle ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. L'homme assis derrière son bureau semblait très concentré sur un tas de papiers surement importants. La pièce était décorée sobrement et une bibliothèque débordait de dossiers en tout genre et de livres sur tous les sujets possibles, que ce soit sur le corps humain, la mécanique ou la philosophie.

-Bonjour M. Le Directeur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Reborn, déclara-t-il.

-Pas au travail.

-Toujours aussi sérieuse Lal. Tu as les dossiers que je t'avais demandés ?

Reborn était un homme mince et élégant, un peu excentrique mais effrayant. Il portait souvent un chapeau, et dessus se baladait un petit caméléon nommé Léon. Son regard perçant donnait l'impression d'être scanné jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ce directeur autoritaire savait se faire respecter par tous, que ce soit par le personnel de l'hôpital comme des patients, même les plus récalcitrants. Il était pourtant très apprécié et fort charismatique. Lal le connaissait via Colonello. Ils étaient amis depuis un bon nombre d'années.

Elle lui tendit deux dossiers qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Ah oui, je voulais vous parlez d'une de mes infirmières, commença Lal. Haru Miura. Elle n'en a pas encore fait la demande officielle, mais je prépare le terrain pour elle. Elle souhaiterait intégrer le service destiné aux enfants.

-Hum… ça semble possible, elle fait vraiment un bon travail. Si elle en fait la demande officielle, c'est fort probable qu'elle y arrive.

-Bien, si c'est tout, je retourne à mes patients, termina-t-elle.

-Très bien, à plus tard Lal.

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant donc le directeur tout seul dans son bureau. Cinq minutes à peine après que Lal soit partie, la porte du bureau de Reborn s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une tornade noire et violète qui se précipita jusqu'au bureau en bois.

-Mammon… si tu casses la porte, tu paieras les réparations de ta poche, et je sais que l'argent est sacré pour toi. Sinon, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Tu as vu à combien s'élève le don de l'autre vieux ?

Mammon était le comptable de l'hôpital, c'était lui qui gérait tous les dons et les dépenses. L'un de ses défauts était d'être extrêmement avare, il avait ainsi du mal à lâcher l'argent. Il portait toujours un pull noir assez long à capuche qui cachait ses yeux. Deux triangles violets, de la même couleur que ses cheveux mi-longs, lui ornaient les joues.

-Oui, j'ai vu. C'est à moi qu'il a remis le chèque, dois-je te le rappeler ?

-Ah oui… Bref, c'est tout simplement… énorme.

-Je sais, je sais. Je te signale quand même que son fils est interné ici depuis presque un an et demi. C'est tout ? Je peux retourner à mes dossiers sans être interrompu une nouvelle fois.

Mammon s'en alla en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles sur le montant du don. Reborn se permit un sourire amusé. Il était vrai que le dernier don s'élevait à une coquette somme. Mais le généreux donateur avait ses raisons. Le directeur retourna donc à son dossier qui parlait d'une hospitalisation un peu spéciale qui aurait lieu dans les prochains jours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hey, tu crois qu'il sera comment le nouveau ? Mignon ? J'espère…

-Nouveau ? Y'a un nouveau ?

-Oui, il arrive dans trois-quatre jours. Je suis pressé de le voir du coup, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelle arrivée… Il me tarde de le voir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux derniers jours s'étaient passés sans problèmes à l'hôpital de Nanimori : pas d'accidents graves aux alentours, pas de blessés en urgence. Deux jours assez calmes. En général, les médecins et le personnel de l'hôpital ne s'en plaignaient absolument pas, c'était reposant et ça ne faisait pas de mal. Mais on pouvait bien supposer que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

Lal Mirch rangeait les boites de médicaments de son bureau en attendant le 1er patient de l'après midi quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en râlant un peu car elle n'aimait pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle rangeait.

-Allo ?

-Lal, c'est Reborn. Annule tous tes rendez-vous jusqu'à 15h au moins et viens rapidement dans mon bureau.

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Lal. Elle soupira avant d'attraper sa blouse. Le ton de Reborn voulait simplement dire : « Lâche tout. Urgence ». Ça aurait été plus rapide de présenter le sujet ainsi. Dans le couloir, Lal croisa Kyoko.

-Hey, tu peux aller dans mon bureau et annuler pour moi mes rendez-vous jusqu'à 15h. Mon agenda avec les noms et les numéros est rangé dans le premier tiroir. J'ai une urgence.

Elle planta l'infirmière pour continuer son chemin. Elle arriva un peu essoufflée et entra sans frapper chez le directeur.

-Ah, bah y'a du monde à ce que je vois, déclara-t-elle.

-Prends la chaise au fond et viens t'asseoir, lui intima Reborn. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous allons pouvoir commencer, continua-t-il.

Lal Mirch regarda les autres personnes présentes : un médecin qu'elle connaissait peu car souvent de garde la nuit, le psychiatre de l'hôpital, Fran, une personne assez spéciale et deux hommes. L'un d'eux était blond et semblait assez inquiet, tandis que l'autre, un grand brun à l'air très sérieux paraissait plus calme.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous accueillons donc un nouveau pensionnaire dans l'unité psychiatrique suite à la demande de M. Cavalone ici présent, reprit Reborn en désignant le blond de la main. Nous étions censés le recevoir dans deux jours, mais il a été admis hier, dans la plus grande discrétion, en urgence pour blessures.

-Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Lal.

-Tu le connais surement, de nom au moins ou de réputation : Superbi Squalo.

-Superbi Squalo ? Le fameux épéiste ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout en unité psychiatrique ?

-Pour ça, je laisse M. Cavalone vous répondre, ainsi que le médecin qui l'a pris en charge durant la nuit.

Elle se tourna donc vers le blond qui hésita un peu puis qui se lança.

-Squalo et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il est revenu au Japon il y a un an, il s'est mis à s'entrainer sans cesse, et au fur et à mesure, il s'est replié sur lui-même. Il délaissait la nourriture, et maigrissait de plus en plus. M'inquiétant pour lui, je lui rendais visite presque tous les soirs pour m'assurer qu'il mangeait un minimum. Le mois dernier, je lui ai parlé d'une hospitalisation possible. Il m'assurait qu'il allait bien. J'ai quand même pris les choses en main et vous ai contacté. Hier alors que je lui rendais visite, je l'ai trouvé gisant dans une marre de sang… et…

-C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter là, coupa Reborn. Du coup, M. Cavalone a appelé les urgences, et c'est donc le médecin de garde qui l'a soigné. Quelles étaient ses blessures ?

-Il s'est entaillé assez profondément l'avant bras gauche et le poignet avec une lame, couteau ou épée, ce qui a nécessité une dizaine de points de suture. Il n'a pas perdu trop de sang, et il était encore conscient lorsqu'il est arrivé aux urgences, notifia le médecin.

-Bien, quelque chose à dire Fran ? demanda Reborn.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le psychiatre qui depuis le début de la conversation prenait des notes. Il ressemblait un peu à Mammon. Ses cheveux de couleur jade s'accordaient avec ses yeux et son maquillage. Il portait un chapeau grenouille, nul ne savait pourquoi. Il releva la tête de ses notes.

-Hum… à part troubles de l'alimentation, et tentative de suicide. Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il d'une voix monotone presque blasée.

-Ok… mais quel rapport avec mon secteur ? interrogea Lal qui ne voyait vraiment pas la relation entre ces événements et elle.

-Je souhaite que tu t'occupes un minimum du dossier Superbi Squalo. Que tu surveilles son évolution toutes les deux semaines environ. Tu ne deviens pas son médecin attitré, il y en a un dans l'unité psy qui le suivra plus régulièrement.

-J'ai pas l'air d'avoir le choix, donc d'accord. Et il est où en ce moment ?

-Je suppose qu'il doit être en train de visiter sa nouvelle chambre dans le pavillon psychiatrique. M. Cavalone, souhaitez-vous le voir une dernière fois avant la prochaine visite ?

-Si possible oui…

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

_A suivre…_

Ahh… j'ai tellement d'idées sur cette fic que j'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'arrêter d'écrire… En fait, je suis surtout pressée d'être au prochain chapitre.

Bref, ça vous a plus mes chatons ?

A bientôt mes chatons pour le chapitre suivant : « Bienvenu chez les fous ! »


	3. Chp 2 : Bienvenue chez les fous

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Si on nous les laissait, Reborn serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Pas de couple principal. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran et surprise ! J'ajouterai les couples au fur et à mesure de leur apparition (sinon, c'est pas drôle…)

**Note : **Bonjouuuur mes chatoooonnns !

Voici le 2em chapitre de _Nanimori's Hospital_ ! Je sais pas trop pourquoi ce chapitre m'a inspirée comme une folle… Et ça se calme d'un point de vue personnages, quoique…

Hum… Alors, certains se diront peut-être : Est-ce que je connais suffisamment mon sujet ?

Je vous répondrais : Oui, car c'est tiré de faits réels qui m'ont directement touchés… Mais je ne vais pas étaler ma vie.

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 2 : Tu es le bienvenu chez les fous !**

-Le nouveau arrive plus tôt que prévu… C'est intéressant. Qui vient l'accueillir avec moi ?

Silence.

-Pas tous à la fois…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le pavillon psychiatrique était assez récent comme bâtiment : simple et blanc mais très sécurisé. Il ne possédait pas d'étages, et des barreaux aux fenêtres lui donnaient un coté de prison. Une petite cours certes grillagée mais bien entretenue et fleurie offrait un bol d'air aux patients. Cette unité se trouvait assez en retrait par rapport au bâtiment principal, accordant ainsi plus de calme et de repos aux pensionnaires.

Dino Cavalone, assis dans la voiture du directeur, appréhendait son entrevue avec Squalo. Après tout, il l'avait hospitalisé de force, alors forcement, son ami allait lui en vouloir pendant longtemps, et c'était dur. Le blond se répétait sans cesse que c'était pour son bien, essayant de se persuader, sans avoir trop de remords de le laisser ici. Il regarda par la fenêtre le bâtiment où Squalo venait d'arriver.

La voiture se stoppa. Seuls Romario, le directeur et le psychiatre l'avaient accompagné. Fran descendit en premier, suivi par Romario et Dino. Le directeur resta assis, précisant que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Le blond suivit l'étrange psychiatre dans l'enceinte du pavillon.

-Il n'a pas encore rencontré les autres patients de l'unité. Il est dans la salle des visites, précisa Fran toujours avec une voix monocorde en montrant une porte. Le directeur vous donnera les horaires de visites et d'appels. Mais durant une semaine, vous n'aurez aucun contact avec lui.

-Une semaine ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Le temps d'adaptation… répondit-il comme si ça lui paraissait tout à fait normal.

Romario, son ami resta à la porte. Dino entra en premier. Il le vit.

Squalo, dans des habits devenus trop larges pour lui, était assis à une table et semblait vexé, un peu comme un enfant. Ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient en cascade dans le dos, et il jouait avec une mèche de sa main droite. Il remarqua le blond et lui adressa un regard noir lorsque celui-ci s'assit en face.

-Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, tenta Dino.

-Voi, c'est beau l'hypocrisie. J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai le bras gauche charcuté, et je suis enfermé dans une prison pour une durée indéterminée… Et te voilà, devant moi. Tu cherches quoi ? cracha-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi Squalo ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-La raison de ton acte d'hier.

-Voiii ! Sérieusement Dino, va te faire foutre !

Squalo se leva et se dirigea vers le psychiatre, en laissant Dino en proie à sa culpabilité. Il le savait pourtant que voir l'argenté lui apporterait plus de mal que de bien… mais il devait le voir, il voulait le voir, savoir qu'il allait mieux, qu'il irait mieux. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner à son triste sort et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Un homme aux cheveux verts portant des lunettes de soleil vint chercher Squalo et Dino le regarda s'éloigner. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit disparaitre les cheveux argentés derrière la porte qui les séparait à présent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Je suis Lussuria, surveillant et éducateur de l'unité psychiatrique, se présenta l'homme aux lunettes. Avant de te laisser rencontrer les autres, je dois fouiller tes affaires Squ-chan.

-Voiii ! Comment tu m'as appelé ? Et tu dois fouiller ?

-C'est la règle, dès que tu arrives ici, toutes tes affaires sont fouillées. Et toi avec.

Lussuria semblait très sérieux malgré son coté joyeux. Les deux hommes traversaient un couloir qui devait être la partie des chambres du bâtiment, enfin, ce n'était pas dur de le deviner en voyant les portes numérotées, avec des noms en dessous. Lussuria entra dans l'une des chambres, suivi par Squalo. Une valise que Dino avait du faire l'attendait sur un lit.

La chambre était très simple, blanche, les murs découverts de toutes affiches ou photos quelconques. Une petite table de chevet à coté d'un lit, une chaise et placard aux portes coulissantes. C'était tout. Une petite salle de bain adjacente dans les tons bleutés terminait la prison de Squalo, sans oublier les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Squalo espérait qu'il pourrait habiller un peu ces murs tristes avec un poster ou deux.

C'était décidé : dès qu'il sortirait, il ferait la peau à Dino. L'argenté s'assit sur la chaise et regarda Lussuria sortir toutes ses affaires pour les ranger dans le placard. Au moins, il ne porterait pas d'affreux bout de tissu à demi fermé d'hôpital. Il haïssait ça car il se sentait nu sous ces immondes chemises… Le silence ne lui plaisait pas du tout et pourtant, il s'éternisait. Lui plutôt du genre bruyant... ça allait le changer. Bah… il mettrait un peu d'animation.

-Voi ! Ils sont comment les autres ?

-Oh ce sont des gens charmants. Mais on va aller faire un atelier tous ensemble pour faire connaissance.

-On est pas des gosses, je peux faire connaissance tout seul.

-Ma~ma… si tu préfères faire comme ça. J'en connais un qui va te sauter dessus dès qu'il va te voir arriver en salle commune. T'inquiètes pas, lui n'est pas dangereux.

Et bien, ça rassure, pensa Squalo. Lui ? Ça veut dire qu'il y en a qui le sont ?

-Bon, j'ai fini. Je ne te fouille pas aujourd'hui, sortant des urgences, ça sert à rien. Je t'emmène en salle commune ?

Non, non et non, cria la petite conscience de Squalo. Danger, danger. Reste sagement dans ta chambre.

-Voiii, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester à me morfondre dans ma chambre.

Lussuria sourit, et guida Squalo jusqu'à la salle commune, ou aussi appelée « salle de vie ». L'argenté découvrit ainsi une grande pièce très lumineuse, avec des baies vitrées ouvertes donnant sur la cours fleurie, meublée par une immense table, beaucoup de chaises, quelques fauteuils qui semblaient confortable. Elle était occupée par seulement… une personne. Une autre se trouvait dans la cours.

-Voiii, quelle ambiance… super la « salle de vie », ironisa-t-il.

-Le nouveauuu !

Une rafale blanche sauta à moitié sur l'argenté, manquant de le faire tomber. C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs un peu en pétard et aux yeux améthyste. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc. Il attrapa Squalo par les mains et le tira à l'extérieur, dans la cours où il l'assit de force sur un des transats. Il lui adressa un beau sourire et Squalo put enfin le détailler plus en détails. Des grosses cerces lui encerclaient les yeux et un tatouage étrange lui descendait sous l'œil gauche jusqu'au milieu de la joue.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Moi c'est Byakuran.

Squalo ne lui répondit pas. Ce Byakuran avait certes ce coté avenant et agréable, mais il avait aussi quelque chose de dérangeant.

-Pas envie de me le dire… Tant pis, je t'appellerai… hum.. la princesse.

-Voiiiii ! Mon nom c'est Squalo ! Ne me donne pas de surnoms débiles.

-Bah voilà… Alors Squalo-kun, le charmant jeune homme là bas, celui qui serre la peluche lapin et qui regarde les fleurs, c'est Daisy. Daisy ! Viens dire bonjour au nouveau !

L'autre personne que Squalo avait vue avant de se faire sauter dessus les rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant avant de s'accroupir à deux-trois mètres des deux hommes. Squalo n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Il tenait fortement contre lui une peluche lapin rose, un peu rapiécé. Une grande cicatrice lui barrait le visage, et ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux… verts… Apparemment, ils aimaient bien cette couleur en psychiatrie, se dit Squalo.

-Daisy, voici Squalo-kun, présenta Byakuran.

-…hum… Bubu t'aime bien… On dirait une princesse…

-VOIIII ! Je ne suis pas une princesse ! Et c'est qui « Bubu » ?

-Bubu est son lapin. Evite de parler trop bruyamment à Daisy, il est du genre sensible et un peu parano. Mais c'est plutôt encourageant de voir qu'il t'aime bien. D'habitude, il fuit pas mal la compagnie humaine.

-Et vous n'êtes que deux ? interrogea l'argenté un peu déconcerté.

-Bien sur que non, pouffa l'autre. Les autres sont juste en atelier. Ils ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs.

-C'est quoi ces ateliers ?

-Il faut bien nous occuper, sinon on ne fait rien de la journée. Y'a un peu de tout : atelier cuisine, dessin, jeux de société, télé, sport, relaxation, jardin… tu peux aussi coucher avec les autres pour passer le temps… le problème, c'est que tu fais vite le tour.

Squalo dévisagea Byakuran. Coucher ? Ici ? L'argenté se fit la promesse de n'avoir aucun rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un de l'unité. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

-Voi, et rien d'autre ?

-Bubu aime bien la bibliothèque… c'est calme, murmura Daisy.

-Oui, il y a la bibliothèque, mais si tu dévores les livres comme moi, tu vas vite être frustré par le nombre restreint d'ouvrages. Du coup, je demande à un ami de m'amener des livres… le problème c'est que les éducateurs me les confisquent parfois… Ils sont sympas, mais le règlement est désespérant.

-Bubu aime bien Lussuria, il le trouve gentil et…

-De toute façon, je reste pas longtemps, coupa Squalo.

Byakuran eut un fou rire qui surprit l'argenté. Pourquoi riait-il ? Squalo n'avait pas l'envie de moisir ici, il allait donc tout faire pour sortir, ça lui paraissait logique.

-Voiii ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Hahahaha.. pardon, c'est juste que… nous avons tous dit la même chose en arrivant ici. Et en te voyant, je ne pense pas que ton séjour sera très court.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien… troubles alimentaires, je suppose, c'est rare chez les hommes en plus… et automutilation ou tentative de suicide. Tu vas te demander comment je le sais Squalo-kun. C'est simple : tu es maigre comme un clou, et malgré tes longues manches, j'ai remarqué le bandage sur ton bras. En analysant toutes ces données, je dirai que tu en as pour environ deux mois… minimum.

Squalo en fut abasourdi, et extrêmement dérangé… Byakuran le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Son regard violet lui faisait froid dans le dos, tandis que son sourire confiant lui filait des frissons. Byakuran se leva pendant que Daisy repartit s'asseoir dans un coin de la cour, en parlant avec son lapin des belles fleurs qui s'y trouvaient.

-Squalo-kun, les autres devraient arriver d'ici… trois, deux, un.

Effectivement, Byakuran avait raison. Les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent et un groupe de personne entra à la fin de son décompte. Il les salua de la main et montra Squalo, un peu perdu. Byakuran entra dans la salle, surement afin d'aller présenter le nouveau.

-Tiens c'est pour toi…

Squalo sursauta, il était tellement concentré sur le groupe à l'intérieur qu'il n'avait pas entendu Daisy s'approcher de lui.

-Voiii ! Ne me fait plus peur comme ça !

-Pour toi… répéta-t-il.

Le plus petit lui tendait une fleur à moitié fanée. Squalo hésita à la prendre, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux l'accepter. Il ne savait pas comment Daisy pouvait réagir. Ce dernier repartit dans son coin une fois la fleur donnée, et Squalo put se reconcentrer sur le petit groupe. Il n'y avait que des hommes. Trois assez grands et un plus petit, qui le regardaient de temps en temps, pendant que Byakuran leur parlait.

Mais Squalo n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard d'un des hommes. Il portait une chemise blanche, assez ouverte et un pantalon noir. Grand, des cheveux noirs un peu en bataille, la peau mate couverte de cicatrices. Il semblait assez désintéressé de ce que disait Byakuran, contrairement aux autres et n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Squalo.

Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux blancs du dire quelque chose qui le fit tiquer car il tourna rapidement son regard sur Squalo. L'argenté eut un frisson… de plaisir, de peur, de danger, de bien-être ? Ou les quatre en même temps ? L'homme avait des yeux carmin… deux iris aussi rouges que le sang. Il dégageait quelque chose de violent, d'animal et en même temps une sorte de douleur indéfinissable.

Squalo ne voulait qu'une chose : connaitre son nom, son odeur, ses mains, son corps, sa voix… tout de lui.

Byakuran lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre, mais les jambes de Squalo refusaient de bouger… Tout son corps refusait le moindre mouvement… Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur la fleur de Daisy.

Voyant son manque de réactivité, Byakuran conduisit le petit groupe jusqu'au nouveau.

_A suivre…_

Une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal : ça motive l'auteur qui vous répond avec un immense plaisir.

Bref, à bientôt mes chatons pour la suite !


	4. Chp 3 : Chambre de sécurité

**Rating** : M, un petit peu de violence et de… hum glauque je dirais.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Si on nous les laissait, Reborn serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Pas de couple principal. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran et surprise ! J'ajouterai les couples au fur et à mesure de leur apparition (sinon, c'est pas drôle…)

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Voici le 3em chapitre ! J'avance vite hein ? Encore une fois, j'étais très inspirée pour ce chapitre. Ayant toute la documentation nécessaire chez moi, ça aide.

Et une bonne playlist aussi.

Désolée si quelques fautes trainent, ayant écrit tard, je ne peux rien garantir.

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 3 : Chambre de sécurité**

Plus que quelques mètres. Il ne restait que quelques mètres qui le séparaient du nouveau. A peine étaient-ils revenus de l'atelier que Byakuran leur avait sauté dessus pour le présenter, ce petit nouveau de l'unité psychiatrique.

Au départ, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Un nouveau, et alors ? Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié Byakuran qui lui, semblait très heureux. Puis il avait dit quelque chose à propos du nouveau, et là, ça l'avait intéressé. C'était pour cela qu'il avait daigné lui adresser un regard. Il avait bien fait de le regarder finalement… Un homme qui paraissait grand mais fin, peut-être trop fin d'ailleurs… Byakuran n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à propos de ça ? Il ne devait pas écouter à ce moment. Mais ce qui l'avait frappé en premier était ces longs cheveux argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins… et encore, ils semblaient tomber au moins à mi-cuisse.

Et voilà qu'il était devant lui… Squalo, d'après ce qu'avait dit Byakuran. S'il avait bien écouté, ce qui était moins sur.

Byakuran venait de mener le groupe à Squalo dont le corps refusait toujours le moindre mouvement.

-Squalo-kun, voici Zakuro. Il va te paraître un peu rustre mais il n'est pas méchant… présenta Byakuran.

-Hey, comment ça rustre baru ! Sinon, salut.

Zakuro était un homme à peine plus grand que Squalo à l'air grognon de petit garçon mal réveillé. Un peu mal rasé et les cheveux entre le rouge et le brun lui donnaient un coté rebelle. L'argenté le trouvait plutôt bel homme et lui donnait entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Le plus petit du groupe s'avança. Squalo le regarda avec méfiance. Un blond dont la frange lui tombait sur les yeux souriait franchement à l'argenté. Il portait… une sorte de couronne, ce qui étonna l'argenté.

-Ushishishishi…

-Ah, ça… C'est… commença Byakuran.

-Belphégor… mais appelle moi Prince.

-Voiiii ! Pas question.

-C'est qu'il est bruyant le p'tit nouveau, baru. Bon, j'vais finir mon livre moi… ou me taper une sieste.

-Ushishishi, je te suis. Le bas peuple ne m'intéresse pas.

Zakuro ainsi que Belphégor repartirent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissant les autres dans la cours. Daisy aussi avait disparu du jardin. Byakuran s'assit à coté de Squalo, en présentant toujours les deux derniers hommes.

-L'adorable ananas là, c'est Mukuro.

-Ananas ? répéta-t-il avec mépris. Kufufu… je ne te savais pas suicidaire mon cher Byakuran. Sinon, bienvenue ici. Mais on risque de pas se voir très longtemps, je m'en vais dans une semaine.

-En espérant que l'on ne te reverra pas, du moins, pas ici. C'est dommage que tu t'en ailles, je vais m'occuper comment moi ? demanda Byakuran.

Mukuro avait des yeux vairons, et en effet une sorte de houppette de cheveux qui ressemblait à un ananas. Une longue queue de cheval assez fine lui tombait élégamment dans le dos. Squalo ne suivait plus la conversation entre les deux hommes, qui semblait-il avaient une relation assez ambigüe.

-Déchet ! On s'en tape de tes histoires de cul.

-Ah, tu vois le méchant monsieur ici c'est Xanxus, le plus ancien patient de l'unité. Ça fait plus d'un an que t'es là nan ?

-Tu me saoules déchet.

Xanxus. A présent Squalo connaissait son nom… et apparemment, il avait un sale caractère. Sa voix était assez grave, terriblement envoutante pour le nouveau. Il regarda rapidement l'argenté avant de partir comme Zakuro quelques minutes plus tôt sans un mot.

-T'inquiètes pas Squalo, commença Mukuro. Il va te paraître violent, mais il ne l'est pas tant que ça… Disons que les médicaments aident beaucoup. Sinon… tu me dis franchement quelque chose. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais impossible de m'en souvenir.

-C'est vrai que ton nom me dit un truc maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, Mukuro-kun. Je suis sur de l'avoir vu quelque part.

-Voiii, c'est pas important. Je fais souvent cette impression… J'vais faire comme l'autre, aller dormir.

Squalo se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, plantant Mukuro et Byakuran dans la cours. Daisy le regarda partir un peu triste. Il aimait bien la princesse aux longs cheveux d'argent. Squalo traversa la salle commune où Zakuro lisait, tandis que Belphégor se prélassait comme un chat dans un des fauteuils. Xanxus manquait à l'appel. Squalo se dirigea vers les chambres, entra dans la sienne et ferma la porte qui ne possédait pas de clef, surement par sécurité. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec un certain plaisir.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Une horloge devait surement être accrochée en salle de vie, mais Squalo ne voulait désespérément pas bouger. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et se tourna du coté gauche. Il émit un grognement de douleur avant de se relever. Il avait oublié son bras. La blessure.

Pris d'une soudaine envie un peu sombre, il enleva son pull et regarda son bras gauche. Un bandage assez simple lui recouvrait tout l'avant bras. Avec minutie et surtout avec une extrême lenteur, Squalo le défit. Des compresses tachées de sang et de désinfectant firent leur apparition. L'argenté examina pendant quelques minutes son bras avant d'enlever une à une les compresses.

Il ne sut dire quel sentiment l'envahissait à cet instant. Un mélange de colère profonde, de soulagement et de fascination sinistre. Une large entaille d'une quinzaine de centimètres parcourait son avant bras et des points de suture la refermaient. Ça le tiraillait un peu.

Squalo se rallongea et leva son bras au dessus de sa tête pour continuer à l'examiner. Pour s'être loupé, il s'était bien loupé. Il caressa délicatement la blessure, l'effleurant à peine. L'argenté ne voulait pas souffrir plus. Il aurait peut-être du rire lorsque Byakuran lui avait parlé d'automutilation ou de suicide. Il était loin du compte. Mais ça, seul Squalo la connaissait, la raison exacte de son geste. Et il ne comptait pas en parler tout de suite, ou ne pas en parler du tout.

Non, pour l'instant il allait essayer de sortir. Pas question de moisir ici comme tous les autres. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, certes il avait un peu maigri mais pas tant que ça. Du moins, ça ne lui paraissait pas être suffisant pour une hospitalisation forcée.

Il se leva d'un bond de son lit et renversa sa table de chevet. Il attrapa sa chaise et la lança contre la fenêtre

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Casse-toi connasse de fenêtre ! Je veux sortir ! Et ce ne sont pas ces putains de barreaux qui vont m'en empêcher !

Il reprit la chaise et l'éclata contre le mur, toujours en hurlant. Il balança le reste de la pauvre chaise contre son placard. Placard qu'il ouvrit et il commença à apprendre à voler à ses vêtements. Soudain il sentit des bras forts l'empoigner sous les aisselles pour l'immobiliser.

-Voiiiiiii ! Lâche-moi !

-Lussuria, attrape la trousse de soin et la camisole, hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'homme qui le tenait était plus grand que Squalo et n'avait aucun mal à maintenir fermement l'énervé du service. Lussuria arriva dans la chambre, une petite valise à la main avec une sorte de chemise aux longues manches dans l'autre.

-Ma~m… putain, c'est le bordel ! Tu pourrais me l'immobiliser sur le lit le temps que je lui refasse un bandage correct.

L'homme déplaça Squalo comme Lussuria venait de le demander et le bloqua sans aucun problème. L'argenté hurlait et gigotait dans tous les sens ce qui rendit la tache de Lussuria plus complexe et délicate. Il réussit néanmoins à poser des compresses et un bandage à Squalo. Il en profita pour lui enfiler une manche de la camisole blanche.

-Lévi, attrape son autre bras.

-VOIIIII ! Lâche-moi enfoiré !

Lévi saisit le bras de Squalo mais celui-ci réussit à lui échapper et il mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Lévi n'étant pas très patient récupéra le poignet de l'argenté rapidement et lui mit l'autre manche.

-Direction la chambre de sécurité Squ-chan.

Les deux hommes soulevèrent Squalo et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre. Ils bloquèrent les bras de l'argenté avec la camisole et le laissèrent seul dans la pièce.

La chambre était totalement blanche et les murs capitonnés garantissaient la sécurité totale des patients. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un matelas sans drap ni couverture, encore une histoire de sécurité, et heureusement que la pièce était chauffée. La lumière tamisée donnait un coté glauque.

Squalo continuait d'hurler. Il voulait sortir, il fallait le laisser partir, le libérer de cette ignoble chemise. Il insultait avec véhémence. Ses insultes devenaient de plus en plus imagées, il ne perdait pas son ardeur et sa violence. Il se jetait contre la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

On l'entendait jusqu'à la salle commune où certains patients commençaient à être fatigués de ses hurlements tandis que d'autres s'en amusaient.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait en chambre de sécu' aussi rapidement, il m'épate un peu sur ce coup là, commença Byakuran.

-Ouais, bah s'il pouvait faire moins de bruit ça m'aiderait baru ! Ça doit faire trois quarts d'heure qu'il hurle comme un taré.

-Trente-huit minutes et vingt-et-une secondes…

-Merci Daisy, maintenant je sais depuis combien de temps j'ai décroché de mon livre, baru.

-Ushishishi… personne ne peut aller lui dire de la fermer. Ses cris de sauvage agressent mes royales oreilles.

-Kufufu, tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même, Bel. Moi personnellement ça ne me gène pas plus que ça…

-Oui, mais toi, t'es complètement fou mon cher Mukuro, indiqua Byakuran qui s'était assis dans un des fauteuils.

-Kufufu, parle pour toi… Oh, tiens, Lussuria !

Effectivement, Lussuria venait d'entrer avec Lévi dans la salle commune. Léviathan était un autre éducateur de l'unité psychiatrique, mais tous l'appelaient Lévi. Etant très grand et assez fort, il se chargeait beaucoup des cas comme celui de Squalo où un peu de poigne était nécessaire.

-Ushishishi… Lussuria va dire à l'autre de la fermer.

-Ça fait vingt minutes que je ne fais que ça Bel-chan. Mais impossible de le faire taire.

-Il va bien finir par avoir une extinction de voix, déclara Byakuran. Au fait, pourquoi est-il en chambre de sécu ? Il a déjà pété les plombs ? J'aurais parié qu'il le ferait demain ou après demain.

-Kufufu, je crois qu'il nous a tous battus sur ce coup là. Jamais personne n'est allé en chambre de sécu aussi rapidement… peut-être Xanxus…

-Ah… il semble s'être calmé, observa Lussuria.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Kufufu… tu disais ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo s'était laissé glisser contre le mur pour être mieux installé pour continuer de vociférer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Putain mais tu vas la fermer déchet !

Squalo se stoppa immédiatement pour diriger son regard sur la porte. Une petite fente permettait de parler. L'argenté aurait reconnu la voix de Xanxus entre mille. Il ne bougea pas, entendant très bien d'où il se trouvait.

-Voiiii ! Va te faire foutre !

-Ok, mais ferme là déchet. J'en ai plein le cul des tes gémissements débiles. Plus tu gueules plus tu restes ici. Alors ferme là si tu comptes sortir comme tu le prétends.

Puis Xanxus laissa Squalo seul à nouveau, dans cette pièce où l'argenté commençait à étouffer. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part dormir. C'était ignoble, il réfléchissait sur lui… sur les autres, des films se faisaient dans sa tête, pour se briser juste ensuite laissant place à d'autres fantasmes créés par son esprit tordu. Il devait sortir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Xanxus entra dans la salle commune, Byakuran commença à le harceler de questions. Squalo ne hurlait plus et voilà Xanxus qui entrait.

-Ah, Tu as vu que le nouveau est au trou ? Il a gueulé pendant plus de quarante minutes…

-Quarante-deux et cinquante-deux secondes, coupa Daisy.

-Merci, et sinon, d'où tu viens comme ça ? Il s'est calmé tu ne trouves pas ? Y serais-tu pour quelque chose ?

-On s'en fout déchet…

Xanxus s'allongea sur un des transats de la cours. Ce nouveau l'intéressait de plus en plus. Il ne serait jamais venu voir un des autres patients comme il venait de le faire pour Squalo.

Squalo. Il faudra qu'il le surveille de plus près… ainsi que Byakuran qui semblait s'y intéresser aussi. Non, il ne laisserait pas ce taré mettre ses mains dessus.

_A suivre…_

Vous savez quoi mes chatons ? Mon coté « Dino » revient en force ! Je passe mon temps à me manger des portes ou des meubles. J'ai failli m'étouffer deux ou trois fois avec un morceau de pèche (enfin surtout avec le jus…).

Bref, ça vous a plu ? Laissez une petite review, car y répondre est l'un des mes plus grands plaisirs d'auteur.

A bientôt mes chatons !


	5. Chp 4 : Un goût de trop peu

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Si on nous les laissait, Reborn serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Pas de couple principal. Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran et surprise ! J'ajouterai les couples au fur et à mesure de leur apparition (sinon, c'est pas drôle…)

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Excusez moi de ce léger retard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fais toujours un blocage au chapitre 4 quelle que soit la fic… En plus, j'me suis levée un matin, une idée en tête pour cette fic, surtout pour Mukuro et impossible de me l'ôter de l'esprit… Donc après avoir gueulé « Voiiii » dans la cave, ça allait un peu mieux.

Pour ce chapitre, on retourne dans le bâtiment normal… enfin presque.

Après avoir pris une bonne leçon de vie, de féminisme et de sagesse il y a quelques jours auprès de mon arrière grand-mère qui aura 100 ans en octobre, je reviens avec ce chapitre plus « soft » que le précédent.

**B****el-chan-x-frannie** : merci pour ta review ! Apparemment, tu attends la suite avec impatience, alors là voilà chaton. Ne me tue pas, sinon il n'y aura plus de suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 4 : Un goût de trop peu.**

Lal Mirch marchait rapidement dans le couloir, c'était la fin de sa journée. Rentrer chez elle après dix-neuf heures se révélait assez fatiguant. Enfin, ça pourrait être vraiment pire, pensa-t-elle. Mais pourquoi devait-elle s'occuper du dossier « Superbi Squalo » ? Elle était suffisamment occupée comme ça. Si en plus, elle avait du travail supplémentaire…

-Lal-dono !

Et encore un problème. Si ce jeune infirmier lui courait après c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose.

-Oui Basil ? soupira-t-elle.

-Euh… vous avez un patient de dernière minute.

-Bien, suis moi alors, à deux ça ira plus vite.

Ce jeune infirmier venait d'arriver dans l'hôpital. Basil écoutait tout avec une grande attention et était très apprécié par les plus âgés car il faisait gentiment la conversation avec eux. Un garçon très charmant plein de vitalité. Lal ne le voyait que rarement dans son service, elle n'en appréciait pas moins son sérieux.

Suivie donc par Basil, Lal entra dans son cabinet où elle trouva une personne qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vu quelques jours auparavant.

-Mais quel boulet… Tu devrais être aux urgences, pas ici.

-J'en reviens en fait…

Le petit châtain assis sur une chaise leva sa main droite où il arborait presque fièrement une attelle au poignet et une autre aux doigts.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas te voir avant deux semaines… Je vais finir par t'offrir une carte de fidélité si ça continue.

Tsuna lui sourit, un peu embarrassé. Lal soupira encore une fois, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Basil hésita à rester, il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais il hésitait vraiment… Le petit châtain lui adressa un sublime sourire. Voilà pourquoi Basil voulait rester : pour continuer à regarder ce jeune homme si doux et tendre. Lal tendit l'ordonnance qu'elle venait de faire à Tsuna. Sa journée s'achevait enfin.

-Juste une question, comment as-tu fait ça cette fois ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis chez un ami, répondit-il.

-Basil, raccompagne-le jusqu'à la sortie. J'ai pas envie qu'il se perde, se prenne les pieds dans des fils invisibles ou qu'il détruise l'hôpital.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de rester avec Lal Mirch. Tsuna se leva, salua poliment son médecin et se posta à coté du jeune infirmier qui avait un peu de mal à réaliser, perdu dans ses pensées.

-On y va ?

-Euh.. oui, oui… balbutia Basil.

L'infirmier précéda donc Tsuna, qui le suivait gentiment. Basil ne savait s'il devait parler un peu avec lui, mais c'était une chance assez inespérée, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il avait « rencontré » Tsuna la première fois en boite de nuit, et il l'avait vu quelques jours plus tard aux urgences de l'hôpital. Depuis, il le croisait souvent mais sans jamais approfondir la conversation. A chaque fois que le jeune châtain venait, Basil tombait au fur et à mesure toujours plus sous son charme.

Il fallait dire que Tsuna était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses grands yeux remplis d'innocence assortis à sa tignasse. Son sourire d'ange en faisait tomber plus d'un, mais apparemment il ne semblait pas en être totalement conscient.

-Euh… Basil ? tenta Tsuna pour briser le silence qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Merci de m'accompagner, je dois t'embêter un peu.

-Non, non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Basil en rougissant légèrement. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis deux ou trois mois, c'est tout.

-Je me disais aussi… déclara Tsuna, un peu mystérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la sortie, c'est de l'autre coté.

Basil s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Effectivement, le petit châtain avait entièrement raison, la sortie se situait à l'opposée. Il s'était dirigé instinctivement vers ses patients. L'infirmier regarda Tsuna qui lui souriait gentiment, amusé par cette erreur de parcours. Tsuna aurait pu intervenir plus tôt, connaissant bien l'hôpital, mais il aimait bien cet infirmier, et il avait eu la soudaine envie de l'embêter un peu. Son petit coté diablotin se réveillant de temps en temps, il aimait beaucoup ce petit air embarrassé sur le visage de Basil.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! commença l'infirmier. Je vais te raccompagner dans le bon sens.

-C'est rien, je vais repartir tout seul dans la bonne direction.

Tsuna avait envie de jouer un peu avec le jeune homme, pas méchamment, juste parce que ce Basil éveillait en lui ce coté espiègle. Il avait aussi remarqué que l'infirmier n'était pas insensible à son charme. Sous ses airs innocents, Tsuna cachait un esprit farceur. Un petit diable aux allures d'ange. Même s'il restait assez peureux.

Il s'approcha de Basil qui s'excusait toujours, et lui planta un bisou assez sonore à la commissure des lèvres, le faisant ainsi taire. Basil rougit presque instantanément tandis que Tsuna l'air satisfait commençait à s'éloigner. Arrivé au croisement qui menait au chemin de la sortie, le châtain fit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître derrière le mur.

Basil resta sans bouger, abasourdi, dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes. Il toucha l'endroit que Tsuna venait d'embrasser. Pour le surprendre, il l'avait surpris. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le rattraper, rester, l'attendre lors d'une prochaine visite ? Et il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de rougir comme une adolescente lors de son premier amour. Mais quel idiot, pensa-t-il. Au moins, il était sur de le revoir, Tsuna étant un habitué de l'hôpital.

Basil retourna donc à ses patients, « ses petits vieux » comme les autres infirmières les appelaient. L'heure du repas approchait, il fallait qu'il prépare les médicaments de chacun. Il se ressaisit, mais il ne pouvait enlever ce sourire de bonheur, cet air béat de son visage. Il se dirigea donc vers les chambres de ses patients, où il trouva Kyoko, déjà en train d'élaborer les mélanges précis des petits pots des médicaments.

-Ah Basil, je t'attendais. Et tes petits vieux aussi, plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'y vais de suite alors.

Basil pris le chariot où les plateaux repas venaient d'être déposés, il vérifia rapidement les médicaments, et entra dans une des chambres occupée par deux vieilles dames d'environ quatre-vingt ans et d'un monsieur du même âge que ses voisines de chambre.

-Basil ! Tu as l'air très heureux dis-moi ! lança joyeusement l'une des vieilles dames.

-Raconte nous tout, petit cachotier, rajouta la seconde.

-Calmez vous les commères, coupa un peu sèchement l'homme.

-Oh ce n'est rien, assura Basil. Il est vrai que je suis très heureux.

-Raconte mon petit, raconte, pressa la première femme.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux, avoua-t-il.

-Oh c'est mignon, qui a donc capturé ce jeune cœur ?

Basil posait les plateaux sur des tables à roulettes, les apportant aux patients. Il regarda sa montre, il avait un peu de temps pour discuter avec eux. Après tout, ils devaient surement avoir quelques conseils précieux à lui donner. Ecouter les personnes âgées se révélait souvent fort instructif.

-Alors, reprit la première, qui est-ce donc ?

-Une personne charmante, mais qui me laisse complètement dans le doute. J'étais sur que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et là… c'est presque pire.

-Comment ça, tu as eu une réponse ?

-Pas totalement, il m'a embrassé et est parti comme ça. Je suis très heureux, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment prendre ce geste.

-« Il » ? remarqua le vieil homme.

-Mais on s'en fiche papy que ce soit un mec ou une fille, l'important c'est l'amour, gronda l'une des vieilles. Moi je te dis, mon petit, qu'il ne faut pas passer à coté de cette opportunité. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu lui sautes dessus. Invite le au restaurant, avoue tes sentiments, et si jamais il refuse, on sera là pour te consoler.

-Au pire harcèle le jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de sortir avec toi. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper

-Merci beaucoup du conseil, je vais retourner m'occuper des autres patients, je reviendrais prendre vos plateaux, dit Basil en ouvrant la porte.

-Vas-y petit gars, encouragea l'autre mamie.

Basil referma la porte en soufflant, un peu amusé. Il les aimait bien. C'était agréable d'avoir un peu de soutient, même léger. Il retoucha ses lèvres, avec un sourire. Il en était sur maintenant, dès qu'il verrait le petit châtaine, il lui sauterait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte un rendez-vous. Basil en voulait encore. Son baiser avait un goût de trop peu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lal monta dans sa voiture, épuisée. Elle venait d'apprendre que Squalo n'était pas du genre patient calme qui ne se fait pas trop remarquer. Alors qu'elle démarrait, la portière passager s'ouvrit et Colonello monta rapidement à l'intérieur du véhicule surprenant Lal.

-Putain mais tu peux pas monter comme tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle.

-J'pensais que me voir finir plus tôt te ferait plaisir 'cora.

-Nan… c'est bon. J'suis juste crevée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lal raconta sa journée et surtout le dossier « Squalo ». Colonello l'écouta avec attention, sans la couper car il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Lorsque Lal finit de parler, il pensa à quelque chose.

-Squalo… ah, oui. J'ai vu son dossier et le médecin qui l'a soigné. Une vilaine blessure, d'ailleurs. A croire qu'il voulait se couper la main gauche, quel boulet 'cora ! Mais entre tes mains et celles du doc' de l'unité psy, ça devrait aller. Bref… ne parlons plus boulot, quel restaurant ce soir ?

-J'ai bien envie de manger des sushis. Chez Yamamoto ?

-Va pour des sushis, roule donc, cora !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'unité psychiatrique, l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus tendue. Squalo s'était enfin calmé, et il allait sortir pour le repas. Mais avant, il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour que le médecin de l'unité lui refasse un bandage correct. Lussuria alla donc chercher le nouveau.

-Squ-chan, je te libère. Mais avant, on va à l'infirmerie.

Squalo se leva un peu difficilement, n'ayant aucun équilibre avec la camisole qui lui bloquait les bras. Il suivit donc l'éducateur jusque dans une pièce, totalement différente du reste du bâtiment. Il y régnait une atmosphère calme et reposante. Premièrement, les murs n'étaient pas totalement blancs, des fleurs peintes de multiples formes et couleurs les parcouraient, courant d'un coin de la pièce à un autre.

-Ah, Squalo, je t'attendais. Tu peux t'asseoir sur la chaise là.

Un homme en tunique chinoise se tenait derrière un bureau en bois. Il devait être chinois, ses longs cheveux étaient rattachés par une natte. Il regardait Squalo d'un air doux et extrêmement calme. Lussuria laissa donc les deux hommes dans la salle. L'argenté s'assit donc sur la chaise en face du bureau.

-Je suis Fong, le médecin de l'unité, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, chantante. C'est moi le médecin attitré de tous les patients transférés dans mon unité.

Il se leva et détacha la camisole pour la poser sur le bureau. Squalo s'étira les bras et les bougea avec un grand plaisir. Fong prit dans une armoire des bandes et du désinfectant. Il attrapa un tabouret qui trainait et s'assit en face de Squalo. Il lui attrapa le bras délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Il défit, toujours avec soin, le pansement provisoire de Lussuria.

Il inspecta la blessure et la désinfecta. Squalo ne sentait que des effleurements sur sa peau. Fong lui inspirait une certaine tranquillité, ce qui le dérangeait assez, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être calme, sauf pour un combat à l'épée.

-Voilà, fini. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver les autres pour le repas. Tu reviendras me voir demain, que je le refasse, dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Squalo se leva, il était toujours en t-shirt, pas que ça le gênait, mais il commençait à avoir un peu froid… Il avait toujours froid. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers sa chambre, sans saluer le médecin qui souriait d'amusement devant ce nouveau un peu spécial.

Mais Squalo n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa chambre, Lussuria l'attendait à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Squ-chan, les autres t'attendent pour manger. On y va. L'heure du repas est fixe, ici. Surtout pour toi.

-Voiiiii ! J'vais dans ma chambre pour…

-Ma~ma, tu es tenu de manger avec nous. Pas de traitement de faveurs.

Squalo fut donc trainer dans la salle de vie par Lussuria, où, comme il venait de le dire, quelques patients l'attendaient. Deux d'entre eux lui avaient d'ailleurs gardé une place.

_A suivre…_

Voilà mes chatons, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre où j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup bloqué.

Je trouvais un peu d'inspiration au fond de mon verre… Oh mon dieu, ça fait alcoolique. Nan, je ne buvais que du sirop de cerise mes chatons.

Et oui, je pensais faire un chapitre entier sur le bâtiment normal… mais l'unité psy m'inspire tellement plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai longtemps hésité sur l'orthographe : Fong ou Fon ? J'hésite encore mes chatons…

Bref, à bientôt alors !


	6. Chp 5 : Et si jamais tu tombes amoureux…

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna… et d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Écrire la nuit, c'est dur… surtout que mon clavier n'est pas éclairé… Comment ça faut dormir la nuit ? Bon, j'admets que se coucher à 3h, 4h ou 5h du matin c'est pas sérieux… Du moins, normalement… En plus, comme je suis folle (et un peu maso) je me lève à 9h30, comme si de rien n'était.

**Bel-chan-x-frannie** : Désolée chaton, mais comme je l'ai dit, je bloque toujours au chp4, et je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée, d'où le fait que le chapitre soit un peu court. Fan de XS chaton ? Bah voici un chapitre que tu vas surement bien apprécier ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes chatons !

Et je vous propose une petite playlist, celle que j'ai écouté lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre :

-The Audreys « Sometimes the stars » (j'me suis droguée à cette chanson, donc je la conseille vivement ! En plus, le clip est un véritable petit bijou).

-Emilie Autumn « Juliet »

-Panic ! at the disco « The ballad of Mona Lisa »

**Chapitre 5 : Et si jamais tu tombes amoureux…**

-Tu viens t'asseoir Princesse ?

Byakuran proposait cela comme si Squalo venait à peine de le quitter, comme s'ils s'étaient parlé cinq minutes plus tôt. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il tira la chaise libre qui se trouvait entre lui et Daisy, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement son lapin rapiécé. Squalo alla donc s'asseoir, à contrecœur, poussé par Lussuria qui tenait à respecter les horaires précis des repas. Le reste des patients regardèrent Squalo, sans intérêt pour certains, alors que d'autres lui portaient une attention toute particulière.

-Alors, pas trop dur la chambre de sécu' ? Kufufu, tu nous as quand même impressionnés, y aller aussi rapidement… Jamais personne ici présent ne l'avait fait indiqua Mukuro, placé juste en face de l'argenté.

Squalo ne répondit pas, n'en voyant pas la nécessité. Il ne souhaitait que deux choses en cet instant : aller dans sa chambre prendre un pull et dormir en espérant qu'en se réveillant le lendemain il verrait que ce n'était qu'un vilain rêve. Pourtant, il le savait que son raisonnement n'était absolument pas logique et qu'il serait toujours dans cette unité à son réveil. Mais quoi de plus normal de vouloir en sortir ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Squalo sursauta lorsque Lussuria posa un plateau devant lui.

-Tu as ton propre plateau, et tu n'es pas autorisé à prendre ce qu'il y a dans les assiettes des autres, Squ-chan, expliqua l'éducateur. Et tu dois manger au moins la moitié de ce qu'il y a sur ton plateau, ordre du médecin.

-Voiiii ! Je mangerai ce que je veux, c'est pas un débile en blouse qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Ma~ma, ce n'est pas la mort vu le peu que tu as. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu veuilles revoir la chambre de sécu avant un petit bout de temps, donc le mieux à faire c'est de manger tant que c'est chaud.

A la mention de la chambre blanche, Squalo se dit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer rapidement. Il prit donc sa fourchette et commença à manger. Les autres avaient déjà commencé, Lussuria sourit avant de s'asseoir avec Lévi et Fong qui venait d'arriver sur une table un peu en retrait. Squalo remarqua qu'à part lui, Xanxus et Daisy, le reste des patients ainsi que le groupe de soignants n'avaient pas de plateaux.

-Voiii ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de plateaux ?

-Parce que nous, Princesse, les troubles alimentaires ne nous concernent pas, répondit Byakuran comme une évidence. Et puis, où est le problème ? Nous mangeons la même chose, seules les quantités diffèrent.

-S'il y a bien une chose dont tu ne peux pas te plaindre ici, ce sont les repas. Ça va un peu me manquer, avoua Mukuro. Parce que la cuisine, c'est pas notre truc, à mon alouette et moi, kufufu. Quoiqu'avec les ateliers « cuisine », ça va un peu mieux.

Son « alouette » ? Squalo se demandait qui donc pouvait être la personne dont parlait Mukuro. Surement la personne qui partageait sa vie, se dit-il. Après tout, les oiseaux ne cuisinaient pas sauf dans les dessins animés pour enfants, et encore… Donc l'alouette en question appartenait surement au genre humain.

-Byakuran, tu as encore le livre dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ? demanda Zakuro

-Je crois… Je ne me souviens plus si je l'ai rendu à la bibliothèque.

Squalo sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche du t-shirt et se tourna donc vers l'origine de ce geste. Daisy tenait toujours la manche mais ne regardait pas l'argenté. Il murmura quelque chose que Squalo n'entendit pas. Ne voulant attirer l'attention sur lui, il se pencha vers le plus petit.

-Fait attention à Byakuran… il est gentil, mais pas toujours. Bubu ne veut pas qu'il arrive un truc à la princesse.

Squalo soupira à l'utilisation de son surnom. Apparemment, il allait rester la « princesse » de l'unité. Mais ce que lui disait Daisy le perturbait un peu. Certes, Byakuran ne le mettait pas totalement à l'aise et semblait posséder un côté assez étrange… mais Lussuria ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas dangereux ?

Le repas se passa calmement, Squalo mangea presque tout, et il reçut même un clin d'œil de Fong. Le groupe débarrassa la table assez rapidement, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Belphégor ne cessait de papillonner, embêtant chaque personne qu'il croisait, mais après avoir reçu quelques livres sur la tête ainsi que des insultes de la part de Zakuro, s'être fait exploser les tympans par Squalo et totalement ignoré par Daisy, il se posa dans un fauteuil et commença à parler à Mukuro qui se trouvait là.

-Ushishishi… tu crois qu'il va lui sauter dessus cette nuit ?

-Kufufu, évidemment. Tu as vu comme moi à quel point il l'intéresse.

-On verra bien demain matin… Ça risque d'être intéressant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! Extinction des feux dans cinq minutes !

Daisy obéit immédiatement et alla enfiler son pyjama. Lorsqu'il vit Squalo entrer dans sa chambre, il le salua discrètement avant de fermer sa porte. Il éteignit la lumière et se coucha aussitôt, son lapin collé contre son cœur.

La chambre de Squalo avait été rangée et nettoyée. L'argenté sortit son pyjama qui se composait d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un jogging de la même couleur. Il se déshabillait lorsque Byakuran entra subitement dans sa chambre.

-VOIIII ! Tu peux pas frapper ? hurla l'argenté enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

-Désolé, princesse, mais je voulais te prévenir d'un truc.

-Dépêche-toi, j'aimerais me coucher.

-Daisy risque de venir dans ta chambre cette nuit.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Squalo.

-Disons qu'il te porte un certain intérêt, et en plus, il est obsédé par les choses éphémères, comme le sommeil. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il fera quelque chose. Je te préviens, on ne sait jamais. Sur ce, bonne nuit princesse.

Byakuran repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant Squalo un peu perdu. Comment ça Daisy venait espionner le sommeil des gens ? Il avait bien remarqué le fait que le balafré lui accordait plus d'attention qu'aux autres, mais pas à ce point... Squalo décida que si Byakuran avait raison et que Daisy se pointait dans la nuit, il le raccompagnerait à sa chambre et ce, dans le calme. L'argenté se coucha donc, un peu anxieux. Il s'endormit pourtant rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'un bruit dans sa chambre. Son sommeil très léger était rudement mis à l'épreuve. L'argenté alluma donc sa lampe de chevet, prêt à tuer l'intrus dans sa chambre qui osait l'empêcher de dormir.

Byakuran avait effectivement raison, pensa Squalo. Daisy se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la chaise neuve. Il avait dû la faire bouger, d'où le bruit.

-Voii ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais dormir dans ta chambre.

Le balafré ne dit rien, il regardait Squalo comme s'il lui parlait une autre langue. L'argenté soupira et se leva. Il voulait dormir, et plus vite Daisy retournerait dans sa chambre, plus vite il pourrait regagner son lit. Squalo se leva et tendit la main à l'intrus qui la prit sans hésitation. En sortant, il éteignit la lumière pour ne pas gêner les dormeurs.

L'argenté raccompagna donc Daisy dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Une fois le visiteur nocturne couché, Squalo put retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Mais à peine fut-il rentré que quelqu'un le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui colla une main sur la bouche pour qu'il évite de crier. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il donc éteint la lumière ? Tout le corps de l'inconnu s'appuyait contre lui.

-Alors, _princesse_… N'appelle pas à l'aide, ça ne servirait à rien ici…

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le second intrus attrapa violemment le bras gauche de Squalo lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si beau bandage… n'est-ce pas, _princesse_, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'argenté en resserrant sa prise. Bien, si jamais tu cris, tu sais ce qu'il se passera.

L'inconnu enleva sa main de la bouche de Squalo, la glissant le long de son corps.

-Toi… cracha-t-il.

-Quoi donc princesse ? Surpris de me voir ?

-Etrangement, non…

-Oh, ça me déçoit. Moi qui pensais te surprendre, déclara-t-il en se collant encore plus contre le corps de Squalo.

-Byakuran… lâche moi.

-Hors de question… maintenant que je te tiens je ne te lâche plus.

Byakuran sur ses mots, lécha le lobe d'oreille de Squalo qui sursauta. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux argentés. Squalo tentait de bouger mais à chacun de ses mouvements, Byakuran resserrait sa prise sur son bras, lui envoyant comme des décharges de douleur.

-Tu es vraiment un enfoiré…

Byakuran eut un petit rire amusé avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Squalo qui restèrent fermées. L'argenté serrait les dents de haine et de douleur. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant lui. Byakuran pressa à nouveau sur sa blessure, là, Squalo hoqueta de douleur, et son agresseur en profita pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de sa victime. Byakuran se retira bien vite, avec un grognement.

-Tu m'as mordu ?

-Byakuran, retourne dans ta chambre, et je veux bien oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sinon, qu'importe la douleur, je hurle pour réveiller les gens. Daisy ne dort plus et ira prévenir les éducateurs immédiatement. Au choix…

Byakuran replaqua immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de Squalo. Il passa une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de l'argenté qui retint sa respiration.

-Voilà, princesse… tu fais comment maintenant ?

Squalo haïssait ce mec. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et était complètement pris au piège. Maintenant il avait l'air de quoi ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le blesser ? Le violer ? Les deux ? Squalo tremblait de rage et il avait mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

-Dégage déchet.

Non… cette voix… ces mots…

-Xanxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'exclama Byakuran.

Squalo ne distinguait d'une masse noire dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Byakuran ne lâcha pourtant pas sa prise, défiant ainsi le brun.

-Dégage déchet. Ote tes mains de lui… immédiatement.

Son ton était sans appel : froid, dur et terriblement sauvage. Désespérément autoritaire. Squalo se sentait sauvé. Peu lui importait la douleur qu'il ressentait sous la poigne de Byakuran, peu importait le froid qui mordait son corps.

Xanxus.

Xanxus était là, dans sa chambre, en train de prendre sa défense. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'argenté.

-Tu l'auras voulu déchet.

Xanxus attrapa Byakuran qui abandonna sa prise et le lança contre le mur violemment. Squalo glissa au sol, à nouveau, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Xanxus récupéra Byakuran, à moitié assommé, et se pencha vers Squalo.

Mû par une soudaine et irrésistible envie, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'argenté qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son cœur loupa un battement. Squalo répondit au baiser, qui se fit plus sauvage, violent. Comme s'ils s'étaient retenus depuis des années. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Xanxus s'écarta brutalement, comme si le contact entre eux le brulait.

-Je… j'vais donner ce déchet aux éducateurs.

Et Xanxus disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir, entrainant avec lui Byakuran, laissant Squalo déboussolé dans sa chambre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Squalo fut levé le matin vers neuf heures par Lussuria, il s'habilla rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle commune. Il fut déçu de ne pas y voir Xanxus, mais soulagé de ne pas rencontrer Byakuran. Il s'assit à côté de Daisy, en face de Mukuro.

-Ils en ont fait un boucan pas possible baru' ! déclara Zakuro en entrant dans la salle.

-Ushishishi, vous savez la nouvelle ?

-Que Byakuran et Xanxus se sont battus cette nuit, oui, je crois que tout le monde le sait, Bel. Depuis le temps qu'ils se regardent en chien de faïence eux… Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, soupira Mukuro. Du coup, ils ont tous les deux fini en chambre de sécurité.

-Voii ! Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Ushishishi, aucune idée… mais on a pas besoin de raison pour se battre. On le fait si on le veut.

-Kufufu, je ne partage pas totalement ton avis… Mais viens donc en discuter avec moi. Les croissants sont encore chauds.

Squalo fut rassuré du fait que la raison soit inconnue. Il était après tout l'un des acteurs principaux de cette querelle. Il valait surement mieux que la raison reste cachée pour l'instant. Et puis, les autres ne paraissaient pas surpris.

-Bubu me dit que tu es dans de sales draps… chuchota Daisy à côté de lui.

-Ah ?

-Oui… il me dit que l'amour apporte beaucoup d'ennuis. Et que si jamais tu tombes amoureux… et bah c'est la merde.

_A suivre…_

Et voilà chatons mes chatons ! Un chapitre en plus !

Huuum… que vous dire de plus à part qu'entre 4h30 et 5h30 du matin j'ai faim, et que je n'ai de l'inspiration que la nuit. Car j'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'un seul coup, en une nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les nuits blanches me réussissent bien :3

Sinon, qu'en pensez vous ? Une petite review ne serait pas de refus.

A bientôt mes chatons !


	7. Chp 6 : Désastre et pâtisseries

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Excusez-moi pour ce retard. J'ai été pas mal occupée par des sorties et d'autres trucs, et même si le chapitre était déjà prêt sous forme de notes, j'ai mis du temps à le rédiger. Encore pardon. Mais réjouissez-vous, fan de 6918… notre adorable alouette arrive bientôt !

Je propose une petite playlist, comme précédemment :

-Vanessa Carlton – "Paradise"

-Lady Gaga – "Bloody Mary" (ouais, je sais… Lady Gaga… mais j'aime son côté déjanté et ses chansons pas connues en fait)

**Bel-chan-x-frannie** : Ne trucide pas Byakuran mon chaton, il va m'être encore utile. Pour le lemon Xanxus/Squalo… huum… il est déjà tout prêt dans ma tête ^^ (comment ça je suis une perverse ? Mais évidemment chaton !). Mais par contre… je ne sais pas trop quand il arrivera. Tu auras du 6918 pour patienter un peu chaton.

**Chapitre 6 : Désastre et pâtisseries**

Squalo, après le petit déjeuner, prit une douche en faisant attention à ne pas mouiller de trop son bandage et se rendit à l'infirmerie, comme lui avait demandé le médecin. Avec les évènements de la nuit dernière, l'argenté s'était réveillé avec le bras assez douloureux. Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper pensant faire sursauter Fong, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Ah… te voilà. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-On peut dire ça, grogna Squalo.

-Je comprends, dit Fong avec un sourire énigmatique.

Pendant que Fong défaisait le bandage, Squalo serrait les dents par moments. C'est qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte l'autre débile aux cheveux blancs. Squalo le maudit par télépathie et l'insulta de tout ce qui était possible dans sa tête. Fong regarda Squalo, perdu dans ses pensées quelques peu meurtrières.

-Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, déclara le médecin coupant ainsi les réflexions de l'argenté.

-Pardon ?

-Byakuran… Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir de trop. Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute.

-Voiii ! Ça a failli dégénérer je signale, juste comme ça !

-Il ne serait pas allé plus loin… Mais heureusement que Xanxus est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'évocation de Xanxus, Squalo se tut quelques minutes avant de reprendre, alors qu'un petit sourire était apparu sur le visage de Fong. Le médecin avait bien remarqué que le grand brun ne semblait pas si indifférent aux yeux de l'argenté… et vice versa. Le problème était qu'avec leur personnalité, ça risquait d'être explosif comme mélange.

-Voiii, j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir sans lui, mentit Squalo.

-En attendant, il sort ce midi et Byakuran ce soir.

-Voiii, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Je m'en fous de qui sort quand.

Evidemment, pensa Fong. Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même.

-Au fait, j'avais oublié mais tu es prié d'assister à l'atelier de cet après-midi. Xanxus y sera aussi, ce sera une occasion de se rapprocher encore plus… Bon, j'ai terminé sur ton bras, tu peux t'en aller.

Squalo maugréa un peu avant d'acquiescer… au moins ça l'occuperait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire après tout. L'argenté avait deux heures, voire trois, à tuer avant le déjeuner. L'argenté se demanda comment Fong savait pour cette nuit… Byakuran lui avait peut-être raconté, si le médecin l'avait vu plus tôt. Mais pour Xanxus et lui ? Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées tout de même !

Dans la salle commune, Mukuro semblait complètement absorbé par sa conversation avec Belphégor, Daisy était dehors avec Lussuria, Squalo ne distinguait pas totalement ce qu'il faisait. Zakuro continuait sa nuit dans un des fauteuils, son livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux. L'argenté ramassa donc le livre, lut le résumé qui lui plut bien, et s'assit à l'extérieur sur un des transats pour commencer sa lecture.

Il put aussi voir ce que faisait Daisy avec Lussuria. Des crayons de toutes les couleurs étaient éparpillés devant lui, et le balafré tenait un carnet à croquis où, de loin, Squalo remarqua des taches colorés, surement des fleurs. Au bout d'une heure, Zakuro se réveilla, toujours avec cet air de petit garçon grognon.

-Mais il a pas pu s'envoler baru' !

-Voiii ! C'est moi qui ai ton livre ! notifia Squalo, toujours dans la cours.

-Garde le alors. Si j'me suis endormi devant, c'est que c'était très chiant baru' !

Squalo se replongea dans son livre avant d'être dérangé par Daisy. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lacher deux minutes le balafré, râla mentalement l'argenté. Etre le centre de toutes les attentions ne plaisait pas trop à Squalo. Mais au moins, Daisy, lui, ne tentait pas de lui faire des trucs louches en plein milieu de la nuit… non… lui il jouait les voyeurs la nuit.

-Squ-chan, je crois que tu plais vraiment à Daisy, fit remarqué Lussuria.

-Sans blague, soupira l'argenté.

Daisy lui tendait une petite feuille de papier, une fleur agréablement dessinée dessus. Squalo l'accepta, il s'en servirait comme marque page. Le balafré repartit dessiner tranquillement.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva presque rapidement pour Squalo. Il ne remarqua même pas l'agitation, certes peu importante, ni le bruit des couverts ou des assiettes posés par Levi sur la table il faut dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la faim. Il leva néanmoins les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Puis Squalo se souvint de ce lui avait dit Fong un peu plus tôt. Déjeuner, donc midi, donc sortie de Xanxus de la chambre de sécu.

Une légère angoisse envahit Squalo. Devait-il le remercier pour la nuit dernière ? Oui, mais comment ? Il allait se faire jeter à tous les coups. Et pour le baiser ? Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Bon…, pensa-t-il, je verrais bien sur le moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Xanxus sortit de la chambre blanche qu'il ne connaissait que trop. A une époque, cette pièce était presque considérée comme sa seconde chambre. Mais ce court séjour ne lui semblait pas vain comme tous les autres, là, il avait une bonne raison. Raison qui possédait de longs cheveux d'argent, des yeux clairs, nommée Squalo et qui avait échappé à un étrange homme aux cheveux blancs. Le baiser n'était qu'un… « dérapage ». Xanxus essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple accident, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à la minute où il l'avait vu.

Le brun entra dans la salle commune, le déjeuner allait être servi dans quelques minutes, où il s'assit à l'écart de Squalo, sans le regarder. Il valait peut-être mieux l'ignorer le plus possible pour l'instant, il réfléchirait plus tard sur ce qu'il ferait.

Le repas se passa assez calmement. Et le moment d'aller en atelier arriva plus vite que prévu.

-Kufufu, j'adore l'atelier d'aujourd'hui. Au moins, je saurais quoi faire à mon alouette à ma sortie.

-Ushishishi, dommage, j'y aurais bien participé mais j'ai rendez-vous chez le psy.

-Comme si ça te dérangeait, dit Mukuro. On sait tous ici quelles sont tes idées concernant Fran.

Xanxus n'écoutait pas la conversation, et Squalo la suivait mais pour en savoir plus sur les autres patients.

-Et puis, Zakuro ne vient pas non plus. Il te tiendra compagnie, kufufu.

-Ouais, si c'est pour encore me manger des livres en pleine tronche… bouda Belphégor.

Lussuria entra dans la salle où les patients l'attendaient pour pouvoir se rendre à l'activité de l'après-midi. Squalo ignorait quelle sorte d'atelier c'était, mais en écoutant Mukuro, il penchait pour quelque chose en rapport avec la cuisine.

-Allez, on y va, lança-il joyeusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fong, assis dans son infirmerie, lisait le dossier de Squalo. En regardant le nom de son ami qui avait demandé l'hospitalisation, il se dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'aller lui rendre visite.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit que Squalo devait être en atelier à ce moment. Faire des gâteaux lui redonnerait peut-être le gout de cuisiner, et de se nourrir. Ainsi que de tisser des liens avec les autres patients. Il attendait de voir comment Squalo et Xanxus allaient évoluer l'un avec l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une salle spéciale avait été aménagée pour l'atelier cuisine de l'hôpital. Des fours préchauffaient déjà, surement mis en marche par la femme dans la cuisine. Elle était petite, un carré court brun et ses yeux pétillaient de gentillesse. Elle semblait avoir une trentaine d'année, voire un peu plus. Lussuria avait accompagné Squalo, Mukuro, Xanxus ainsi que Daisy. Ils n'étaient que quatre à participer.

-Kufufu, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Squ-chan, je te présente Nana Sawada. C'est elle qui anime tous les ateliers cuisine de l'unité psychiatrique. Nana, voici Squalo, notre petit nouveau.

-Bonjour Squalo, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons un fondant au chocolat et un gâteau nature, pour répondre à ta question Mukuro. Vous les emporterez pour le gouter.

-Bien, reprit Lussuria, on va faire deux groupes, Daisy et Muku-chan vous ferez le gâteau nature, et Xanxus et Squ-chan vous faites l'autre. Je vais vous aider un peu. Nana a déjà sorti tous les ingrédients et ustensiles.

Squalo resta immobile un instant pendant que tous s'approchèrent de la table. Faire un gâteau ? Avec Xanxus ? Ils étaient sérieux ? L'argenté attrapa son bras gauche et serra un peu avant de le lâcher. Oui, il venait d'avoir mal. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Tu bouges déchet, j'ai pas envie de faire ce truc tout seul, interpella Xanxus.

-Voiii ! Qui traites-tu de déchet là ?

-Ouais, bah en attendant, prends le sachet de farine, et suit la recette.

Lussuria regardait Squalo et Xanxus se chamailler comme des enfants. Dès que l'un disait quelque chose, l'autre répliquait aussitôt. Nana passait voir comment ils s'en sortaient, et apparemment, ça allait à peu près. Quoique Lussuria devait les calmer un peu à certains moments.

-Voiii ! J'arrive pas à casser les œufs sans m'en foutre partout et sans mettre des coquilles dans le saladier. Aaah ! J'en ai même dans les cheveux !

-Tu as aussi de la farine dans le dos, et du sucre sur la cuisse déchet.

-Kufufu, sans parler du chocolat sur la joue.

-Voiii, j'suis bon pour une nouvelle douche. Nan, mais, Xanxus sérieux, viens casser les œufs, j'y arriverais jamais.

Xanxus soupira et délaissa le chocolat pour venir en aide à Squalo. L'argenté ne pensait plus à rien, il passait un bon moment. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Mais attends, comment ça il avait du sucre sur les cuisses ? Comment se faisait-il que le brun l'avait remarqué alors que lui-même n'y prêtait aucune attention ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on casse un œuf déchet, expliqua Xanxus en accompagnant de gestes.

-VOIII ! Si tu m'appelles encore « déchet » une fois, je t'enfonce cette cuiller là où le soleil ne brille jamais !

-J'suis sûr que t'en ai pas capable…

-Ma~Ma ! On se calme là. Squalo, va te laver les mains et essuyer ce qui traine par ci par là.

Après avoir nettoyé ses mains, et rapidement ses habits, Squalo fut pris d'une envie plutôt étrange. Il trempa discrètement ses doigts dans le chocolat chaud et liquide, et les fit rapidement courir sur les joues de Xanxus occupé à récupérer les coquilles des œufs que l'argenté avait cassées.

-Dis-moi déchet, le suicide c'est plutôt le truc de Daisy. Un dernier vœux avant de mourir.

Squalo sentit le regard certes énervé, mais avec une lueur d'amusement sauvage, sur lui et se demanda pourquoi il venait de faire ça. Pour continuer dans la provocation, il se lécha les doigts comme un chat en train de faire sa toilette un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Squ-chan ! Le chocolat c'est pour le gâteau. Tu lécheras le reste de pate dans le saladier si tu veux, mais finissez ce gâteau. Mukuro et Daisy ont déjà mis le leur au four. On dirait un couple de vieux…

Les deux concernés tiquèrent au mot « couple », mais n'y firent pas plus attention. Squalo et Xanxus se hâtèrent donc de finir leur gâteau, aidés par Nana, et le mirent enfin au four. Heureusement que les gâteaux ne mettaient pas trop de temps à cuire. Lorsqu'ils les sortirent, celui de Xanxus et Squalo avait une drôle de tête… Tout plat, assez compact… L'argenté se demandait si c'était réellement comestible.

-Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, encouragea Nana gentiment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois rentrés, les patients allèrent s'asseoir en salle commune pour manger les gâteaux. Le gouter, ce n'est pas que pour les enfants, se demanda Squalo. Ils allaient vraiment manger ces trucs ? Belphégor était rentré, et Zakuro toujours plongé dans un livre leva quand même la tête, attiré par l'odeur.

-Ushishishi, c'est normal que tu ais de… c'est quoi ce que t'as dans les cheveux ?

-Kufufu, la princesse ne sait pas casser des œufs.

-Mukuro Rokudo ! appela Levi en entrant rapidement dans la pièce. Téléphone pour toi.

-Kufufu, c'est rare.

Mukuro se leva donc pour aller dans la pièce des éducateurs, s'interrogeant sur la personne qui l'appelait. Lévi attendait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, n'ayant bien évidemment qu'une seule partie de la conversation. Il ne jouait pas les voyeurs ni rien, mais il se devait d'écouter un minimum les discussions, par simple sécurité.

-Ah ! Mon alouette ça faisait longtemps ! On va bientôt se voir … Tu viendras me chercher hein ? ... Comment ça non ? Mais je m'en fous que tu bosses, ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vu, mon dernier weekend de sortie date … Kufufu, je sais que tu viendras quand même … D'ailleurs, tu préfères quoi ? Manger au resto ou que je fasse à manger ? ... Mais non je suis pas nul en cuisine ! Je ne le suis plus, kufufu. Je t'avais parlé des ateliers cuisine, tu te souviens … Quoi surement ? T'es sans cœur mon alouette, tu m'écoutes jamais … Bref, je te laisse. Sinon il ne me restera plus de gâteau … ah et Kyoya. Je t'aime … Ah il a raccroché !

Mukuro repartit dans la salle de vie où Belphégor était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Zakuro qui avait osé lui prendre une miette, où Squalo ignorait Xanxus et vice versa mais en le dévorant des yeux par moment, tandis que Daisy était reparti dans son coin et que Byakuran croupissait au fond d'une chambre de sécurité.

_A suivre…_

Voilà mes chatons. Le chapitre … 6. Déjà ? O.O

Ah ouais… quand même… quand je pense que j'ai plein d'idées. Bon, j'avoue, surtout sur ma chère unité psy…

Bon, le chapitre entièrement dédié à Mukuro et Hibari ne devrait pas tarder du tout (avec lemon mes chatons).

Définitivement, je n'arrive qu'à écrire entre 23h et 5h du mat… Mais bon, j'suis en vacances donc ce n'est pas trop grave. D'ailleurs, j'ai avoué à mon père que j'écrivais des fanfics yaoi explicites (donc explications sur les fanfics et le yaoi) et il m'encourage à continuer d'écrire (il voudrait même voir quelques uns de mes écrits). Gentil papa ! :3

Bref, une petite review serait la bienvenue. Occupez-moi ! Reviewez mes chatons que je puisse vous répondre ! A bientôt !


	8. Chp 7 : Séance et résurrection

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné…

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Hello mes chatons !

Comment va ? Bien ? Vos vacances se passent-elles bien ? J'espère que oui mes chatons :3

Moi je vais bien, je fuis toujours autant le soleil et du coup j'ai la couleur « feuille de papier blanc », ce qui ne change pas vraiment… XD

Bref, profitez quand même de l'été !

Un petite playlist, comme précédemment :

-Emilie Autumn - "Rose Red", "Juliet" & "Misery Loves Company"

**Bel-chan-x-frannie** : Merci chaton ^.^ Mais je ne peux pas, enfin surtout ne veux pas faire exclusivement du XS. Même si c'est l'un des couples principaux, il n'en reste pas moins, que j'adore le 6918 ou le Bel/Fran. Sinon, la fic serait vite terminée et je n'aurais pas pu faire apparaitre tous ceux que je veux. Il faut bien que j'écrive sur les autres couples pour faire plaisir à tous, qu'il y en ait pour tous les goûts x) (Ps : il n'y a qu'à toi que je réponds en officiel, je réponds à toutes les autres reviews par message privé)

**Chapitre 7 : Séance et résurrection**

Pendant que les autres s'amusaient à faire de la cuisine, Belphégor se rendait chez le psychiatre, accompagné d'un infirmier un peu étrange avec ses piercings et son maquillage violet. Mais les excentriques, l'hôpital en était rempli, les médecins et le personnel semblaient même remporter haut la main d'un point de vue bizarreries.

Belphégor ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ou pas aller chez le psychiatre. Il hésitait. Il détestait parler de son passé avec les autres et le cachait. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait honte, il le méprisait car il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il souhaitait oublier. Il n'aimait pas non plus le fait que le psy lui dise de ne pas délaisser son passé, alors que c'est ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à faire. Belphégor ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais Fran, son psychiatre devait en savoir plus mais n'en parlait pas. Il attendait que Bel se confie de lui-même. Heureusement que le psy possédait une grande patience.

Et pourtant il aimait bien aller le voir, ce Fran, avec son air blasé et complètement détaché. Ses yeux semblaient ne vous porter aucun intérêt. Il souhaitait bien de le mettre dans son lit aussi, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques années. Ça le perturbait un peu.

Arrivé au bureau et salle de consultation qu'il connaissait bien, Belphégor entra sans frapper. Fran savait exactement qui était son patient à cette heure, il leva la tête et posa ses yeux verts sur Belphégor. Il allait commencer à parler, mais le blond le coupa, connaissant déjà la question.

-Je préfère le divan aujourd'hui, ushishishi.

Fran avait aménagé sa pièce de manière à ce qu'il y ait de nombreuses possibilités différentes pour s'asseoir : un divan, des poufs à billes, des fauteuils, plein de coussins dans un coin sur un tapis épais et tout doux. Les patients choisissaient ce qu'ils préféraient, ce qui les mettait plus à l'aise pour le reste de la séance le tout dans des tons beiges, avec quelques touches de couleurs plus chaleureuses par endroit.

Le choix de Belphégor étonna un peu Fran, mais il ne le montra pas. Il n'avait jamais pris le divan jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il préférait les fauteuils ou les poufs. Les coussins par terre, il s'en servait des fois pour les balancer sur le psy ou tout simplement les éventrer, faisant ainsi voler des plumes partout dans la pièce. Fran avait dans un des placards de son bureau, une réserve de coussins, spécialement pour Belphégor.

Normalement, il n'aurait jamais laissé un patient s'amuser aussi brutalement dans son espace de travail. Mais il préférait que Belphégor s'amuse sur ses coussins plutôt que de lui faire des avances. Il était médecin, lui le patient. Ça ne pouvait aller plus loin. Fran ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Belphégor s'acharnait. Bien qu'il connaissait énormément de choses sur le comportement humain, l'amour, en tant que vécu, était une chose très inconnue pour lui. Enfin… dans l'hypothèse que Belphégor lui porte un minimum d'amour, et ça, c'était très incertain.

-Bien, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois, déclara-t-il une fois que Bel se fut installé.

-Ushishishi, c'était où déjà ?

Fran soupira, n'avait-il aucune mémoire ? Belphégor souriait. Evidemment, il se souvenait où leur dernière conversation s'était stoppée. En plus d'être un prince, il était un génie… Mais cela amusait Bel d'embêter les gens autour de lui. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il prenne du bon temps un peu dans sa vie, surtout qu'il n'avait pu en profiter plus jeune.

-A votre frère, Rasiel, qui semble-t-il est meilleur que vous, surement du point de vue mémoire, déclara le psychiatre.

-Je suis bien meilleur que ce boulet, râla le blond. J'ai toujours été mieux que lui.

-Entre jumeaux, c'est normal qu'il y ait un certain esprit de compétition, des points communs comme des différences.

-A part le fait d'être jumeaux, la seule chose que l'on partage c'est notre haine envers certaines personnes.

-Et qui sont ces gens ?

Belphégor ne répondit pas à Fran, car cette question touchait un point de son passé qu'il souhaitait oublier. Le psychiatre n'insista pas, ayant l'habitude de ces silences, il se devait d'être patient. Fran savait bien des choses, il connaissant dans les moindres détails le dossier de Belphégor. Ce jeune homme ayant eu affaire à la justice, ainsi que son frère, le dossier était très complet, que ce soit des détails sordides ou insignifiants, des preuves glauques ou des photos que l'on pouvait trouver abjectes.

Le dossier de Belphégor et Rasiel n'était qu'un regroupement d'ignobles choses, sous toutes les formes. Le psy se disait souvent que la volonté de ces jumeaux devait être extrêmement forte et exceptionnellement inébranlable. Mais Fran voulait vraiment que ce soit le blond qui parle. Les séances ne serviraient à rien si le médecin ne poussait pas un minimum son patient à s'ouvrir… Enfin, Belphégor était un cas un peu spécial.

-Au moins, le psy de ce débile de Rasiel est célèbre, ushishishi. Il parait qu'il soigne pas mal de stars. Pas comme toi.

Belphégor tutoyait Fran, et ce, depuis leur première séance. Et le médecin n'avait jamais rien dit, ne trouvant pas cela trop gênant. Le blond se prélassait comme un gros chat dans le divan.

-Connu ne veut pas dire compétant. Le psy de votre frère a eu son diplôme seulement grâce à l'argent…

Bel se leva pour se placer derrière Fran et l'enlacer en posant sa tête dans son cou.

-Ushishisihi, moi, j'ai un psychiatre sexy au moins, murmura le blond avant d'embrasser du bout des lèvres la peau pale.

Fran ne bougea pas. Ça aussi, il avait l'habitude. Belphégor lui faisait sans cesse des avances, détournant ainsi les séances de Fran. Le psychiatre se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et alla chercher un coussin.

-Jouez plutôt avec ça, dit-il en lançant le coussin à Belphégor qui le rattrapa. Je ne suis pas votre jouet sexuel, et surtout pas en dominé.

Belphégor qui souriait tiqua aux mots de Fran. Il serra la mâchoire et ses mains tremblaient sur le coussin. Il resta immobile durant quelques minutes avant d'exploser de rire, entrant presque dans une sorte de transe.

-Ushishishi ! Plus jamais… shishishi, plus jamais… Nous l'avons promis, nous nous sommes promis… Plus jamais nous ne serons soumis… Ushishishi. Jamais.

Fran assis à son bureau, notait tout ce que disait Belphégor dans ces moments. Bien qu'il ne divulguait jamais rien d'autres que des bribes de souvenirs, des petits détails anodins. Il ne dévoilait rien de son passé. Fran essayerait de le brusquer un peu plus lors des prochaines séances… quoiqu'il n'ait jamais rien tenté lors des « crises » du blond. Il envisagerait peut-être une nouvelle approche.

Belphégor passa le reste de la séance à rire en éventrant les pauvres coussins qui n'avaient rien demandé pour leur part. Lorsque Belphégor se calma un peu, il se rassit sur le divan et entreprit d'enlever les nombreuses plumes coincées dans ses manches ou cheveux. Le psy regarda le carnage, à croire que Bel venait de plumer une poule ou une oie. Il ne manquait que le sang… Mais Fran chassa vite la vision d'une photo du dossier des jumeaux de son esprit.

-Ushishishi. J'ai l'impression d'être un ange dans ces moments, murmura Belphégor comme une confession pour lui-même.

Fran l'entendit. Oui, on pouvait considérer Belphégor comme un ange… si on le ne connaissait pas, qu'on le voyait de loin, derrière un mur, avec un tas de plume sur la tête… et de nuit. Oui, dans ces conditions, le blond était un ange. Pourtant, on pouvait y songer en tant qu'ange déchu… Un ange souillé.

-Belphégor, la séance est terminée. Skull doit vous attendre pour vous raccompagner.

-Ushishishi, tu ne veux pas me ramener ? Skull, il est bavard, mais il est pas drôle… enfin, il pourrait l'être s'il ne passait pas sa vie à râler sur le directeur.

Le médecin ne prit pas la peine de regarder son agenda, le connaissant presque par cœur. Il n'avait personne avant une heure, mais il devait faire un minimum de rangement avant son prochain patient. Il se leva et se plaça devant le blond. Il lui enleva la dernière plume qui trainait dans ses cheveux. Fran lui embrassa le front, enfin, surtout les cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, étrangement, l'idée l'avait séduit.

-La prochaine fois, Belphégor. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Skull.

Bel resta quelques secondes immobile avant de sourire et de sortir, satisfait de sa séance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les premières choses que fit Byakuran en sortant furent de longs et fastidieux étirements. Une journée entière, avec une petite partie de la nuit sans bouger, il avait vraiment du mal. Enfin, déjà, il devait se souvenir de la totalité des évènements qui l'avaient amené à se retrouver en chambre de sécurité.

Quelque chose qui s'était passé avec Squalo, et Xanxus aussi. Et après ? Il s'était totalement éveillé dans la chambre blanche et ce dans une complète incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Va vraiment falloir que j'en parle au psy, pensa-t-il. S' « il » est revenu, ça pourrait à nouveau dégénérer, et je ne préfère pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Surtout si je ne veux pas recommencer à faire des tours régulièrement en chambre de sécu'…

Byakuran entra dans la salle de vie, où tous les patients étaient présents.

-Quoi ? Vous avez mangé des gâteaux sans moi ?

-Kufufu, tu as un véritable radar à sucre. Lussuria t'en a gardé une part, même si on sait tous que tu aurais préféré des marshmallows.

-Quel sadique, me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit d'emmener de la nourriture ici…

-C'est ça, de toute manière, un de tes amis va t'en ramener et tu arriveras comme d'hab' à faire passer en douce ton paquet, kufufu…

-Si seulement il pouvait venir tous les jours… déclara Bykuran.

Puis il partit voir Squalo qui lisait allongé tranquillement sur un transat de la terrasse. L'argenté sursauta lorsqu'il le vit et lui adressa un regard noir prêt à lui lancer le livre qu'il tenait.

-Tout doux, Squalo-kun. Je viens juste m'excuser. Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute.

-Voiii ! C'est trop facile ça, Byakuran, cracha Squalo.

-Je savais bien que tu réagirais ainsi. Hier, ce n'était pas moi, enfin pas totalement. Maintenant, excuse-moi encore une fois, mais je dois aller parler à Fong.

Byakuran laissa Squalo un peu perplexe, et alla rapidement voir le médecin. Il l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui demandant ce qui l'amenait ici. Byakuran se devait de lui en parler, il ne voulait pas que ça redevienne comme avant. Il le refusait, et malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en sortir, « il » revenait toujours, « il » faisait partie de lui, et il ne « le » contrôlait pas complètement. Il n'avait pas réussi à « le » contrôler la veille. C'était pour ça qu'il venait demander un peu d'aide à Fong. Byakuran déclara dans un demi-murmure :

-Je crois que Ghost est de retour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Basil sautillait presque de joie. La journée avait été certes épuisante, mais agréable. Elle touchait à sa fin lorsque Lal Mirch était venue lui demandé un petit service.

-Tu as bien raccompagné Tsunayoshi hier ? Il a oublié son manteau. J'ai appelé chez lui dans l'après-midi, mais personne n'a répondu. Je suis pas mal occupée ce soir. Voilà, l'adresse, tu peux lui rapporter, s'il te plait. Voilà l'adresse, dit-elle en donnant le manteau et un petit bout de papier griffonné. Merci d'avance.

Evidemment, Basil avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il se trouvait à présent dans les rues de Namimori, à la recherche de la maison de Tsuna. Il déambulait, un léger sourire sur le visage. Dans la rue, Basil ne passait pas inaperçu, les filles se retournaient souvent à son passage, ainsi que certains garçons. Basil avait des grands yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains clairs mi-longs. Son expression douce et posée reflétait bien son caractère.

Il finit par trouver la maison en question et resta deux minutes devant la sonnette, hésitant. Aurait-il le courage de l'inviter ? Basil prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. Oui, il lui redonnerait son manteau. Oui il l'inviterait par la même occasion. Oui il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. La porte s'ouvrit, et ce fut une charmante femme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, accueillant Basil.

-Oh bonsoir, vous êtes un ami de Tsuna ? demanda-t-elle

-Euh… non, en fait, je travaille à l'hôpital et hier, Tsuna a oublié sa veste. Je lui ramène donc.

-Que c'est gentil à vous, Tsuna est dans sa chambre au premier. Allez-y, je dois terminer le diner.

Basil se déchaussa, et d'un pas hésitant monta les escaliers. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il rêvait ou pas. Sa mère doit être un ange, pensa-t-il. Il toqua à la porte où un petit écriteau indiquait « Tsuna ». Dès qu'il entendit le « Entrez », son cœur loupa un battement.

Aller, motive toi mon grand, tu l'invites, s'encouragea Basil mentalement.

_A suivre…_

Voilà mes chatons ! Désolée… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Basil/Tsuna. Mais dites ça à la grenouille et au prince blond ! Et encore pardon pour Fran qui fait un peu OCC dans ce chapitre… ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de parler dans ce chapitre.

Enfin, bref… j'espère que cela vous a plu, que vous vous posez des questions sur Bel ainsi que sur Byakuran. Une petite review pour me soumettre vos hypothèses ?

A bientôt mes chatons !


	9. Chp 8 : Diner et Visites

**Rating** : M… Insultes, et un peu de violence.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Je sais que beaucoup de gens attendent un lemon… Désolée mes chatons, il y en aura, c'est sûr. Mais rappelez-vous que dans l'unité psy : Squalo ne connaissait pas Xanxus. Il ne peut pas vraiment arriver comme ça : « Salut, tu me plais bien. On baise ? » (Rappelez-vous aussi pourquoi ils sont dans l'unité). Pareil pour Basil/Tsuna. Fran est le médecin de Bel… donc… un peu de patience.

Pour l'instant le lemon le plus probable est celui de Mukuro/Hibari (qui devrait arriver bientôt, d'ici un ou deux chapitres).

Et comme toutes les histoires des différents couples sont en parallèle, je ne peux pas en avancer une plus qu'une autre, car après il y aurait quelques problèmes temporels X.x

Une petite playlist :

-Ycare – « Confession » et « Alison »

-Koko – « Imitation Black piano vers. »

(et aussi Little girls… oui… Pedobear XD)

Bon chapitre !

**Chapitre 8 : Diner et Visites**

Basil entra, non sans une petite appréhension, en serrant toujours dans ses mains la veste. La chambre de Tsuna était assez simple, avec un lit contre le mur sur la droite et un bureau sous la fenêtre. Le petit châtain, assis sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, regardait Basil, extrêmement surpris de voir l'infirmier dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

-Euh… commença Basil avant que Tsuna ne prenne la parole. Tu as oublié ton manteau à l'hôpital hier.

-J'me demandais où je l'avais mis. Merci de me l'avoir rapporté.

Tsuna posa son ordinateur et se leva pour prendre sa veste. Dans un sens il était content de la visite de l'infirmier, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et travailler sur son ordinateur avec son attelle était assez compliqué. L'arrivée de Basil lui permettait de faire une pause bien méritée, et puis, l'heure du diner approchait. Étrangement Tsuna ne voulait pas que Basil s'en aille.

-Bon… je vais y aller alors, déclara rapidement l'infirmier.

Il sortit de la chambre, et s'arrêta dans les escaliers, deux secondes, après avoir vérifié que Tsuna ne le suivait pas. Mais pourquoi s'était-il dégonflé ? Mais quel idiot… Ce n'était pas si dur de demander : « ça te tente une sortie ciné dans la semaine ? » ou « t'es libre un jour ? ». En théorie non… mais tout le monde sait que la théorie est toujours plus simple que la pratique. Basil soupira devant son manque de courage, il attendait quoi pour remonter et demander ? Dépité, il descendit les escaliers lorsque la mère de Tsuna sortit de la cuisine, avec un grand sourire.

-Tu dineras bien avec nous ? A moins que tu aies d'autres projets.

Basil hésita quelques secondes. Définitivement, sa mère était parfaite. Si les anges existent, alors la mère de Tsuna en est un, pensa-t-il. L'infirmier se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour en apprendre plus sur le châtain, et qu'il pourrait voir un peu ce qui lui plaisait. Mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas déranger.

-Je ne sais pas, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

-Mais non, de toute façon, je fais toujours trop à manger.

-Et bien… Non je n'ai rien de prévu. J'accepte avec plaisir, madame.

-Super, tu peux aller chercher Tsuna pour lui dire que l'on mange.

Tsuna dans sa chambre ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Dommage que l'infirmier soit parti aussi vite. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que Tsuna l'embrasse à nouveau ? Après tout, le petit châtain ne savait rien sur Basil, il pouvait très bien être un hétérosexuel pur et dur. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Tsuna sursauta.

-Hiii ! Ba..Basil ? Tu es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, ta mère m'a invité à rester diner. D'ailleurs, c'est prêt.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Tsuna précéda Basil, le guidant jusqu'à la cuisine où ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. La mère de Tsuna apporta les plats sur la table, Basil lui proposa son aide qu'elle refusa poliment en disant qu'il était invité.

Plus Basil regardait Tsuna, plus il le trouvait mignon. La mère de Tsuna, Nana, posait des questions sur le travail de Basil et s'étonnait de ne l'avoir jamais croisé à l'hôpital, car elle y allait assez souvent, mais pas pour les même raisons que son fils.

-Ah bon ? Vous travaillez aussi à l'hôpital ? demanda l'infirmier.

-Pas totalement. En fait, je donne des cours de cuisine aux patients de l'unité psychiatrique.

-Et ce n'est pas trop dur avec ce genre de patients ? Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette unité, mais d'après ce que j'entends, ils y en a qui peuvent être dangereux.

-Absolument pas, même si certains peuvent être un peu spéciaux j'admets, ce sont des gens charmants

Le diner continua calmement, Basil apprit que Tsuna faisait des études de Lettres, ayant toujours été nul pour toutes les autres matières. L'infirmier était vraiment sous le charme du châtain… et il ne savait absolument pas que le contraire était aussi vrai. Tsuna dévorait des yeux Basil, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Au dessert, le petit châtain aborda le sujet du cinéma, parlant de ce qu'il aimait bien, et surtout d'un genre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Je déteste avoir peur, les films d'horreur, c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

-Ah ? Moi ça dépends, répondit Basil. Si c'est pour Halloween, avec des amis, un film d'horreur c'est amusant. D'ailleurs, ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ce weekend ?

-Pourquoi pas, il y a un film que j'aimerais bien voir. Ça tombe bien, dit Tsuna avec un grand sourire.

Basil sourit aussi, mais dans sa tête, un mini-Basil faisait la danse du bonheur et son cœur dans sa poitrine pareil. Il était fier de lui, il avait réussi à placer son invitation dans la conversation, naturellement, et Tsuna avait accepté. Basil se coucherait heureux ce soir-là. Finalement, le repas se termina, l'infirmier ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il aurait souhaité qu'il dure plus longtemps, mais il repartait en étant sur de revoir Tsuna, et ça, ça le rendait heureux.

Dans l'entrée, Basil et Tsuna échangèrent leur numéro, pour qu'ils puissent se joindre afin de régler les détails de leur sortie. L'infirmier devrait patienter quelques jours. Nana faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

-Bien, je vais y aller. Je t'appelle vendredi soir, dit-il.

Avant que Tsuna réponde, Basil posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, juste un effleurement, puis sourit avant de sortir en chuchotant : « vengeance ».

Tsuna sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec ce bel infirmier, lui qui n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, il risquait d'apprécier celui de Namimori bien plus qu'avant. Lal Mirch avait raison. Il allait se faire faire une carte de fidélité, une qui s'appellerait Basil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte de Dino Cavalone. Le blond alla ouvrir, en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, en pleine semaine. Ça ne pouvait pas être le facteur, Dino n'avait rien commandé. Il ouvrit la porte, après avoir traversé avec difficulté son appartement. Les meubles semblaient lui sauter dessus.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien Dino Cavalone ?

-Oui, et vous êtes ?

-Fong, le médecin de l'unité psychiatrique où Squalo est interné.

-Oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Dino.

-Non, non. Je venais juste vous parler de quelque chose.

-Entrez, alors.

Fong suivit Dino. Ils s'assirent dans le salon assez simplement aménagé, avec peu de meubles pour éviter que le blond ne se fasse mal en trébuchant ce qui arrivait très souvent. Le médecin allait commencer à parler, mais fut coupé par Dino.

-Comment va Squalo ? Mieux ?

-Il va bien. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, il n'est là que depuis peu.

-Tant mieux alors.

Ce médecin calme inspirait confiance à Dino, ça le rassurait de savoir Squalo entre de bonnes mains.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Squalo, et c'est un sportif de haut niveau, assez discret d'ailleurs. Mais son coach l'est moins.

-Vous voulez parler de Tyr ? demanda Dino.

-Oui. Je n'étais pas présent lors de la réunion avant l'arrivée de Squalo dans mon unité, et les analyses n'étaient pas encore faites. Je les ai reçues hier, en fin d'après-midi. Je sais que Squalo n'est pas toxicomane, sinon il aurait un autre comportement. Mais ses analyses révèlent la présence de drogue.

-Mais avec ses entrainements, et tout le reste. Il n'a jamais pris de drogue. Même s'il était au fond du gouffre, il ne toucherait pas à ce genre de connerie !

-Je sais… Même si je le connais que depuis peu, ça ne semble pas être dans son caractère de se droguer, même occasionnellement.

-Mais, quelle drogue ? interrogea le blond. Parce que ça pourrait expliquer le pourquoi de ses actes.

-Extasy, répondit le médecin. Mais il semble qu'il en ait pris un ou deux jours avant son accident.

-Mais même sous l'effet de la drogue, jamais Squalo n'aurait tenté de se suicider.

-Pas de lui-même. Et c'est là qu'intervient son coach. Tyr semble trainer dans des affaires un peu louches, et dans le trafic de drogue, notamment d'extasy. Après ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je pense que c'est Tyr qui a poussé Squalo à consommer, et lors de la rechute des effets de la drogue, qui n'est pas forcément un bon moment, Tyr en a un peu profité pour le pousser à faire des actes que Squalo n'aurait jamais fait.

Dino réfléchissait à toute allure. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il avait appelé Squalo, un peu avant son hospitalisation en urgence, c'était Tyr qui avait répondu. Le blond serra les poings, se leva et donna un coup dans le mur, se faisant mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère qui l'envahissait. Fong regardait Dino, comprenant sa réaction. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de venir en parler avec le blond. En tant que personne ayant demandé l'hospitalisation de Squalo et aussi en tant qu'ami, Dino se devait d'être au courant.

-Savez-vous où je pourrais joindre Tyr ? reprit le médecin.

-Non, je n'ai pas son numéro. Les seules fois où je le vois, c'est chez Squalo ou à ses entrainements. Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai, il faut aller prévenir la police non ?

-N'oubliez pas que ce ne sont que des suppositions. C'est Squalo et Tyr qui détiennent la vérité, déjà que dans un sens, j'ai un peu outrepassé le secret médical…

-Merci de m'en avoir parlé alors.

-J'essaierais d'en savoir plus de la part de Squalo. Mais pour Tyr… j'ai un contact dans la police, je lui demanderai… en espérant qu'il accepte. Je l'appellerais durant l'après-midi.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Tyr ne se soit pas manifesté… déclara Dino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les patients de l'unité psychiatrique venaient à peine de finir le déjeuner lorsqu'un bruit de vitre brisée dérangea leur tranquillité. Ils se regardèrent tous. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, ils étaient tous dans la salle de vie ou en terrasse.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, déclara Lussuria.

L'homme sortit de la pièce, laissant les patients avec Lévi et Skull, l'infirmier qui remplaçait Fong lorsqu'il était absent. Infirmier qui ressemblait presque plus à un patient avec ses pansements un peu partout, et avec un coté excentrique. Il était beau à sa manière, avec ses piercings et son maquillage violet.

Lussuria revint rapidement, un peu paniqué.

-Skull-chan ! Apelle la sécurité s'il te plait, et suis moi. Lévi, reste avec eux.

-Encore une fois, c'est moi qui me tape tout le sale boulot… râla Skull, en sortant son téléphone.

Les deux hommes repartirent, aussi vite que précédemment. Les patients se demandaient, pour la plupart ce qu'il se tramait dans l'unité. Byakuran faisait quelques hypothèses avec Mukuro et Belphégor. Zakuro ne semblait n'y prêter aucune attention, tout comme Xanxus. Daisy avait levé la tête et était reparti dans ses activités intenses de « je dévisage les fleurs ». Tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment envahissait Squalo.

Soudain, un cri résonna dans toute l'unité. L'intrus hurlait un nom. Le sang de cette personne se glaça.

-SQUALOOOOOO !

L'argenté aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Tyr, son coach sportif. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Squalo se leva et couru jusque dans l'entrée où un spectacle un peu spécial l'attendait. En effet, Tyr était un homme grand et assez musclé avec les cheveux en bataille, il tenait une épée et avait brisé la vitre de l'entrée. Lussuria ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire, lui demandait de se calmer, et Skull téléphonait.

Lorsque Tyr vit Squalo, il l'appela de nouveau, lui ordonnant presque de le rejoindre. Mais l'argenté ne voulait pas.

-VOIIIIII ! Tyr casses toi connard ! Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi !

-Squalo ! Reviens, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Rien à faire ici ? Voiii, je te signale que c'est à cause de l'enfoiré que tu es que je suis ici ! Viens là que je puisse te buter !

Squalo serrait tellement les poings que ses jointures blanchissaient et lui faisaient mal. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et dans le ventre de rage. Il serait prêt à tuer Tyr s'il avait une épée sous la main en cet instant… et même s'il n'en avait pas. Squalo se jeta sur Tyr mais son élan fut coupé par des bras puissants.

-Voiiii ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi buter cet enfoiré ! Tout est de sa faute !

Xanxus avait suivi Squalo lorsque celui-ci s'était précipité hors de la salle. Finalement il avait bien fait. Il sera sans mal contre son torse l'argenté qui se débattait comme un diable, en proie à une rage sans nom.

-Voiiii ! Laisse-moi putain !

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué déchet mais t'as rien et il est armé ! explosa Xanxus. Maintenant tu viens avec moi.

-Xanxus, retourne en salle commune avec Squalo ! ordonna Lussuria.

Xanxus partit en direction des chambres avec Squalo qui se débattait toujours dans ses bras. Tyr agitait son épée lorsqu'il sentit deux trucs froids appuyés contre sa tête. Il stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement.

-Bien… maintenant. On va gentiment se calmer, fit une voix froide et extrêmement dangereuse. Tu vas poser ton épée au sol et rester sage jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

Lussuria regarda rapidement Skull et le bénit mentalement. Il avait réussi à faire déplacer le directeur en personne, ainsi qu'un chirurgien… Mais de là, à sortir des armes. Reborn n'avait qu'un simple pistolet tandis que Colonello avait carrément un énorme fusil.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria Skull.

-Juste le temps que Colonello mette la main sur ses munitions, et toi t'avais qu'à faire quelque chose…

Tyr fut remis à la police, et le policier ne demanda rien sur les armes que portaient les deux hommes, à croire que c'était normal, il salua même de la tête le directeur. Lussuria s'en étonna et demanda pourquoi.

-Ça… dit Colonello en montrant son fusil avec un sourire en coin. Ce ne sont pas de vraies armes, et elles ne sont même pas chargées, cora'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Voiiii ! Mais tu vas me lâcher putain !

Xanxus ne disait rien, il avait amené Squalo dans sa chambre. Le brun se coucha dans son lit entrainant Squalo avec lui. L'argenté se retourna de manière à lui faire face.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de faire la peau à ce connard !

-Ce déchet était armé ! Et c'est pas dans ton état que tu arriveras à lui faire quoi que ce soit ! hurla Xanxus.

Squalo se rendait compte à quel point le brun avait raison. Il serra la chemise de Xanxus entre ses doigts et posa son front sur son torse chaud.

-Tout est de sa faute… murmura-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots silencieux.

Xanxus passa ses bras autour de Squalo, le laissant évacuer le stress et toutes ses émotions trop fortes des derniers jours. L'argenté pleurait en silence contre Xanxus, ses nerfs l'avaient lâché, il se sentait fatigué de tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le brun sentait les larmes chaudes mouiller sa chemise. Squalo pleura assez longtemps, mais le temps n'avait pas d'importance en cet instant.

_A suivre…_

Et voilà mes chatons ! Je suis trop fière ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! Je gère trop !

Bref, oui, je m'excuse aussi de revenir encore et toujours à l'unité psy et Squalo… mais que voulez-vous… je l'aime mon requin.

Sinon… que dire… Ah oui ! Aujourd'hui en me baladant avec un ami, on a découvert le numéro de ma mairie sur une plaque d'un jardin de jeux d'enfants… Bah on a câblé tous les deux : .. 69 18 69 18 (Non ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai même la photo.)

Bref, c'est bientôt la rentrée… Profitez de ce qu'il vous reste de vacances ! Et remotivez l'auteur avec une review ! Merci et à bientôt mes chatons !


	10. Chp 9 : Sorties

**Rating** : M… héhé, vous allez me détester.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons !

Vous savez quoi ? Lemon dans le prochain chapitre ! (Ouais, je sais… ça en a mis du temps…)

Merci à **Shikangae** pour la playlist de ce chapitre, car je ne savais plus quoi écouter :

-Porcelain & the Tramps – "Redlight District" et "Who's next"

**Bel-chan-x-frannie **: j'ai adoré ta review mon chaton. Merci encore pour cette déclaration ^^ et la suite la voilà ! A bientôt chaton !

**Chapitre 9 : Sorties**

Le weekend était arrivé bien rapidement pour Basil. Il avait eu beaucoup de travail et le temps avait continué sa course sans que l'infirmier s'en rendre vraiment compte. En ce moment même, Basil marchait en direction de la maison de Tsuna. Il l'avait appelé la veille pour convenir d'une heure et plus ou moins du déroulement de la soirée.

Basil l'invitait manger dans un petit restaurant choisi par Tsuna lui-même, et ensuite ils iraient au cinéma. Une soirée un peu bateau, certes… mais il fallait bien commencer en douceur pour une première sortie ? Surtout si l'infirmier voulait revoir le petit châtain qui lui plaisait tant.

Il arriva chez Tsuna, un sourire timide aux lèvres, et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement comme si le châtain l'avait guetté. Il était déjà prêt, sa veste enfilée et ses chaussures mises. Il sourit avant de dire qu'il sortait à sa mère. Tsuna hésita quelques secondes… Il ferait la bise à l'infirmier au retour.

-Alors, dans quel resto' veux-tu aller ? demanda Basil alors que le châtain fermait la porte.

-Chez le père d'un ami qui fait des sushis, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, et on y mange bien.

-Parfait alors, en route.

Même si Basil avait le permis, il économisait pour acheter une voiture neuve et pas une épave. Il se contentait pour l'instant des transports en commun, ou de la marche à pied, bonne pour la santé. Heureusement que le petit restaurant de sushis ne se trouvait pas très loin de la maison de Tsuna. Un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine l'accueillit joyeusement.

-Tsuna ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il avec plaisir. Tu manges sur place ?

-Oui, répondit le châtain en s'installant au comptoir, tout comme Basil.

L'infirmier se figea deux secondes en apercevant des personnes qu'il connaissait bien dans la salle. Lal Mirch et son mari mangeaient tranquillement, et ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués, ou alors ne voulaient pas les voir pour ne pas les déranger. Tsuna aussi remarqua le médecin, mais dit à Basil de ne pas y faire attention. Ils venaient souvent ici.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir les garçons ? reprit l'homme.

Tsuna qui connaissait bien la carte fit rapidement son choix et aida Basil qui ne se décidait pas. Le châtain s'était rapproché de l'infirmier de manière à ce que leurs cuisses et épaules se touchent. Basil essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

J'agis vraiment comme une gamine de douze ans à son premier flirt, se désespéra-t-il mentalement. Reprends toi mon grand ! C'est toi qui es censé le draguer.

Finalement il choisit la même chose que Tsuna, et ils commencèrent à parler.

-D'où connais-tu ce restaurant ? demanda Basil, un peu curieux.

-En fait, Yamamoto-san est le père d'un de mes amis. Takeshi Yamamoto, nous étions au lycée ensemble. Il était un peu comme moi, nul partout. Sauf en sport, notamment en Baseball. Maintenant, il essaie de passer en professionnel.

-Yamamoto… Takeshi ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontré à l'hôpital. Enfin, je l'ai croisé et les filles piaillaient son nom sur son passage. Il venait rendre visite à quelqu'un je crois.

-Surement, son copain est hospitalisé en ce moment, Hayato Gokudera, qui est aussi l'un de mes amis.

-Mais vous passez votre vie à l'hôpital en fait ! déclara Basil.

-Je crois aussi, pouffa Tsuna. Par contre, si leur relation pouvait rester un peu secrète. Takeshi ne veut pas trop que ça s'ébruite, il tient à sa tranquillité et à celle de son copain surtout. Ainsi qu'à la santé des paparazzis…

-Comment ça ?

-Hayato est un peu… soupe au lait. Il s'énerve facilement et peut devenir violent… Alors je ne donne pas cher des quelques paparazzis qui suivent Takeshi.

Basil et Tsuna continuèrent de discuter un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, finissant le repas. Durant toute la durée du repas, Tsuna frôla Basil de la main aussi souvent que possible, lançant des sourires innocents. L'infirmier régla l'addition et fut agréablement surpris car Yamamoto leur avait fait une petite réduction. « Fidélité » qu'il avait dit, et aussi parce qu'il connaissait Tsuna depuis longtemps. En sortant, Basil ne put voir le clin d'œil de Yamamoto à l'intention de Tsuna.

-Ils sont mignons n'est-pas ? demanda le cuisinier à ses autres clients.

-C'est mon patient et l'autre un infirmier… déclara Lal Mirch. Et vu comment ils se dévoraient des yeux, c'est pas qu'une relation amicale.

-C'est bien pour cela qu'ils sont touchants, un début d'histoire c'est toujours mignon.

-Sacré Yamamoto, je reprendrais bien quelques sushis cora' !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Basil et Tsuna avaient choisi un film d'action mais sans extraterrestres, sans passages trop sanglant où les mecs se font découper en morceaux. Ils ne prirent pas de pop-corn car ils venaient de manger.

Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, au dernier rang, à la demande de Tsuna. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle, et la plupart des gens se trouvait soit devant, soit au milieu de la grande pièce. Le film commença, il n'était pas mal, mais ce n'était pas LE film de l'année. Basil sentait que Tsuna se crispait à certains passages du film, et instinctivement l'infirmier prit la main du châtain. Dans le noir, il ne vit pas le sourire presque vicieux de Tsuna.

Basil ne comprit que la moitié de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Tsuna venait de lui monter sur les genoux, lui faisant face et le dominant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient au fond de la salle, avec personne autour et plongés dans la pénombre.

-Euh… Tsuna ?

Le châtain embrassa Basil, le faisant ainsi taire. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Les lèvres de Tsuna étaient agréables avec un côté enfantin et délicieusement mutin. L'infirmier approfondit le baiser, jouant avec sa comparse sans empressement, avec tendresse. Tsuna rompit l'échange brutalement. Il plaça un doigt sur la bouche de Basil qui allait parler.

Il rapprocha sa tête du cou de Basil et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite. L'infirmier soupira de plaisir et se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tsuna lui caresser le torse. Lorsque le châtain passa sa main sous sa chemise, Basil revint à la réalité et le repoussa doucement.

-On est au cinéma, chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais. Mais ceci me dit que tu as envie de moi… ronronna Tsuna.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il effleura le début d'érection de Basil qui rougit immédiatement. Tsuna lui adressa un sourire innocent avant de revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres. Basil posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son… partenaire ? Il ne pouvait pas dire son compagnon ou son petit-ami, ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble.

Basil désirait certes Tsuna, mais il ne voulait pas juste un plan cul. Oui, il faisait assez fleur bleue, mais c'était dans son caractère. Devait-il repousser à nouveau le châtain ? Peut-être risquait-il de le perdre… Mais il valait mieux stopper le petit châtain avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'il atteigne un point de non-retour.

Lorsque Tsuna entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Basil, celui-ci lui attrapa les mains avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Arrête s'il te plait… murmura l'infirmier. Pas au cinéma.

Tsuna soupira avant d'embrasser à nouveau Basil puis se rassit sur son siège. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmier alla aux toilettes, en précisant qu'il y allait seul.

Basil se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au petit châtain qui le chauffait. Il sentait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de se dents qui torturaient avec délice son oreille, et de sa main sur son ventre...

Non, non, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il se mouilla de nouveau le visage, avant de retourner dans la salle. Tsuna devait se demander ce qu'il faisait. Basil revint donc dans la salle, et une fois assis, le châtain lui reprit la main. L'infirmier se concentra sur toute la fin du film.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il était assez tard lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma. Tsuna ne lâchait pas la main de Basil, qui rayonnait de bonheur intérieurement. Ils parlèrent assez rapidement du film, l'ayant plus ou moins suivi. Une fois arrivés devant la maison de Tsuna, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, un peu incertains. Au bout d'un moment, Basil rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

-Tsuna ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu.. tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait fait ! Pourtant, une montée d'angoisse atténuait son excitation. Et s'il disait…

-Oui, on peut tenter.

OUI ! Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de le harceler !

-Comment ça « tenter » ? demanda Basil.

-On ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, mais tu me plais bien. Alors pourquoi pas… Bon, je vais rentrer alors. On se rappelle plus tard. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Merci.

Tsuna fit un dernier bisou à Basil avant de rentrer, laissant l'infirmier dehors, les neurones en ébullition.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dimanche matin, Mukuro fut l'un des premiers levés, et le seul surtout. Le dimanche, on laissait aux patients le droit de faire la grasse matinée. La raison de l'excitation de l'ananas ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il sortait enfin de l'unité…

Théoriquement, il aurait dû sortir la veille. Mais sa chère alouette n'était pas venue le chercher, ce qui lui avait valu une longue engueulade de la part du patient de l'unité. Toutes les affaires de Mukuro étaient prêtes, et attendaient dans l'entrée qui avait été réparée rapidement après le passage de Tyr. D'ailleurs, lorsque Mukuro avait appris qu'Hibari était passé pour arrêter Tyr, il avait laissé un message à son alouette pas forcement des plus agréable.

Normalement, Hibari Kyoya, la moitié de Mukuro, ne devrait pas tarder. Le patient semblait surexcité rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son amant. Lussuria lui faisait d'ailleurs remarquer, mais Mukuro s'en fichait. Il voulait serrer de toutes ses forces Kyoya dans ses bras, même si celui-ci n'était pas du tout du genre démonstratif.

La veille, une petite soirée avait été organisée. La pancarte « En espérant ne pas te revoir ici ! » était encore accrochée dans la salle commune. Dans un sens, les autres patients allaient un peu lui manquer, mais il était tellement heureux de quitter l'hôpital.

Hibari arriva enfin, et à peine fut-il entrer pour régler quelques détails que Mukuro lui sauta dessus. Il le serra dans ses bras comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

-Mon alouette !

-Lâche-moi, ou je te mords à mort. J'ai des papiers à signer. Je te ramène et ensuite je retourne travailler.

-Sans cœur !

Finalement, Mukuro laissa Hibari, et Lussuria aida le patient à mettre ses affaires dans la voiture. Hibari revint, ayant fini, et monta dans la voiture où l'ananas s'était déjà installé.

Hibari Kyoya inspirait la crainte dans Namimori en tant que policier. Il était d'une rigueur sans nom, et faisait sa propre loi avec ses subordonnés. Malgré la peur qu'ils inspiraient à tous, Namimori était une ville extrêmement paisible.

-Tu vas vraiment repartir travailler ? demanda Mukuro dans la voiture.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Hibari n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il avait dit qu'il repartirait, alors il le ferait. Mukuro avait un peu perdu l'habitude de ce manque de conversation. Dans l'unité, il trouvait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Leur appartement n'était pas loin du commissariat. Hibari aida à peine Mukuro à monter ses bagages. L'appartement était lumineux, et assez grand. Il possédait deux chambres dont une servait de bureau, une grande salle de bain, un salon lumineux et une cuisine bien équipée. Le tout dans des couleurs très neutres, sauf dans leur chambre qui était faite de violet avec des touches d'indigo profond.

Mukuro porta ses bagages dans leur chambre, suivi par son amant. Alors qu'Hibari allait repartir, Mukuro le retint en le serrant contre lui. Il posa son visage contre le dos de l'alouette.

-Me laisse pas…

-Je vais trava… mais !

-Kufufu, ne t'ai-je jamais dit de ne jamais ramener ton travail à la maison mon cher Kyoya ?

Mukuro, en enlaçant Kyoya, lui avait piqué ses menottes et lui avait passé autour des poignets. L'ex-patient jeta son amant sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

-Mukuro, je vais te mordre à mort !

-Vas-y ! Tu sais bien que j'adore ça, kufufu, susurra-t-il.

Kyoya se débattait sous la puissante poigne de son amant. Mukuro l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se reculer tout aussi vite. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, un gout métallique sur la langue. Kyoya venait de réellement le mordre. Mukuro sourit sadiquement avant de replonger sur les lèvres de son alouette.

Kyoya se laissa faire, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la présence de Mukuro lui avait manqué. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'était jamais venu le voir, et qu'il n'avait presque jamais accepté les permissions du weekend : il souffrait à chaque fois que Mukuro repartait dans l'unité. Mais à présent, c'était terminé.

Il rendit son baiser à Mukuro, l'embrassant comme si sa dernière heure arrivait, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir la présence de l'autre. Avec Kyoya, jamais Mukuro ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Kyoya avait oublié qu'il devait repartir travailler, ça pouvait attendre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose en ce moment : que Mukuro le prenne là, violemment, pour lui faire sentir qu'il était bien revenu et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il le voulait en lui, il souhaitait le sentir se mouvoir en lui. Il désirait que Mukuro bouscule toutes ses notions sauf celle du plaisir.

_A suivre…_

Ne me tuez paaaas ! Je vous garde le meilleur pour le prochain chapitre. Prochain chapitre qui arrivera dans une semaine mes chatons, avec lemon ! (Les fans de Mukuro/Hibari vont être servis). Pour Basil/Tsuna… désolée s'ils font un peu OCC, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec ces deux petits bout'chous.

Le lemon c'est pour remonter le moral de tout le monde après la rentrée. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore rentrés (comme moi, par exemple), je vous souhaite un bon courage ! Que ce soit au collège, au lycée, en internat ou en école supérieure… (je vais pas tout citer) Bonne chance pour cette année, et j'espère que tout ira bien. Bonne rentrée mes chatons !

J'espère aussi que vous continuerez à suivre mes fics, car les reviews me font extrêmement plaisir, me motivent et illuminent ma journée.

Bref, à bientôt, laissez une petite review, je vous adore mes chatons !


	11. Chp 10 : Ferme les yeux…

**Rating** : M… CITRON !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons ! Alors la rentrée ?

Mon 1er chapitre à deux chiffres, je suis fière de moi ! Et il commence par un lemon !

Alors, comme d'hab une petite playlist :3

-GreenDay – "Wake me up when September ends"

-The Cranberries – "Zombie"

-(Pour les plus courageux, je trouve que la chanson "Evidence" de Marilyn Manson colle bien au couple, je l'ai beaucoup écoutée en écrivant le lemon, et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser de MM, cette chanson est assez douce.)

Pour Hibari : j'utilise son nom, et surtout son prénom (j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop).

**Chapitre 10 : Ferme les yeux…**

Kyoya n'en pouvait plus. Mukuro ne cessait de le torturer avec lenteur et délice. Il lui mordillait le cou qu'il avait très sensible, laissant quelques marques violacées et en revenait maltraiter ses lèvres légèrement gonflées. Mukuro lui maintenait les bras fermement au-dessus de sa tête, et ses genoux bloquaient les hanches de son alouette lui empêchant presque tout mouvement.

Le brun ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se laissait autant faire en cet instant. Habituellement, il aurait renversé la situation et reprit un certain contrôle. Mukuro devait vraiment avoir dû lui manquer plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et dans un sens ça l'énervait.

Mukuro relâcha les poignets menottés de Kyoya qui en profita pour passer ses mains derrière la nuque de son assaillant. Il ramena la tête de Mukuro afin de l'embrasser et lécher la petite blessure qu'il avait fait peu auparavant, d'effleurer de sa langue tout le cou pour finir sa course chaude sur l'épaule. Kyoya la mordit avec violence puis la pourlécha comme le ferait un chat, avant de recommencer à croquer avec une certaine agressivité cette épaule blanche.

-Kufufu, toujours aussi violent, chuchota Mukuro.

Mukuro se releva un peu, et fouilla dans la table de chevet pour en sortir un tube. Il fit un grand sourire à Kyoya qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Kufufu, je savais bien que tu le garderais.

Kyoya regardait attentivement le flacon de couleur rosé. C'était du lubrifiant à la cerise…chauffant… et Mukuro savait que son amant ne supportait pas bien l'odeur de ce fruit. Heureusement qu'il ne l'utilisait presque jamais, mais il semblait qu'Hibari n'allait pas y échapper cette fois-ci.

Mukuro sourit à nouveau en déboutonnant la chemise du brun. Il lui bloquait toujours les hanches avec ses jambes et sentait Kyoya se tortiller un peu. Mukuro commença à torturer les tétons roses en les mordillant, ses mains caressaient la taille du brun et lorsqu'il descendit sur le ventre Kyoya se cambra légèrement. Son souffle devenait lentement saccadé. Qu'il détestait que son amant s'amuse avec autant de lenteur…

-Dépêche-toi… grogna Kyoya dans un gémissement étouffé.

Mukuro se dévêtit rapidement, ne laissant que son caleçon où son excitation était clairement visible. Il défit aussi hâtivement la ceinture de Kyoya mais retira avec lenteur son pantalon en évitant l'érection d'Hibari qui souffla de bonheur après cette libération. Profitant du fait qu'il n'était plus entravé au niveau du bassin, il renversa Mukuro sur le lit, lui montant dessus. Il retint un gémissement lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent.

-Kufufu… ne joue pas trop à ça l'alouette, maugréa-t-il dans un râle léger diablement excitant.

Hibari lui adressa un regard noir, mais il ferma vite les yeux en sentant les hanches de Mukuro onduler, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, il souhaitait garder un minimum de contrôle. Il ne put cependant retenir un gémissement lorsque Mukuro vint caresser le bas de son dos, à la naissance de ses fesses. Les deux hommes enlevèrent le dernier vêtement qui les couvrait.

Mukuro reprit le contrôle en bloquant Kyoya sur le ventre. Il reprit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait laissé tomber et en déversa une noisette dans sa main. Mukuro fit glisser un doigt tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant qui frissonna sous cette caresse d'abord froide et légère. L'ex-patient se pencha pour croquer l'oreille de Kyoya qui lui envoya un coup de coude.

-Aie ! grogna Mukuro. Encore les morsures je veux bien… quel vilain garçon, je vais devoir te punir… kufufu.

Mukuro souleva les hanches de Kyoya, et avec ses doigts lubrifiés il suivit à nouveau le dos de son amant. Il pénétra l'intimité offerte avec un premier doigt, son alouette mordit l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements lorsque Mukuro fit entrer le second doigt. Avec son autre main, Mukuro entreprit de caresser le sexe de Kyoya ne demandant que du plaisir et la délivrance.

-Kufufu, j'aimerais bien pouvoir écouter le son de ta voix mon alouette…

-…se…oi…

-Pardon, je ne t'entends pas…

-Baise-moi, avant que je ne te morde…

-…à mort, finit Mukuro. Mais tu sais que mourir entre tes mains, ce serait presque plaisant.

Kyoya commençait à avoir chaud, désespérément chaud et son amant n'arrangeait rien. Mukuro rit doucement avant de lâcher ses hanches, et l'alouette se replaça rapidement sur le dos. Il enserra la taille de l'ex-patient de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. Mukuro pénétra dans l'intimité brulante d'un seul mouvement de hanche ce qui arracha un gémissement de pur plaisir à Kyoya.

Enfin. Enfin, Mukuro le possédait. Enfin, il allait lui faire sentir que son retour était réel, qu'il ne repartirait plus. Le brun fut surpris par la puissance du premier coup de reins de Mukuro, il s'en fichait à présent d'avoir le contrôle, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait. Le va-et-vient qu'entretenait Mukuro n'était en rien doux, il était plutôt sauvage et presque animal, mais il savait que son amant appréciait d'avantage. Kyoya se cambrait pour sentir plus profondément les sensations exquises de ce sexe qui le pénétrait.

Les cheveux de Mukuro glissaient entre ses doigts et ses ongles griffaient sa peau sensible. Le corps du policier était brulant, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête. Il espérait que Mukuro ne s'arrête jamais de toucher ce point hypersensible en lui. Il lui ordonna d'aller plus vite, plus profondément…

Mukuro accéléra les va-et-vient, ce qui plut à son amant car il sentit ses ongles lui écorcher encore plus le dos. Il sourit lorsqu'il commença à caresser le sexe de Kyoya au même rythme violent. Le souffle court, le brun ferma les yeux pendant que Mukuro vint l'embrasser. Kyoya jouit dans la main de son amant, gémissant son prénom à son oreille. Mukuro vint aussi, excité rien que par sa voix rauque, se répandant à l'intérieur de l'intimité accueillante et si chaude du brun.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, reprenant leur souffle, avant de se séparer. Mukuro se blottit contre son alouette encore perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ne partirait plus à présent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hibari était reparti travailler, mais en promettant implicitement qu'il reviendrait pour le déjeuner. Enfin… c'était Mukuro qui l'avait supplié de revenir pour qu'il puisse lui montrer qu'il s'était amélioré en cuisine.

Le policier revint donc dans l'appartement en craignant le pire, surtout avec un ananas comme son amant. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait exploser la cuisine. Il fut surpris mais ne le montra pas, gardant son air détaché, lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de désordre quelconque. Les deux hommes passèrent à table.

-Kufufu, quand je te disais que je m'étais amélioré.

Kyoya ne répondit pas, ça lui coutait d'admettre que Mukuro n'était plus aussi nul qu'un manchot avec des gants de boxe en cuisine. Le policier se dépêcha de repartir à la suite d'un appel d'un de ses subordonnés. Mukuro le retint juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte pour l'embrasser.

-Reviens vite, j'ai encore envie de profiter de mon policier adoré, kufufu…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie de Mukuro de l'unité psychiatrique. Hibari travaillait, et la solitude commençait à lui peser un peu. Après tout, dans l'unité, il y avait d'autres patients avec qui il pouvait parler ou jouer, du coup, seul dans l'appartement il s'ennuyait.

Il était sorti se promener un peu dans les environs de l'appartement, mais être à l'extérieur était encore assez étrange pour Mukuro. Il serait bien allé rendre une petite visite imprévue à sa chère alouette au commissariat mais il était fort probable qu'il se fasse renvoyer, et pas des plus gentiment… Mukuro était donc plus ou moins condamné à rester tranquillement chez lui, en attendant le retour de Kyoya le soir, et encore, il arrivait qu'il rentre alors que l'ex-patient était déjà couché depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'Hibari rentra ce soir-là, il entendit le son de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il en conclut que Mukuro devait être en train de prendre une douche. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, et entreprit de mettre la table, l'heure du diner approchant. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le salon avec son journal. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendait toujours l'eau couler.

Etrange… se dit-il. J'vais aller le mordre à mort s'il explose ma facture d'eau.

Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment envahit le policier lorsqu'il se leva pour aller voir ce que faisait son amant. Il n'y avait rien à part le son de l'eau qui coulait. Mukuro, même sous la douche, aurait entendu le retour de son alouette, et se serait manifesté… or… il ne l'avait pas fait.

Soudain il l'entendit, et crut retomber en plein cauchemar. Un sanglot étouffé par les bruits de la douche. Hibari se précipita sur la porte de la salle de bain. Heureusement que Mukuro ne l'avait pas verrouillée. Oui, il était bien revenu en plein cauchemar, le passé l'avait rattrapé à nouveau. Il semblait qu'il avait vécu cette scène des centaines de fois auparavant… surement parce que c'était le cas.

Mukuro était nu, assis dans le bac de douche, recroquevillé sur lui-même, encerclant ses jambes avec ses bras, la tête plongée dans ses genoux. Ses longues mèches mouillées parcouraient son corps comme de fins serpents. Il tremblait sous l'eau qui devait être devenue froide, sanglotant. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'Hibari entra dans la salle de bain, ne semblant pas percevoir sa présence. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ?

Le policier coupa l'eau, attrapa la première serviette qui lui tombait sous la main et le couvrit avec. Sa peau était glacée, et il ne réagit même pas au toucher de son amant. Kyoya jura, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Il releva la tête de Mukuro afin que celui-ci le regarde, et enfin il réagit.

-Kyo.. ils... ils sont... revenus, sanglota-t-il.

Kyoya ne dit rien, et tenta de soulever l'ex-patient pour le mettre dans leur chambre, ce qu'il réussit avec des nombreux efforts. Il sécha rapidement Mukuro, puis le vêtit simplement d'un caleçon. Il sanglotait toujours, grelotant en répétant des choses incompréhensibles sur des hommes bandés vêtus de noir venus pour le chercher… Il s'agrippait à Hibari comme un enfant apeuré par l'orage, ne voulant pas qu'on le laisse seul. Il se coucha avec Mukuro, le serrant dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos, le calmant doucement.

-Ferme les yeux… ils sont partis, je suis là à présent, murmura Kyoya.

Tant pis pour le repas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Mukuro se leva avec une migraine, et surtout un début de rhum. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et son amant qui l'attendait dans la cuisine ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu as fait une crise hier, lança-t-il froidement.

Mukuro ne sut quoi répondre. Il était enfin sorti de tout ça, alors pourquoi le passé le rattrapait toujours ? Et pourtant, c'était entièrement de sa faute : à cause de l'euphorie de sa sortie, Mukuro en avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments, et son amant travaillant, il ne pouvait gérer cela pour lui. Hibari avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce manque de médicaments avait provoqué cette crise d'hallucinations, surement plus intense que toutes les précédentes

Et ça, le policier ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne voulait pas que l'hôpital lui reprenne son amant, il était enfin sorti de cet enfer d'illusions, ce n'était pas pour y sombrer à nouveau. Soudain, Kyoya fit quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, un simple geste : il enlaça Mukuro.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça idiot, sinon je te mords à mort.

Le ton était sans appel, froid mais pourtant avec une pointe d'angoisse. Mukuro fut surpris, mais accepta avec une immense joie cet élan exceptionnel de tendresse en promettant de ne plus faire de bêtises.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'unité psychiatrique, Squalo était levé depuis longtemps et il s'ennuyait fermement. Cela faisait une semaine que Tyr était passé, une semaine qu'il avait craqué dans les bras puissants de Xanxus. D'ailleurs, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé entre eux. Lorsque Squalo s'était enfin calmé, il avait rapidement remercié le brun avant de partir.

A présent, ils se disaient à peine « bonjour » le matin, s'ignoraient comme au début, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Aux ateliers, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole. Mais une phrase que Nana Sawada avait prononcé lors d'un atelier cuisine lui restait en tête : « C'est étrange, même s'ils ne se parlent presque pas, ils semblent en parfaite osmose. ».

Sur le coup, Squalo n'avait rien dit, trouvant cela complétement ridicule… mais en y repensant, la cuisinière avait parfaitement raison. Ils étaient toujours en groupe de deux, et même s'ils ne discutaient pas entre eux, chacun savait ce que faisait l'autre. C'était assez troublant, mais plaisant.

Choses positives de la semaine : il avait repris du poids et avait appris qu'il était désespérément nul en jardinage, malgré tous les efforts du bel homme qui animait cet atelier. Un certain Kikyo, d'après ses souvenirs, un jardinier charmant avec de la conversation qui parlait énormément littérature avec Zakuro.

Dommage que Xanxus ne participait pas à l'atelier jardinage qui se déroulait dans la cours.

Arrêtant les réflexions de l'argenté sur un beau brun aux yeux carmin, Lussuria déboula dans sa chambre, joyeux et rayonnant.

-Squ-chan, suis moi et ferme les yeux. J'ai une surprise !

Squalo ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Lussuria. Il se laissa néanmoins trainer jusque dans la salle de vie.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, voilà mes chatons ! Le chapitre 10 de Nami's Hospital.

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tous, que vous n'avez pas trop des classes pourries, ni des profs trop mauvais, ni un emploi du temps chaotique. Moi je suis ravie de mes profs et de mon emploi du temps (Qui a dit que les L étaient des feignasses ? Il a bien raison, du moins pour ma part XD)

J'adore la philo : les textes grecs sont plein de sous-entendus pervers (… c'est surtout mon côté yaoiste qui les voit en fait) et on fait des dessins !

Bref, si jamais vous avez eu une semaine de merde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura redonné un peu le moral. Et si vous avez eu une bonne semaine… bah…. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez une review mes chatons ! Bye et bisous à tous !


	12. Chp 11 : Ne réprime pas tes envies

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour mes chatons !

Alors mes chatons… Comment dire : je suis folle, allumée, timbrée, atteinte, toquée, siphonnée (et plein d'autres synonymes…). La raison ? Vous la saurez à la fin du chapitre mes chatons adorés.

Petite playlist du chapitre :

-Apocalyptica – « En vie » (version française)

-30 seconds to mars - « Beautiful lie »

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 11 : Ne réprime pas tes envies.**

Lussuria obligea Squalo à le suivre les yeux fermés, en le tirant dans l'unité. Ils passèrent dans la salle de vie, mais en repartirent vite. Mais qu'est-ce que l'éducateur avait encore trouvé… Squalo appréhendait un peu, il ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Se laissant guider en essayant de s'y retrouver un minimum, Squalo était bien tenté d'ouvrir les yeux.

Enfin, les deux hommes se stoppèrent. En réfléchissant un peu, Squalo se dit qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de visite. En ouvrant les yeux, après l'autorisation de Lussuria, il s'avéra que son raisonnement fut le bon.

Dans la salle, Dino était assis sur une des chaises, ce qui donna une forte impression de déjà-vu à Squalo. Le blond avait dû batailler avec le directeur pour qu'il l'autorise à pouvoir rendre visite à son ami. Il avait finalement obtenu le droit de venir parler avec l'argenté.

-Bonjour Squalo, salua Dino mi joyeux mi embarrassé. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

-Mouais… répondit l'argenté en s'asseyant. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

Dino fut un peu blessé par le ton froid de Squalo, mais il ne se découragea pas : après tout, il avait une bonne nouvelle.

-Et bien, ton état s'améliore de jour en jour, donc en discutant avec Fong et…

-Voiii ! Accouche, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Si tu continues dans la bonne voie, tu pourras sortir d'ici deux semaines, déclara le blond.

Squalo dévisagea son ami, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait vraiment sortir dans deux petites semaines ? Etre complètement libre, faire ce qu'il voulait ?

-Voi, tu déconnes là ?

-Non, si ton état ne fait que s'améliorer, tu pourras vraiment quitter l'hôpital dans deux semaines. Si ce n'est deux, ce sera trois semaines, au plus.

Dino souriait à présent, tandis que Squalo se taisait. L'argenté était très heureux de cette nouvelle, il avait réellement envie de sortir de l'unité… mais…

Pourquoi y avait-il un « mais » ?

Squalo se leva et s'en alla sans un regard pour Dino qui nageait en pleine incompréhension. Cette nouvelle aurait dû lui faire bien plus plaisir, alors pourquoi s'en allait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il cette expression si neutre et indifférente ? Dino ne comprenait plus son ami, déjà qu'avant, il avait parfois du mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir parlé à un étranger. Dino se dit qu'il irait en parler avec Fong. Le blond avait le sentiment que le médecin pourrait un peu l'éclairer au sujet de Squalo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo revint dans le couloir des chambres et n'eut pas la force d'entrer dans la sienne. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, près d'une porte quelconque, il se fichait de savoir quel était l'occupant de la chambre. Il allongea ses jambes en plein milieu du passage et bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant contre le mur froid. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Il sursauta en entendant la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrir violemment, mais il ne prit pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait.

Il le savait, il le sentait. Il connaissait cette présence presque par cœur. Et c'était une grande partie de la raison de son « mais ».

-Bouge de là déchet.

Toujours aussi agréable, pensa Squalo ironiquement. Il ne retira pas ses jambes pour autant. Il avait besoin de défier Xanxus, de le faire réagir pour qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à lui. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour rencontrer le regard hypnotisant du brun. Le couloir était plongé dans une semi-pénombre, et Xanxus dominait de toute sa hauteur l'argenté assis au sol.

Xanxus, peu enclin à une discussion dans le couloir avec Squalo, l'enjamba, et commença à s'éloigner. Peu avant qu'il ne sorte, Squalo lui hurla :

-Voiii ! Je m'en vais dans deux semaines.

Xanxus se stoppa quelques secondes, se retourna pour regarder l'argenté puis repartit. Squalo esquissa un sourire : si cela n'avait rien fait au brun, il ne se serait pas stoppé.

Peut-être Squalo devait-il se faire une raison, il devait éventuellement oublier ce brun si magnétique s'il voulait sortir de l'unité psychiatrique sans regrets. Il ne voulait pas partir en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ou avec un sentiment de manque. Ça le ferait surement souffrir, et il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors comme ça, le déchet s'en va dans deux semaines, repensa encore une fois Xanxus. Ça ne devrait pas autant l'affecter, et pourtant… s'il partait, il laisserait le brun avec une sorte de vide. Il haïssait ce sentiment. Il désirait l'argenté… il en avait besoin. Sa présence, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas ou ne s'adressaient aucun regard, lui était devenue presque vitale.

Et s'il sortait de l'hôpital, que deviendrait le brun ? Xanxus n'avait jamais porté un tel intérêt à une personne, jamais il n'avait désiré aussi éperdument quelqu'un. Et dans un sens, ça lui faisait peur de céder à tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Xanxus essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à l'argenté, sans vraiment y arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un simple baiser…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il n'y avait pas d'atelier de prévu pour la journée, l'après-midi était assez libre. Squalo s'ennuyait vraiment, comme tous les autres patients tenus d'être dans la salle de vie par Lussuria. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait organisé un petit quelque chose. Byakuran, Zakuro et Belphégor semblaient plutôt contents, ce qui inquiétait un peu l'argenté. Que Byakuran ou Bel paraissent joyeux, c'était normal, mais Zakuro était plus du genre apathique… Daisy semblait ailleurs, ainsi que Xanxus assis au fond de la salle.

Squalo se méfiait toujours de Byakuran, mais lui parlait de temps en temps. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'autre faisait des efforts pour regagner un peu la confiance de Squalo.

-Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'atelier animé par une personne extérieure, donc je vous propose deux activités au choix. On peut faire les deux évidemment, mais pas en même temps, expliqua Lussuria. Nous avons la chance d'avoir le terrain de handball à notre disposition pour l'après-midi.

-Ushishishi, je supporte pas le sport…

-Ou sinon, on fait « danse de salon » dans la salle commune, termina l'éducateur.

-Je crois que je préfère encore me prendre des balles dans la tronche que de danser, baru' !

-Ushishishi, d'accord avec le vieux.

-Squ-chan et les autres ? Vous préférez quoi ? demanda Lussuria.

-Voiii, pas question de danser.

-Aucune des deux déchet…

-Ma~ma, Xanxus, tu es obligé de venir avec nous. Donc, c'est parti pour un peu de sport, allez-vous changer, mettez un truc confortable et on y va.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'hôpital possédait un terrain de handball, qui faisait aussi office de terrain de basket et de football. Le petit groupe était accompagné de Lussuria et Lévi, de Fond ainsi que de Skull plus ou moins réquisitionné de force.

-Bien, nous allons faire une balle au prisonnier. Tout le monde connait ?

Lussuria expliqua donc pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas, ou qui avait un peu oublié. Ils firent des équipes de cinq après avoir délimité l'espace par des petits plots. Squalo se retrouva donc avec Daisy, Zakuro, Skull et Lussuria. La seconde équipe était composée donc de Xanxus, Byakuran, Belphégor, Fong et Lévi.

La balle en mousse, car il ne valait mieux pas donner un autre type de balle à ce genre de patient, fut donnée à la première équipe pour commencer le jeu.

-C'est parti ! déclara Lussuria en lançant la balle sur Byakuran.

Celui-ci la récupéra très facilement et avec un grand sourire, il la lança sur Daisy qui se fit toucher. Le balafré n'avait catégoriquement pas lâché son lapin pour le jeu, et lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de chance de perdre dès le début. Il alla dans la zone « prisonnier ».

Après quelques échanges, chaque équipe avait réussi à faire deux prisonniers : Daisy et Skull de l'équipe une Belphégor et Lévi pour la seconde équipe.

Fong évitait toute les balles avec une facilité déconcertante, et Skull rageait de ne jamais le toucher, s'acharnant dessus. Byakuran les récupérait aisément, de même pour Xanxus. Squalo, grâce à ses entrainements à l'épée avait des très bons réflexes. Etrangement, Zakuro ne s'était jamais fait touché et pourtant il se faisait canardé allégrement.

-Voiiii ! Zakuro, attent…

-Touché mon cher Zakuro, sifflota Byakuran. Tu étais distrait.

-C'est sûr qu'avec la princesse et son joli petit cul à côté de moi… C'est dur de se concentrer lorsqu'il bouge sensuellement ses hanches pour esquiver les balles, dit-il en regardant avec gourmandise Squalo.

L'argenté blêmit un peu. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Personne ne réagit de suite à la remarque de Zakuro sauf…

-Tiens-tu à la vie déchet ?

Xanxus s'était précipité sur Zakuro et le tenait par le col. Son regard s'était fait glacial et dangereux, sa voix redoutable. Il le relâcha violemment et avança vers Squalo qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

-Voiii, je peux très bien me défendre tout seul, protesta l'argenté.

-Je commence à en douter sérieusement déchet.

Le reste des personnes présentes observaient la scène. Lévi et Byakuran semblaient un peu perdus, Skull s'en fichait au même titre que Belphégor mais ils regardaient plus par curiosité, tandis que Fong souriait énigmatiquement et de même pour Lussuria.

Xanxus, en face de Squalo, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et le tira violement pour l'embrasser. L'idée de le repousser n'effleura pas l'argenté, et au contraire il se rapprocha du corps chaud du brun, passant ses mains sur ses bras, puis elles allèrent se refermer dans son dos. Squalo répondit à ce baiser, sa langue cherchant sa jumelle, dans des mouvements presque désespérés. Xanxus jouait avec quelques mèches, dominant l'échange et s'étourdissait avec la proximité de l'argenté, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, le besoin et la nécessité… se rendre fou, que son cœur batte comme jamais.

Lorsque Squalo avait craqué dans ses bras, il avait cru à de la torture, sentir son corps tremblant dans ses bras, il avait eu envie de tuer l'homme qui l'avait fait autant souffrir. C'était surtout grâce à ça qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments envers l'argenté.

Autour d'eux, beaucoup de personnes imitaient le poisson à perfection. Fong souriait doucement, Lussuria se disait qu'ils en avaient mis du temps. L'éducateur avait bien remarqué le fait qu'ils se tournaient autour sans oser faire un pas vers l'autre.

Xanxus s'écarta à contrecœur, se rappelant enfin d'où il se trouvait, qu'il avait interrompu le jeu. Il allait se défaire de l'étreinte de l'argenté mais celui-ci la resserra, posant son front sur le torse du brun, cachant sa gêne.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! déclara Lussuria pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. Bon, c'est pas l'tout, mais on reprend le jeu. Et je ne veux aucun commentaire !

Lussuria regarda Byakuran, Zakuro ainsi que Belphégor. Juste avant que Xanxus s'écarte pour repartir dans son camp, Squalo l'embrassa en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, le sourire du brun fut un peu inquiétant. Le jeu reprit tranquillement, et la victoire fut remportée, à la surprise générale, par l'équipe de Squalo et Lussuria. Le groupe rentra après une seconde partie gagnée par l'autre équipe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ça me déprime de les voir ensemble, déclara Byakuran.

-Mais non, faut pas penser comme ça, et puis aurait pu dire qu'un homme réussirait à conquérir le cœur de Xanxus, dit Lussuria.

-Pas moi baru'… Je le voyais plutôt finir sa vie seul.

-Ma~ma, c'est un peu méchant pour Xanxus, ça n'a pas été tous les jours facile pour lui… D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Bel ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Devant son miroir, Belphégor se tenait droit, torse nu, et en caleçon. Sa peau était parcourue de quelques fines cicatrices, presque invisibles à présent. Il avait, sur la hanche, une marque, un croissant de lune. Son frère en possédait une, identique.

Le blond regardait son reflet dans la glace. Il rêvait de pouvoir briser ce miroir depuis son entrée dans l'unité… il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'en avait empêché. Il avait fermé sa salle de bain, la bloquant avec sa chaise, ne possédant pas la clef de la porte.

Il savait comment son miroir était fixé au mur, et cela faisait quelques jours qu'il défaisait peu à peu les vis. Belphégor tira un peu, et la glace céda. Il la laissa tomber au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux tranchants. Dans chaque partie, même la plus petite, son reflet apparaissait, il était entouré de millions de lui-même. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sur les morceaux brisés qui écorchèrent ses genoux et tibias.

Il prit un fragment dans la main, le serra de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui entailla la peau. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de son bras pour finir leur course au sol. La douleur n'était rien, il ne la sentait presque pas. Il se leva pour s'allonger dans sa baignoire, ses jambes ruisselaient du liquide vermeil. Il laissa tomber le morceau qu'il tenait. Il avait froid, et se sentait un peu partir.

-Ushishishi… le sang a vraiment une jolie couleur…

« Le rouge te va à merveille… Il vous va à tous les deux… Vous êtes si beaux vêtus ainsi…» Bel frissonna. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, il souhaitait oublier ces hommes… ceux qui lui avaient pris leur enfance, à lui et son frère. « Hurle… ta voix est si douce lorsque tu cries… » Il était toujours resté silencieux. « Tes yeux sont délicieusement hypnotisant… si beaux, pourquoi les cacher ? ». Les yeux clos, il plongea dans les ténèbres.

_A suivre…_

Voilà, Chapitre bouclé !

Vous voulez donc savoir ce que j'ai fait pour dire que je suis cinglée ?

Bien, donc je suis une élève en arts plastiques, et pour des tests sur un projet, j'ai dû faire fondre de la cire (comment, je ne vous dirais pas, ça relève de la délinquance… X.x). Bref, j'ai mélangé de l'encre rouge avec, mais l'encre faisait des petites billes… La cire plus refroidie mélangée à l'encre, avait l'apparence de morceaux de cervelles (digne des meilleurs films d'horreurs !). J'ai donc mis cette cire dans ma main, pour qu'elle en prenne la forme, l'encre rouge avait la couleur du sang…

J'avais donc une main couverte de cire façon cerveau, et l'autre complétement colorée. La récréation de 16h n'était pas loin, j'ai attendu, et je me suis donc baladée avec mon « cerveau » et mon « sang » durant toute la récré (des amies ont filmé et photographié).

Oui : j'ai fait le zombie (ou la psychopathe, au choix) dans mon lycée. C'était… étrange, drôle, et un peu flippant mais j'ai adoré :3

… Donc je disais : une review mes chatons ? Pour le chapitre, pour savoir s'il vous a plu ou pour commenter mes exploits XD

A bientôt mes chatons !


	13. Chp 12 : Raconte moi une histoire

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari… et encore d'autres à venir !

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Je sais que je suis en retard… Désolée !

Je m'excuse infiniment mes chatons, j'implore votre pardon ! Mais allez vous plaindre à mes prof qui nous écrasent sous une tonne de devoirs T.T J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir avancer sur ma fic ! Donc je m'excuse encore T.T

Bref… donc voici le chapitre tant attendu ! … et j'ai pas de playlist car j'ai tellement écouter de chansons pour l'écrire que la liste serait bien longue….

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 : Raconte-moi une histoire.**

Il avait chaud. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton, doux et moelleux. Belphégor se réveilla, complètement groggy. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, les ténèbres l'entouraient totalement. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un son mais seul un soupir étouffé s'échappa. Il avait soif. Froid aussi, mais en ayant chaud à la fois. Il referma les yeux, essayant de sentir son corps.

Il bougea lentement ses doigts, une douleur dans la main droite. Il remua délicatement ses pieds, et là encore, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau des jambes, des tiraillements tout le long des tibias jusqu'aux genoux. Il grimaça, serrant les dents, et cessa tout mouvement.

Une respiration régulière, autre que la sienne légèrement saccadée, retint son attention. Belphégor chercha d'où elle venait et remarqua un affaissement près de son bras gauche. Il tâtonna, ne voyant absolument rien. Une personne semblait dormir, sa tête reposant sur le lit entre ses bras, elle devait surement être assise sur une chaise au chevet du blond. Belphégor se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Les autres patients ne devaient pas être venus, et à moins d'avoir une autorisation spéciale, ils ne pouvaient rester. Et dans ce cas, qui serait venu dormir à ses côtés ?

Fatigué, et encore dans les vapes, Belphégor se rendormit, en tenant la main de la personne présente. Étrangement, au lieu de l'inquiéter, cette présence le rassurait et le calmait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Il faudra m'expliquer quelle mouche a piqué Belphégor…

-Pff… il avait juste besoin d'attirer l'attention pendant que ces deux-là roucoulent, baru' !

-Jaloux du rejet d'hier, mon cher Zakuro ? demanda Byakuran. Enfin… roucouler… ils passent plus de temps à s'engueuler qu'à agir comme un « couple » normal, si on peut appeler ça ainsi… Ils sont presque désespérants…

Byakuran regarda Squalo et Xanxus qui pour la…

-Septième fois depuis vingt-quatre minutes et quarante-cinq secondes…

-Merci Daisy.

… septième fois, se hurlaient dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, pour des détails d'une futilité exaspérante. Enfin, Squalo criait beaucoup et Xanxus était à deux doigts de lui balancer une chaise dans la figure. De temps en temps, lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient, ils s'embrassaient avec fougue et surtout sauvagement. Leur petit jeu durait depuis le petit déjeuner, et les autres patients commençaient à en avoir marre.

-Et le déjeuner qui n'est que dans une heure, soupira Byakuran. Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il se passera s'ils se séparent…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La faim réveilla Belphégor, et la lumière, certes douce. Ainsi que le bruit… Il vit enfin où il se trouvait : l'infirmerie.

Fong pianotait sur les touches de son clavier, et sa lampe de bureau était allumée, les rideaux étaient tirés mais de la lumière les traversait quand même. Belphégor avait une migraine épouvantable, et grogna en s'asseyant dans son lit. Le médecin releva la tête, continuant son occupation.

-Ah, Belphégor… Fran viendra en début d'après-midi te voir, je vous laisserai la pièce, dit-il doucement.

-Ushishishi… comme si ça l'inquiétait…

-Ne dis pas ça, de un c'est ton psychiatre. Et de deux, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais avec une autre expression que de l'indifférence…

Belphégor se tu. Il aurait voulu voir la tête du psychiatre à ce moment. La veille, quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Ses souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier, d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même désespérément refaisaient surface. Et ça lui faisait peur de ne pas contrôler « ces » souvenirs là précisément. Ils lui faisaient mal, et rien qu'en y repensant, il avait envie de vomir. Il serait bien aller se rincer le visage, mais ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas de se lever trop rapidement.

Voir Fran ? Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il risquait de craquer. En mobilisant les pauvres neurones qu'il lui restait, Belphégor se demanda si ce n'était pas le psychiatre qui dormait à ses côtés. Ou alors, il avait rêvé… ce qui n'était pas impossible. Il était fatigué, et en pleine anémie… il pouvait très bien avoir des délires, et des rêves de ce type. Pourtant il sentait encore la sensation de la main de la personne dans la sienne.

« Donne-moi la main… »

Un frisson de dégout parcourut le corps de Belphégor. Non… pas encore ça. « Vous êtes si beaux… délicieux ». Le blond se recoucha rapidement sur le ventre, même si ses jambes lui envoyaient des décharges de douleur. « Ta peau est si fine… ». Même la souffrance de sa main n'était rien comparée à celle qui s'emparait de son cœur. Bel attrapa son oreiller et couvrit sa tête avec, espérant faire cesser ces voix sourdes, soupirant dans ses oreilles.

Fong remarqua rapidement le changement brusque de comportement du blond, et cela l'inquiéta. Il se leva pour surveiller un peu son patient. Le médecin connaissant, au même titre que le psychiatre, le dossier de Belphégor. Et dans cet état, il considéra qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le toucher. Fong mit de la musique assez douce, et Bel essaya de se concentrer dessus. Il réussit avec une peine immense, les voix disparaissaient peu à peu, ne devenant que des légers souffles. L'appétit coupé, Belphégor somnola deux bonnes heures.

Le blond n'entendit même pas Fran arriver, et Fong sortir de la pièce. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son dos, sortant de son demi-sommeil. Belphégor regarda le psychiatre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Je veux juste que ces voix stoppent…marmonna le blond.

Fran comprit rapidement de quoi Belphégor voulait parler. Lors d'une de ses crises de délire, il les avait mentionnées, ces voix. Le blond se renfermait pour éviter de craquer, il ne le voulait surtout pas. Mais des images lui revenaient en tête telles des claques violentes, il serrait le cousin le maculant de sang, sa blessure rouverte. Il sentait ses barrières psychiques tomber peu à peu. Fran s'assit à côté du lit, attendant que Bel parle de lui-même, mais il se dit que le ménager serait surement idiot : une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas, et Belphégor devait parler.

-Le suicide n'était-il pas exagéré ? demanda le psychiatre de sa voix blasée.

Le blond ne répondit pas… mais il sourit, ce qui était un point positif dans un sens. Tant pis… Fran allait laisser tomber son éthique de psychiatre, il le ferait comme il le sentait aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec le blond, et pas avec les autres patients.

-Vous êtes franchement un idiot d'avoir pensé à ça et…

-Ushishishi… tu connais mon dossier par cœur… ce n'est pas toi qui était vendu comme prostitué à huit ans à des vieux pervers détraqués.

Fran ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il avait attendu ce moment, et pourtant il ne savait quoi dire. Belphégor se leva, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, et tira le psychiatre par le col de sa main blessée. Leur visage se touchait presque, Fran pouvait sentir le souffle du blond.

-Ushishishi… Et tu sais ce qu'ils nous disaient ces connards, à mon frère et moi ? Ça, ça ne doit pas être dans le dossier. Ils nous murmuraient avec leurs voix rauques, leurs souffles immondes imbibés d'alcool, que nous étions beaux, si appétissants…

Belphégor reprit une grande inspiration. S'étant levé rapidement, sans avoir mangé et avec un manque de sang, lui donnait le tournis.

-Ushishishi, les souffrances physiques n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'ils nous disaient pendant… Peu importait les coups que nous recevions, peu importait la douleur, nous avions arrêté de hurler pour ces enfoirés de pervers… Ushishi, apparemment le rouge m'allait bien…

Fran pensa la même chose. Lorsqu'il avait vu Belphégor ensanglanté la veille, il avait cru à un film d'horreur et aux photos du dossier, mais la fascination pour cet être à la fois fragile et fort l'effrayait un peu. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Nous ne choisissons pas ce que nous désirons… Et ça, Fran le savait pertinemment.

Belphégor cessa de parler et se mura dans un mutisme, et même les remarques du psychiatre n'arrivèrent pas à lui décrocher un seul mot. Fran, considérant que le blond ne dirait plus rien, préféra partir. Il prévint Fong qu'il fallait soigner à nouveau ses blessures.

Une fois le psychiatre parti, Belphégor s'en voulut d'avoir lâché quelques bribes de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs. Mais il se rendait compte que Fran l'apaisait, l'énervait, et des sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

« Viens sur mes genoux, je vais te raconter une belle histoire …»

Belphégor se crispa, ne supportant plus ces voix. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait persister avec Fran, ou laisser faner son amour. Il devait peut être arrêter de croire aux contes de fées où le prince arrive toujours à conquérir la princesse malgré toutes les épreuves… mais après tout n'était-il pas un prince ? Pouvait-il conquérir Fran ? Le doute déjà présent dans son esprit subsistait, grandissant presque tous les jours. Son amour non partagé le rongeait… pourtant il ne lui restait que ça, et se forçait à y croire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Voiiii ! Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sortir avec toi ?

-Je me pose la même question déchet…

-C'est la combientième fois Daisy ? demanda Byakuran qui passait à ce moment.

-Quinzième depuis …

-C'est bon, on s'en fout depuis combien de temps baru' !

Byakuran sourit d'amusement, que ce soit pour Daisy qui comptait ou pour le couple récent qui n'arrivait pas à trouver un terrain d'entente. Le seul moment de répit qu'ils avaient eu était lorsque Squalo lut tranquillement dans son coin, mais celui-ci n'avait pas duré longtemps. Xanxus l'avait rejoint et une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté. Même Lussuria, qui au début, tentait de les calmer, avait laissé tomber.

Le repas fut un véritable carnage. Il fallut les séparer, Squalo termina son repas dans la cour, et Xanxus dans la salle des visites. En début d'après-midi, l'argenté vint voir le brun, un peu gêné, et Xanxus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hésitait à lui parler. Ils se trouvaient, juste tous les deux, dans le couloir.

-Quoi encore déchet ?

-Voiii, si ça commence comme ça alors que j'allais être gentil…

Squalo montra un pot : c'était le dessert, une crème au chocolat. Il l'avait gardé pour se réconcilier avec Xanxus, et c'était avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il avait réussi à la subtiliser. Lorsque le brun vit l'air un peu embarrassé et agacé de Squalo, il sourit légèrement avant de l'embarquer dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, adossé au lit.

-Voiii ! J'ai quand même le droit à un bisou, j'ai risqué ma vie pour ce truc !

-Capricieux déchet… dit Xanxus avant de l'embrasser quand même.

Ils ouvrirent le yaourt, et le mangèrent avec les doigts, n'ayant pas de cuiller. Mais la dégustation se finit en bataille. Squalo avait de la crème au chocolat dans les cheveux et sur les joues, tandis que le brun léchait encore ses doigts tout en tentant d'enlever ce qui se trouvait sur son front.

-Voi, j'ai pas envie de partir… Dis-moi… pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je me pose la question depuis quelques jours. Et quand sortiras-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai fait des conneries, c'est tout.

Squalo fut un peu déçu par cette réponse. Il renversa Xanxus sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes.

-Aller… dis-moi… j'veux en savoir plus.

Le brun soupira, il savait que Squalo lui demanderait ça. Après tout, il en savait quand même pas mal sur l'argenté, alors que lui ne connaissait presque rien de Xanxus.

-Disons que j'ai mal vécu le fait de savoir que j'ai été adopté, et du coup, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie… Du coup, le vieux a demandé mon hospitalisation… et comme il fait de généreux dons, l'hôpital n'a pas pu refuser. Satisfait déchet ?

-Et tu sais quand tu sortiras ?

-Je ne sors pas simplement parce que je ne veux pas retourner voir le vieux, et que je ne veux pas être seul… j'ai pas envie de replonger.

-Voiii, c'est-à-dire « tu sors pas » ?

-Que je reste ici de mon plein gré déchet…

-VOIIIII ! Tu veux dire que tu peux sortir quand tu veux ?

_A suivre…_

Ne me tuez pas mes chatons, je sais que le chapitre est un peu court… mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain, promis !

Sinon, je suis allée à Paris manga ou j'ai acheté … des yaois ! (Quelle surprise…) et J'ai vu quelques yaoistes, dont un garçon, et j'ai été assez étonnée de voir qu'il me connaissait (en tant qu'auteur)… autant vous dire qu'il a été très surpris de savoir qui j'étais XD

D'ailleurs, surtout depuis cette année, je ne cache pas que j'écris des fic, et souvent la question : "ah oui, quel genre ?" je réponds franchement... les réactions sont souvent amusantes ^^

Bref… sinon… heu… quoi dire… Mettez une petite review qui motive mes chatons, comme ça, la suite arrivera plus vite et mes OS prévus aussi !

Bye et à bientôt mes chatons !


	14. Chp 13 : Tu vas toujours trop loin…

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Paring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna, Mukuro/Hibari, Zakuro/Kikyo… et encore d'autres à venir (enfin, je crois...) !

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons ! Ne me tuez pas !

Alors déjà : Je suis vraiment désolée !

Je suis consciente de cette longue absence, et j'en suis réellement navrée. Écrire m'a réellement manqué ! Mais je bloquais sur ce chapitre, n'avais pas d'inspiration…

Bref… j'ai eu pas mal d'autres choses aussi. Mais NON je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Je souhaite la terminer, je ne supporterai pas de ne pas la finir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 13 : Tu vas toujours trop loin…**

-Tu sembles joyeux Zakuro, remarqua Byakuran.

-Pas plus que ça, baru', répondit-il.

-Serait-ce dû à la venue d'un beau jardinier ?

Zakuro s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et regarda durement Byakuran qui souriait doucement, sûr de lui. Comment ça ? Il était si transparent que ça ? Ou alors pas assez discret dans l'unité lorsqu'il voyait le jardinier…

-Je le savais, pouffa Byakuran. Il faut dire que nous nous côtoyons depuis un petit bout de temps, 24h sur 24… alors je commence à te connaitre Zakuro.

Zakuro se replongea dans son livre, tandis que Byakuran se délectait de l'air grognon et boudeur qu'affichait le lecteur. Il fallait dire que, depuis le départ de Mukuro, Byakuran s'ennuyait ferme. Les activités proposées lui semblaient de plus en plus fades, et il n'y trouvait plus aucune échappatoire quelconque. Xanxus le détestait encore plus qu'avant, Squalo ne le supportait qu'à moitié… Belphégor était encore à l'infirmerie et y resterait surement durant la semaine, et le prince blond n'avait que pour seul but d'embêter les gens. C'était une activité comme un autre… Mais il l'appréciait quand même. Et Daisy… bah, c'était Daisy quoi. Sans parler de Zakuro qui restait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, quand il ne s'éclipsait pas avec le jardinier.

Byakuran ne savait plus que faire de ses journées qui défilaient sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur sa conscience, étant donné qu'il alternait entre des phases de conscience, puis des phases de trou noir, où il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Fong, ainsi que Fran, suivaient cette évolution très sérieusement depuis que Byakuran leur avait annoncé le retour de « Ghost ».

Ghost.

Ce nom désignait une part de la personnalité de Byakuran que son inconscience tentait d'enfouir au plus profond de son être. Ghost était un être violent, pervers et malsain. Byakuran avait réussi, consciemment, à « l'éliminer »… mais seulement pour une durée limitée et ainsi, Ghost était revenu peu après l'arrivée de Squalo dans l'unité.

Byakuran ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Squalo… justement, dans un sens il lui était reconnaissant. Cela prouvait que Byakuran n'était pas prêt, si Ghost réagissait ainsi avec seulement une personne, alors quelle aurait été sa réaction en revenant dans la société, avec les autres personnes ? Cela effrayait un peu Byakuran… Il souhaitait plus que tout rester maître de lui-même. C'était là son seul but pour pouvoir sortir de l'unité.

Et bientôt, l'atelier jardin commencerait, et Byakuran se murerait dans un mutisme en essayant de réprimer ses pulsions toutes aussi sadiques que masochistes. Byakuran n'hésiterait pas à demander à Fong de l'enfermer en chambre de sécurité. Il soupira, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à sa sortie qui semblait plutôt compromise ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Il faudrait aller chercher Xanxus et Squ-chan, déclara Lussuria un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. L'atelier jardin va bientôt commencer, Kikyo ne devrait pas tarder.

Rien que le nom du jardinier donnait des frissons de plaisir à Zakuro. Quand il était arrivé dans l'unité, Zakuro était dans une phase de dépression, et alternait avec des phases plus courtes d'euphorie totale. Il avait réussi à se stabiliser sans trop de médicaments et notamment grâce aux ateliers de Kikyo.

Les deux hommes se connaissaient avant que Zakuro ne soit interné. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une soirée, et Kikyo avait raccompagné Zakuro chez lui car il avait alors abusé de l'alcool. Le jardinier allait rentrer chez lui mais il était trop fatigué pour reprendre la route. Rester dormir chez un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ne semblait pas être une bonne idée, mais comme Kikyo était vraiment mort de fatigue, il dormit dans le canapé du salon. Il s'était pas attendu que le lendemain, dans une phase d'euphorie, Zakuro lui saute dessus… étrangement, ça ne lui déplut absolument pas, car Zakuro lui plaisait beaucoup.

Ils avaient, au bout d'un an de relation sérieuse, décidé d'emménager ensemble. Kikyo faisait son possible pour aider Zakuro, mais celui-ci s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses troubles de l'humeur et sa bipolarité. Il avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans les livres que Kikyo lui achetait régulièrement. Evidemment, leur vie n'était pas toute rose, et il arrivait que Zakuro ait des crises d'hystérie, de désinhibition la plus totale ou alors qu'il soit si déprimé qu'il menace de se suicider dans l'heure qui suivait. Ils avaient alors pris la décision, certes dure, mais celle qu'ils pensaient la mieux adaptée et la plus juste.

Lorsque Zakuro fut interné, Kikyo trouva ce petit boulot d'intervenant dans l'unité, pouvant ainsi voir l'homme qu'il aimait, en plus des sorties accordés certains weekends. Zakuro attendait donc toujours avec une grande impatience l'arrivée du jardinier, ça le sortait de ses phases de dépression et d'ennui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lussuria partit chercher Xanxus et Squalo, toujours dans la chambre. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Il tomba nez à nez avec Xanxus en jean, torse nu, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette sur les épaules. Il entendit que la douche fonctionnait, sans doute, Squalo devait être en train de l'utiliser. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, et Xanxus avait quelques griffures sur les avant-bras ainsi que sur les omoplates.

-Je repasserai, dans une demi-heure, mais dépêchez-vous, l'atelier va bientôt commencer, dit rapidement Lussuria en souriant comme s'il avait compris quelque chose.

-Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'y vais pas ! hurla Squalo de la salle de bain. J'suis crevé !

-J'y vais pas non plus déchet, déclara Xanxus en poussant Lussuria hors de sa chambre.

Xanxus referma la porte, laissant un Lussuria curieux d'en savoir plus. L'éducateur repartit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il questionnerait les deux hommes plus tard…

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Lussuria !

Squalo déboula dans le couloir, en serviette, les cheveux trempés.

-C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! On a rien fait ! lui hurla-t-il avant de retourner rapidement dans la chambre de Xanxus.

Squalo et Xanxus avaient pris une douche seulement pour se débarrasser du chocolat. Mais quand l'argenté sortit de la salle de bain et réalisa que la situation prêtait à confusion, il s'était précipité dehors pour mettre les choses au clair, ne voulant pas que Lussuria interprète mal les évènements précédents. Il manquerait plus que ça…

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent avec des affaires propres, avant d'aller dans la salle de vie, où le jardinier, Kikyo était déjà arrivé. Il ne leur demanda pas de venir, surement prévenu par Lussuria que l'argenté et le brun ne participaient pas. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils, en regardant le ciel se couvrir de nuages gris

-Xanxus… demanda Squalo doucement ce qui étonna le brun.

-Quoi déchet ?

-Je me disais… tu restes ici de ton plein gré parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul, et que tu ne veux pas replonger…

Xanxus ne savait pas où Squalo voulait en venir.

-Depuis que Tyr est « passé », j'ai…

Les yeux de Squalo étaient perdus dans les formes des nuages argentés, il ne savait comment formuler sa peur. Pour l'une des premières fois dans sa vie, Squalo avait peur. Peur de l'extérieur, peur de retourner dans ce monde où il serait et était surement déjà médiatisé, peur de n'avoir plus rien. Squalo se reprit, et continua.

-Non, laisse tomber…

Xanxus ne chercha pas à forcer Squalo à parler. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, l'argenté se braquerait. Mais le brun voulait tout de même savoir ce que Squalo souhaitait. Son changement d'attitude le troublait plus que cela aurait dû, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Xanxus passa outre, et reviendrait plus tard sur le sujet. Après tout, le brun connaissait cela : les gens qui forçaient les autres à se dévoiler. Il avait subi cela, l'obligation de parler et il l'avait assez mal appréciée. Squalo semblait parti dans une contemplation muette de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, écourtant l'atelier du jour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyo était un homme grand, avec un air plutôt hautain qui cachait une personne généreuse qui prenait soin des gens qu'elle aimait. De longs cheveux jade, la plupart du temps attachés en queue de cheval, ondulaient dans son dos gracieusement. Ses yeux verts étaient accentués par un léger maquillage de la même couleur. Kikyo paraissait toujours calme et sûr de lui, même si ses gestes traduisaient une certaine tendresse et délicatesse. C'était donc de cet homme élégant que le cœur de Zakuro s'était épris.

La pluie avait hélas stoppé leur atelier jardinage, un des rares moments où l'esprit de Zakuro pouvait se libérer un peu. Cette pluie l'accablait donc fortement. Il aimait ces heures qu'il passait avec son amant. Les deux hommes s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de Zakuro, comme après chaque atelier que Kikyo animait.

Zakuro embrassait son amant avec fougue et joie de le retrouver. Chaque moment passé loin de lui était certes dur, mais quand ils se retrouvaient, ce n'en était que meilleur. Kikyo tentait de restreindre les ardeurs de Zakuro, mais c'était souvent peine perdue, celui-ci ne lâcherait jamais prise. Le jardinier retrouvait sous cette nature brulante l'esprit d'un enfant boudeur, apeuré par le fait d'être laissé seul.

Kikyo repoussa gentiment Zakuro qui le regarda avec étonnement puis cette lueur d'agacement que connaissait bien le jardinier passa dans les yeux flamboyants du patient.

-Han~han, vexé ? Désolé, je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-T'es sur que tu n'peux pas rester un peu, baru' ?

-Sûr, je resterai plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Kikyo embrassa une dernière fois Zakuro avant de sortir de la chambre, non sans un léger signe de la main pour lui dire « au revoir ». Le patient attendrait alors la semaine suivante… cela l'attristait un peu, mais dans un sens, il se disait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient sera peut-être plus longue. En attendant, Zakuro pensait toujours, qu'à chaque fois, son amant était trop loin de lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Bel-chan ? s'étonna Lussuria. Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie !

Le blond venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. La tunique blanche de l'infirmerie lui tombait juste au-dessus des genoux, et les manches courtes révélaient les bandages faits par les soins de Fong. Ses jambes aussi étaient bandées. Belphégor se tenait aux objets pour avancer, car celles-ci tremblaient encore, lui envoyant des décharges à chaque pas. Le blond devait surement avoir de beaux cernes teintés de violet et de bleu, mais ses cheveux les cachaient.

Avec difficulté, Belphégor arriva à un fauteuil où il s'écroula avec classe malgré son faible état. Les autres de l'unité présente lui adressèrent un regard légèrement surpris. Il ignora à moitié les propos de Lussuria qui lui disait de retourner se coucher, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour sortir de l'infirmerie, qu'il allait chercher Fong… Belphégor était encore fatigué, certes, mais dormir toute la journée ne l'avait en rien sorti de son état de fatigue… plus il dormait, plus il se sentait épuisé.

-Avoue que tu t'ennuyais sans nous Bel-kun, lança Byakuran, content de voir le petit blond.

-Ushishishi… absolument pas. J'en avais juste marre de végéter sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Byakuran sourit, car il savait bien que le blond mentait un peu. Belphégor ne pouvait se passer des gens, il adorait les agacer. S'il n'y avait personne à proximité, il s'ennuyait. Belphégor remonta péniblement ses jambes sur le fauteuil pour passer ses bras autour. La tunique dévoila la peau blanche qui semblait si fine des cuisses du blond. Quelques égratignures et ecchymoses prouvaient à quel point sa peau paraissait sensible.

Belphégor savait bien qu'il avait n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie, mais rester seul avec Fong lui rappelait trop son arrivée et ses premières semaines à l'unité psychiatrique. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, écoutant son propre souffle, les pages que Zakuro tournait rapidement, Xanxus et Squalo se disputer en essayant d'être discrets… en vain, même s'ils n'étaient pas méchants entre eux… Daisy balançait sa tête en cadence avec la trotteuse de l'horloge tout en serrant contre lui son lapin rapiécé.

Dehors la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Sans vent, les gouttes tombaient sur le sol, formant un rideau d'eau. Belphégor ne supportait pas la pluie... Il pleuvait le jour où les policiers les ont trouvé, son frère et lui. Il pleuvait les premières semaines de son arrivée…

« Ne vous éloignez pas de moi, ne partez pas trop loin… »

Belphégor sourit. Ce fut les premiers mots de Fran à son égard… pas un « bonjour » trop simple, ni un « asseyez-vous » poli et professionnel, mais bel et bien la traduction d'une certaine crainte de le perdre. C'était là, l'un des seuls souvenirs que Belphégor appréciait réellement. Non… aucune chance qu'il reparte, il ne voulait plus aller trop loin…

_A suivre… _

Le 21 novembre, c'était mon anniversaire ^^ J'ai eu une belle bague de la part d'une amie : une grenouille couronnée ! (Ouais… Bel et Fran me suivent partout à présent ! ...ne me haïssez pas mes chatons…)

Bref, pour le chapitre… Je pense que je vais publier toutes les deux semaines, car chaque semaine est un rythme qui est dur à suivre. Je préfère vous écrire des chapitres de meilleure qualité que d'en écrire beaucoup.

Sinon vous avez le droit de m'insultez, de vouloir me manger (on sait jamais, j'ai peut-être des cannibales comme lecteurs XD), de vouloir me fouetter pour mon immense retard : laissez une review mes chaton ! Je serais ravie d'y répondre.

Et je vais surtout essayer de ne pas avoir de retard pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous mes chatons !


	15. Chp 14 : Ne t'avais je pas dit

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pa****i****ring** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo…

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Voici donc le chapitre 14… Whaou. Je ne pensais pas arriver aussi loin. Je m'étonne moi-même !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas partir ?**

Basil finissait son service lorsque la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Il soupira dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, en voyant toute cette eau tomber. Ayant commencé très tôt ce matin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder la météo… et il aurait dû apparemment. Kyoko qui passait à ce moment vit la mine dépitée et l'hésitation du jeune infirmier.

-Basil ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je sors d'un entretien avec le directeur et Lal Mirch… et j'ai pas de parapluie…

-Rien de grave ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, non. Tout va bien... excuse-moi.

Le téléphone de Basil vibrait, il le sortit maladroitement de sa poche et sourit en voyant qui l'appelait. Il décrocha, toujours souriant. Il ne parla pas trop fort… après tout, les téléphones portables étaient interdits dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital… Bon, il était près de la porte d'entrée, ça passait encore.

-Tu arrives dans combien de temps ?... Ah t'es déjà là ? J'arrive tout de suite alors ! T'as un parapluie ?... Génial, j'arrive, termina l'infirmier en raccrochant. A demain Kyoko !

-A demain Basil !

L'infirmière reprit son chemin dans l'hôpital en voyant Basil s'éloigner. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail. Elle se dépêcha. Lal Mirch n'aimait pas le retard…

-Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle, fit une voix qui se voulait séductrice dans son dos.

Kyoko se retourna, surprise, avant d'afficher une expression blasée. C'était encore le docteur Shamal, un grand homme brun, qui devait avoir plus de quarante ans, souvent mal rasé et surtout c'était un véritable coureur de jupons… même s'il n'arrivait jamais à ses fins, recalé par les filles qu'il draguait. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

-Tu peux bien prendre une petite pause...

-Contrairement à vous, je suis occupée, dit-elle d'un ton plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Cinq minutes ne vont pas te déranger, jolie demoiselle.

Kyoko sourit en voyant la femme qu'elle connaissait bien pour être sa chef de service. Lal Mirch ne voyant pas revenir son infirmière se demandait ce qui pouvait la retenir. Et à présent, elle le savait. Lal ne pouvait pas supporter ce coureur de jupons. Il ne faisait qu'importuner les jeunes filles et surtout ses infirmières : Kyoko et Haru.

-Elle, au moins, a une conscience professionnelle et morale ! gronda Lal.

Le docteur Shamal sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le médecin arriver derrière lui.

-Lal Mirch… euh bonsoir, mais… oh il se fait tard. Je vais dans mon bureau. A plus tard !

L'homme détala rapidement. A l'arrivée de Lal, il avait tenté de la draguer, mais en vain… Elle l'avait rembarré fermement. Mais il en fallait beaucoup à Shamal pour se décourager. Colonello l'avait alors remis en place rapidement… après tout, Colonello n'avait encore jamais blessé quelqu'un avec son fusil… Au moins, il ne draguait pas aussi les garçons. Basil n'avait jamais subi les phrases toutes faites et idiotes de Shamal. Lal Mirch repartit dans son bureau où un dossier particulier occupait son attention

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Basil relisait le texto encore et encore. Il souriait comme un idiot, presque niaisement, abrité sous le grand parapluie.

-Ton téléphone va s'enfuir à force de le regarder comme si tu allais le manger…

L'infirmier tourna la tête vers son ami. Fûta était un très grand jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains clairs, et des yeux verts tirant un peu vers le marron. Il avait quelques années de moins que Basil, mais ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Fûta considérait Basil comme son grand frère.

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus : Basil était très occupée et Fûta, malgré son jeune âge, travaillait à l'étranger. Il revenait le plus souvent possible et téléphonait au moins une fois par semaine.

-C'est sympa que tu restes un mois.

-Tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter, dit Fûta de sa voix calme.

Basil rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, ignorant délibérément Fûta. Ils se rendaient chez Tsuna qui avait invité Basil à passer la soirée avec lui et des amis. L'infirmier avait alors demandé si la présence de Fûta ne gênait pas, et apparemment Tsuna semblait plutôt content de rencontrer le jeune homme.

-C'est là, montra Basil.

Ils sonnèrent et ils entendirent des cris… avant de voir Tsuna, un peu débraillé leur ouvrir la porte. Il les laissa entrer, en embrassant Basil rapidement.

-Basil-nii… tes joues sont toutes rouges. C'est mignon.

L'infirmier fit rapidement les présentations entre son petit ami et son ami d'enfance avant d'entendre de l'étage :

-Quel est le salaud qui a pris le cœur de Tsuna-sama ! Il va m'entendre !

Basil regarda Tsuna, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cela. Le petit châtain haussa les épaules, en soupirant.

-Je t'avais parlé de Gokudera… J'viens juste de lui annoncer que j'avais un copain.

-Charmante réaction, pouffa Fûta.

Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Tsuna où Hayato Gokudera était retenu fermement par un ami de Tsuna, qui devait être Takeshi Yamamoto. Gokudera ressemblait à un rebelle, avec ses cheveux argentés mi-longs, ses bagues, ses ceintures, son jean troué, et sa cigarette à la bouche. Il se débattait comme un diable dans les bras puissant de Yamamoto. Le sportif avait des cheveux noirs, coupés courts, et était habillé très simplement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Lorsque Gokudera reconnut l'infirmier, il se calma un peu… enfin…

-Toi ! ? Avoue, tu as abusé de Tsuna-sama lors de ses visites à l'hôpital !

-Gokudera, tu pourrais te calmer… demanda le petit châtain.

-Mon pauvre Tsuna-sama…

-Et le voilà parti dans le mélodrame… soupira Tsuna.

Basil ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir avec Gokudera. L'argenté lui lançait des regards haineux, et changeait aussi vite que l'éclair pour des regards admiratifs pour Tsuna.

-Haha, bonsoir ! Je suis Takeshi Yamamoto, et vous ?

-euh… Basil.

-Fûta.

-Enchanté ! Désolé pour Gokudera, il est toujours comme ça, haha.

Enfin une personne qui lui parlait normalement ! Basil n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les amis de Tsuna… mais en faisant un effort, ça devrait le faire… du moins il l'espérait réellement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lal Mirch travaillait tard ce soir-là. Les heures supplémentaires ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle suivait le dossier « Squalo S. » depuis l'arrivée de l'argenté dans le service psychiatrique, et heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Apparemment, Squalo s'en sortait bien, et n'avait pas eu de rechute, sa sortie était même très envisagée pour les prochaines semaines.

Or, l'un de ses meilleurs infirmiers allait être affecté au secteur psychiatrique. Pas de raisons personnelles, il ne l'avait pas demandé, mais ne l'avait pas refusé non plus. Après tout, c'était de l'expérience à prendre. Et puis, avec les derniers évènements de la semaine, le directeur Reborn souhaitait qu'un infirmier de plus surveille les patients de cette unité un peu spéciale. Les éducateurs s'en sortaient plutôt bien pourtant… Lal Mirch n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le pavillon… Reborn était même resté évasif sur les évènements.

Mais comment voulait-il qu'elle suive un dossier sur une unité s'il lui manquait des informations ? En attendant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un nouvel infirmier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsuna.

-J'ai accepté d'être affecté à l'unité psychiatrique, répéta Basil.

-Tant mieux, restes-y alors, chez les fous, cracha Gokudera.

Basil avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Tsuna, un peu fatigué de sa journée. Gokudera rageait dans son coin. A des moments, l'infirmier se demandait comment Yamamoto pouvait supporter cette jalousie maladive…

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? s'inquiéta le petite châtain.

-Ta mère anime un atelier là-bas. Elle ne s'en ait jamais plainte et trouve cela même amusant… Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

-Mais… mais…

-Tout ira bien, je n'y reste pas indéfiniment, c'est l'affaire d'une ou deux années. J'ai vu le directeur tout à l'heure. Il me disait qu'il y avait quelques problèmes en ce moment, mais ça ne relevait que de la surveillance.

-J'espère…

Tsuna embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de Basil, avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Fûta souriait gentiment, tout comme Yamamoto. Seul Gokudera semblait avoir fait une crise cardiaque.

-Haha, c'est rien Hayato, on peut faire bien mieux !

Yamamoto attrapa Gokudera pour lui rouler le patin du siècle.

-Ah tu le prends comme ça… dit Tsuna sur un ton de défi. Fûta, tu comptes ?

Basil ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsque les lèvres de Tsuna vinrent rencontrer les siennes, suivit d'une langue mutine qui ne voulait désespérément pas le lâcher. Si Tsuna avait d'autres jeux de ce genre, l'infirmier n'était pas contre. Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux du petit châtain. Les deux jeunes amants se lâchèrent essoufflés un peu à contrecœur.

-Yamamoto-nii a gagné… désolé Basil-nii.

-Haha ! Euh… ça va Hayato ?

-T'as failli m'étouffer crétin !

-Pff… c'est pas drôle, moi j'vais embrasser la peluche lion alors, bouda Fûta.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, et Basil et Gokudera se trouvèrent un point commun : ils avaient de véritables tyrans comme petits amis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La semaine s'était déroulée sans accroches, sans aucun nouveau problème. Squalo était très fier de lui. Il reprenait peu à peu du poids, et ça le rapprochait de sa sortie, sans oublier sa blessure qui cicatrisait doucement mais surement. Durant toute la semaine, il avait longuement réfléchi comment demander à Xanxus ce qu'il voulait, quand il s'était découragé.

Les seules choses qui avaient mis un peu d'animation dans l'unité c'était l'arrivée d'un nouvel infirmier, un jeune plutôt mignon du nom de Basil, et les escapades de Belphégor hors de l'infirmerie alors que ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries. Fong avait même hésité à l'attacher au lit pour qu'il ne se sauve plus… ce qu'il avait fait au bout de deux jours. Mais personne ne savait comment, Belphégor arrivait quand même à s'échapper.

Le diner était calme, Squalo ne mangeait pas autant que les autres, mais il mangeait de plus en plus, réhabituant son estomac à de plus grandes quantités de nourriture. Il gardait toujours son yaourt au chocolat pour après, pour le partager avec Xanxus. Il avait pris cette petite habitude durant cette semaine. Lussuria l'avait remarqué, et même si le règlement interdisait cela, il laissait faire l'argenté. Ça avait un effet positif sur son moral, alors autant le laisser faire s'il n'y avait pas de dérives.

Ils partagèrent le yaourt avant de se coucher, et pour une fois, ils ne s'égueulèrent pas. Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller dans leur chambre respective. Squalo se coucha, mais son sommeil fut étrangement agité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Basil vint le lever vers neuf heures. L'argenté fut surpris de ne pas voir Xanxus au petit déjeuner.

-Voiii ! Lussuria ! Il est où Xanxus ?

L'éducateur prit du temps pour trouver ses mots, intriguant Squalo. Lussuria vint se mettre à côté de l'argenté, pour lui murmurer :

-Il… est parti tôt ce matin. Son père avait demandé sa sortie définitive au début de la semaine, mais il ne l'a dit à personne. Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit, au moins à toi.

Squalo n'en croyait pas un mot. Il se leva précipitamment, et couru jusqu'à la chambre de Xanxus. Le lit était fait. La salle de bain propre. L'armoire vide. Plus rien. Sa chambre était totalement vide. Le cœur de Squalo battait à tout rompre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Où était-il allé ?

Comment puis-je le rejoindre ?

Squalo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il resta dans la chambre vide avant de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-VOIIIII ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je dois sortir !

Il frappait les vitres des toutes ses forces avec ses poings serrés. Basil intervint en lui disant qu'il le reverrait surement à sa sortie, qu'il fallait qu'il guérisse rapidement pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Squalo ne comprenait pas les mots de l'infirmier, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sortir retrouver Xanxus. Squalo resta à genoux, les mains contre les portes de verre qui semblaient le narguer avec cette transparence qui offrait le monde extérieur, la liberté, à ses pauvres yeux.

-Voiiii ! Dites-moi au moins où il est ! Appelez-le !

Les autres patients ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir. Ils étaient extrêmement surpris de la sortie de Xanxus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela.

-Voiii ! Je veux juste entendre sa voix !

Squalo se terra dans un coin de la salle de vie, Lussuria lui ayant interdit sa chambre. Il avait pu néanmoins récupérer sa couette. Pourquoi Xanxus ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ne sortaient-ils pas ensemble ? N'était-il pas digne de confiance ?

Emmitouflé sous sa couette, Squalo s'était enfermé dans son monde, se questionnait, essayait de comprendre. Peut-être sa réaction était démesurée… après tout, l'infirmier avait raison : plus vite il guérirait, plus vite il le rejoindrait… pourtant… Squalo n'était plus sur de vouloir guérir. Pour se rétablir… il avait besoin de combler ce vide dans son cœur… Pourquoi se rend-t-on compte de l'importance d'une chose ou d'une personne seulement après l'avoir perdue ?

Daisy voyant la princesse triste alla poser son lapin devant elle. Squalo regarda la peluche rapiécée… sachant à quelle point elle était précieuse aux yeux du balafré, il le remercia d'un murmure étouffé avant de la prendre et de la serrer contre son cœur. Daisy s'éloigna… Il n'aimait pas voir l'argenté dans cet état… Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne se laisse pas plonger.

_A suivre…_

Voilà voilà mes chatons ! Et un chapitre presque pas en retard ! (ouais, je sais… se coucher à 1h du mat alors que j'ai cours le lendemain, c'est pas une bonne idée… désolée si deux/trois fautes trainent :3)

Une review mes chatons ? Ça motive et ça donne des idées !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt mes chatons !


	16. Chp 15 : Celui qui se bat

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo…

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Un bien long titre… mais il illustre tellement bien ce chapitre, cette fic entière en fait… (je ne sais plus du tout de qui est cette citation, et si c'est bien cette formulation… si vous le savez mes chatons, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^.^)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 15 : Celui qui se bat a un risque de perdre… Celui qui ne se bat a déjà tout perdu.**

Mukuro attendait qu'Hibari rentre. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement, assis dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. L'ancien patient se refaisait peu à peu à la vie normale. Il sortait se promener pendant la journée pour prendre l'air. Il pensait essayer de retrouver un petit travail… Il ne manquait pas d'argent, mais passer ses journées à ne rien faire à part regarder la télé et se balader dans le quartier commençait à lui peser. Un petit travail ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça lui permettrait d'avoir une vie sociale plus remplie. Il avait des amis, autre qu'Hibari, mais ceux-ci ne savaient pas que Mukuro était sorti de l'unité psychiatrique.

En se baladant, il avait vu quelques petites annonces : serveur, livreur… Il pouvait discuter des horaires avec le patron. Il fallait juste qu'il en parle à Hibari. Il voulait reprendre doucement dans la vie active. Il ne souhaitait pas que de nouvelles crises d'hallucinations recommencent comme lors de sa sortie.

Mukuro s'allongea dans le canapé, et s'étira de tout son long. En sortant de l'hôpital, il avait récupérer son téléphone portable. Il envoya un sms à son « alouette-qui-travaille-trop », en lui demandant ce qu'il souhaitait manger pour le diner. Mukuro n'espérait pas avoir de réponse… L'alouette en question devait, en voyant l'expéditeur du message, avoir posé son téléphone dans un tiroir en le fermant à clef.

Mukuro fit un tour dans son répertoire… pourquoi ne pas faire une petite sortie entre amis, histoire de se re-sociabiliser. Son portable vibra : « Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Travail. Et pas de connerie, sinon je te mords à mort. »

L'ex-patient sourit. Kyoya le surprenait toujours… Et bien pourquoi ne pas organiser un repas pour fêter sa sortie avec ses amis de longue date ? Il envoya quelques messages, et n'eut que des réponses positives.

Mukuro, heureux de pouvoir mettre à contribution ce qu'il avait appris lors des ateliers cuisine à l'unité psychiatrique, se précipita dans la cuisine, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour préparer un repas. Il voulait prouver à ses amis qu'il n'était plus aussi nul qu'avant en cuisine. Mukuro, en commençant à sortir quelques ingrédients repensait à sa première rencontre avec son alouette.

Hibari et Mukuro s'étaient connus au poste de police cinq ans auparavant à peu près. A cette époque, l'ex-patient posait des problèmes mineurs à la police, il était aussi connu pour vivre dans un squat désaffecté, qui était une ancienne école. Et surtout, Mukuro finissait très souvent en garde à vue car il aimait provoquer l'autorité. Comme il n'était qu'un élément mineur, Hibari n'y avait jamais prêté une grande attention, n'étant qu'une jeune recrue talentueuse. Il fallait dire qu'Hibari, même avant d'entrer dans la police faisait déjà appliquer la loi dans la ville.

Puis, au fur et à mesure de ses provocations, Mukuro se fit arrêter par Hibari. Après cette arrestation, et sa courte nuit en garde à vue, l'ancien patient chercha par tous les moyens de se faire remarquer pas le jeune policier. Mais lors d'une garde à vue, Mukuro eut une crise d'hallucinations très forte, et lorsque le policier arriva dans la cellule, il crut avoir affaire à un enfant apeuré, brisant ainsi en lui l'image du provocateur l'aguichant sans cesse.

Après cette crise, Mukuro se réveilla en reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait dans le bureau du policier. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment ils en étaient venus à emménager ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensées, la sonnerie de la porte l'en sortit. Il se précipita pour ouvrir, dès que la porte fut ouverte, un groupe de trois personnes attendaient : un grand blond à l'air sauvage, un autre avec un bonnet et des lunettes, tatoué d'un code bar sur la joue, et une jeune fille qui portait un cache œil.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir, pion ! s'exclama le blond nommé.

-Ken… tu es trop bruyant, soupira le tatoué nommé Chikusa.

-Bon..bonjour Mukuro-sama, bégaya la fille.

Elle n'osait pas regarder Mukuro. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais semblait bien plus fragile que lui. Elle portait une robe blanche, légère, accentuant sa minceur. Mukuro tendit les bras, l'incitant à y venir. Voyant que la jeune fille ne se décidait pas, Ken la poussa vers Mukuro. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de serrer l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère contre elle.

-Heureux de te revoir ma très chère Chrome.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de me sortir de là !

Xanxus se trouvait dans le bureau de son père adoptif, Timotéo. Et depuis que celui-ci était venu l'enlever de force, le brun passait ses nerfs sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne supportait pas le fait que Timotéo puisse encore décider de sa vie.

-Voyons, Xanxus, soit raisonnable… tu allais bien mieux depuis des mois, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital.

-Cela ne te donnait pas le droit de m'en sortir !

Timotéo était un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Il avait adopté Xanxus lorsque celui-ci devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il n'avait pas de femme, et possédait une très grosse fortune. Mais s'il avait su tous les problèmes que cet enfant allait lui apporter, il aurait peut-être réfléchi… mais à présent, même si Xanxus lui posait des problèmes, il aimait toujours son fils.

-Ne t'étonne pas déchet, si je replonge !

-Tu ne vas pas faire exprès non plus… vu le mal que tu as eu pour t'en sortir.

Xanxus était prêt à repartir dans la galère juste pour revenir dans l'unité. Il souhaitait gouverner sa vie comme il l'entendait. Si au moins, il avait pu parler à Squalo… si seulement il avait pu lui laisser un mot… Timotéo le lui avait interdit, et l'avait tellement emmené rapidement que le brun n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et depuis trois jours, le vieil homme refusait que Xanxus entretienne un contact avec l'unité psychiatrique.

Xanxus pouvait tenter n'importe quoi pour revenir là-bas. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi sentimental… il ne s'attachait jamais aux gens, les méprisait même. Mais… Squalo était différent de tous les autres déchets qui peuplaient le monde. C'était la seule personne pour qui la vie valait d'être vécue. Le fait que son père adoptif refuse qu'il reprenne contact avec l'unité l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Squalo devait lui en vouloir, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, le cœur de Xanxus se serrait à la seule pensée de l'argenté le rejetant. Xanxus avait bien tenté de sortir de la grande maison de Timotéo… mais il avait été très vite rattrapé par la police, à son plus grand dam. Du coup, Xanxus ne tenait plus, il devait voir l'argenté… il voulait retrouver la princesse de l'unité… ses longs cheveux d'argent, sa voix forte, ses « voiii » incessants… Même le yaourt au chocolat lui manquait… et cela ne faisait que trois jours… trois jours. Mais il était complètement accro…

Xanxus balaya d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Timotéo. Ce dernier avait l'habitude des excès de colère de son fils. Heureusement, il ne restait plus une goutte d'alcool dans la maison…

-Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à y retourner ? demanda calmement Timotéo.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires déchet ! gronda sourdement le brun. Je veux juste passer un putain de coup de téléphone !

Timotéo fut un peu surpris de la réponse de Xanxus… Il aurait beaucoup aimé la connaitre, cette raison de son envie de revenir là-bas… Le brun allait bien mieux, ses problèmes étaient en très grande partie résolus. Quand il était entré, sa seule envie était d'en sortir, alors qu'à présent, une fois sorti, il souhaitait y retourner. Timotéo ne comprenait plus rien…

Enfin… ile se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit un des éducateurs : « Vous êtes sur ? Il risque d'y avoir un drame ici… Xanxus ne laisse même pas un mot ? ». Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait très attention… mais à présent, quelque chose s'éclairait dans la tête de Timotéo. Il soupira.

-Très bien… demain, tu pourras téléphoner. Il est un peu tard ce soir…

Xanxus fut heureux que son père adoptif cède à sa demande, mais ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de sortir de la pièce, non sans maltraiter la porte en la claquant fortement. Derrière la porte, Xanxus se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, il était pressé de pouvoir téléphoner… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis son départ précipité. Le brun ne vit pas le sourire énigmatique de Timotéo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'unité psychiatrique, l'ambiance s'était fortement dégradée depuis le départ de Xanxus. Entre Belphégor qui s'échappait toujours de l'infirmerie, aggravant ses blessures, Zakuro qui était reparti dans son monde sombre ainsi que dans ses livres et Squalo enseveli à chaque instant sous sa couette, refusant d'en sortir, les éducateurs se demandaient quand les autres plongeraient aussi. Daisy semblait bien se porter, et étrangement, Byakuran aussi.

Belphégor était maitrisé le plus possible, mais sa présence donnait une petite touche de bonne humeur... quand il n'était pas attaché au lit dans l'infirmerie. Malgré ses blessures, il semblait garder le moral, du moins en façade. Zakuro, quant à lui, ne semblait pas présent. Il s'enfuyait dans ses livres, passant le temps ainsi, attendant impatiemment le nouvel atelier de jardinage pour voir Kikyo.

Pour Squalo, c'était une autre histoire. L'argenté se laissait complétement plonger. En trois jours, il n'avait rien mangé, et du coup, il avait reperdu du poids. Fong hésitait à le mettre sous perfusion si son état empirait. Il ressemblait à une loque sans vie. Soit il dormait, soit il se posait dans un fauteuil de la salle de vie et n'en bougeait pas. Il était toujours emmitouflé sous sa couette. Il avait froid… désespérément froid. Il était toujours fatigué aussi. Les éducateurs avaient tenté de la faire manger, l'avaient même obligé… mais rien n'y faisait. Squalo refusait toujours de s'alimenter correctement.

Lussuria avait aussi tenté d'appeler chez Xanxus, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. L'état de Squalo ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Il fallait que l'argenté se reprenne et rapidement ! Le repas se déroula silencieusement, bien que Lussuria, ainsi que Basil essayaient de mettre un peu d'ambiance, sans grands résultats.

Squalo, encore une fois parti se coucher le ventre vide… Mais il n'avait pas faim. Dans son lit, il ne trouvait qu'un sommeil agité, et lorsqu'il était éveillé, il lui semblait que le monde entier lui en voulait. Que Xanxus ne voulait plus de lui… Squalo n'avait même pas trouvé la force de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à détester le brun… Comment le pouvait-il ? Le haïr ne servirait à rien, au contraire, cela aggraverait le manque présent dans son cœur… Il voulait encore y croire.

Squalo se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il était faible mais le sommeil ne semblait pas venir, et ça l'énervait. Il sentit soudain un poids sur son lit, comme si quelqu'un s'était mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Squalo se plaça rapidement sur le dos afin d'essayer de comprendre qui venait ainsi troubler encore plus son sommeil. Une main chaude vint lui soulever le menton, et un souffle régulier lui chatouilla le coup, puis la mâchoire.

-Je t'ai manqué Princesse.

Squalo ferma les yeux…

-Bonsoir Ghost, murmura-t-il.

Lussuria avait expliqué qui était Ghost à l'argenté. Squalo ne s'attendait pas à le revoir… surtout que Byakuran demandait très souvent à passer ses nuits en chambre de sécurité.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir princesse ?

Squalo ne répondit pas. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force pour cela.

-Tu n'es pas bavard ce soir… Serait-ce parce que le prince charmant est parti ? Dommage, il ne pourra pas te sauver ce soir.

L'argenté serra les dents. Il avait parfaitement raison. Personne ne viendrait le sauver cette fois… Squalo n'avait même pas la force pour hurler. Il se savait perdu. Les larmes venaient presque toutes seules. Des larmes de tristesse, de rage d'être ainsi exposé au danger sans pouvoir rien faire, de n'en être que la marionnette. La main chaude lui caressa la joue, essuyant les trainées humides.

-Allons, allons… Princesse. Oublie donc cet homme si odieux d'avoir laissé une personne aussi charmante que toi… oublie le avec moi, chuchota-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Ghost s'empara avec une infinie douceur des lèvres de Squalo qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire... comment pouvait-il lutter ? L'autre était bien plus fort que lui, il n'arriverait jamais à le repousser dans cet état de faiblesse. Squalo passa ses bras dans le dos de Ghost. Et s'il avait besoin d'oublier… juste pour une nuit ?

_A suivre…_

Non, non… je ne suis pas si sadique que ça… Un petit retour sur Mukuro, ça faisait longtemps, et on en apprend un peu plus. Ainsi que sur Xanxus… héhé…

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est (presque) à l'heure… et oui, je bosse quand même sur mon chapitre le jour de Nowwel ^.^ Ça mérite bien une review ?

Donc bonnes fêtes mes chatons, j'espère que le papa Nowwel vous a gâtés. Moi je ne peux vous offrir que ce chapitre pour les fêtes, ainsi que des bisous à distances !

A bientôt et gros bisous mes chatons !


	17. Chp 16 : Réussiras tu à m'attraper ?

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo, un autre à venir.

**Note : **Bonjour et Bonne année mes chatons !

Je ne vous ai pas donné de playlist depuis un petit moment (Je préviens : ce sont des chansons plutôt douce, voire triste) :

-« Safe & Sound » de Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars (j'ai juste eu un coup de cœur sur cette chanson :3)

-« Leia » par Road (c'est une cover en anglais de « Leia », chantée à l'origine par Megurine Luka. En général, j'aime pas trop les covers, mais cette fille a juste une voix magnifique).

Merci Lili, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, et Erwen (avec le A qui est pas passé XD) !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 16 : Réussiras-tu à m'attraper ?**

Squalo errait dans un état second. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, il n'opposait aucune résistance à Ghost qui commençait à lui caresser les hanches, remontant lentement mais avec une certaine insistance. Squalo n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, la fatigue des derniers jours resurgissait, le manque de nourriture aussi. Il se sentait comme ivre, sa tête semblait tourner et il était prêt à vomir ses tripes même s'il n'avait rien avalé. Squalo se dégoutait… il se trouvait faible d'oublier ainsi Xanxus pour se jeter dans les bras de Ghost… Enfin, avait-il réellement le choix ?

Ghost s'amusait à torturer les lèvres de l'argenté, tout heureux que Squalo cède aussi facilement… trop facilement. Dans un sens, il aurait aimé un peu plus de résistance, comme la dernière fois. L'argenté lui avait vraiment plu, surtout lorsqu'il avait lutté contre lui. Contrairement à Ghost, Byakuran regrettera plus ce qui allait se passer… s'il en prenait conscience, ce qui n'était pas sûr. Il arrivait souvent que Ghost ne sache pas ce que Byakuran faisait, et vice-versa.

Squalo, qui n'arrivait plus à rester éveillé, se sentit partir doucement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-On peut rentrer, je commence à avoir mal au ventre…

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir.

-Je sais. Mais c'est toujours dur de lui rendre visite.

-Tu t'inquiète trop…

-Et toi pas assez des fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Squalo se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Son corps lui semblait désespérément et ironiquement lourd. Cela n'étonnerait pas non plus l'argenté si on lui disait qu'un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétiné durant la nuit… les évènements de la veille revinrent à l'esprit de Squalo comme une violente gifle. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il tenta de bouger, de se retourner dans le lit mais l'aiguille dans son bras, reliée à un petit tube l'en empêchait. Génial… il était sous perfusion… Il avait toujours eu horreur des aiguilles. Il hésita à l'arracher, posant sa main dessus, mais une voix à demi-murmurée le retint.

-Si tu fais cela, ton état risque de se dégrader encore…

Voi, saleté de médecin ! pensa Squalo en sachant pertinemment que Fong avait raison. L'argenté inspecta son corps en se relevant doucement pour s'asseoir. Bon… apparemment, Ghost n'avait rien fait… s'était-il stoppé en voyant que Squalo s'était évanoui ? Probable. Du moins, Squalo préférait penser à cette option plutôt qu'à une autre. Son corps était lourd, mais ne le faisait souffrir nulle part. L'argenté soupira de soulagement… mais il avait une très grande envie de demander à Fong ce qu'était advenu de Ghost.

-Voiii, il est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt midi. Te sens-tu capable de te lever pour aller manger avec les autres ? Et il faut manger.

Squalo détourna son regard, et réfléchit. Il n'était pas spécialement en état encore trop faible, il le savait, mais il devait sortir de l'infirmerie pour mettre son plan à exécution. A force de ne rien faire de ses derniers jours, l'argenté avait longuement réfléchi. Il avait prévu de sortir de l'unité pour partir à la recherche de Xanxus. Ça lui paraissait complètement idiot comme plan, peut-être devait-il attendre patiemment un appel ? Trois jours et demi ne suffisaient pas pour avoir déjà envie de partir… mais cette présence chaude lui manquait trop. Son corps semblait se refroidir à chaque minute.

-Voiii bien sûr que j'veux manger avec les autres, mentit Squalo. Ça va parfaitement.

Fong sourit de la réaction du patient. Avait-il enfin pris conscience de son état ? Fong l'espérait beaucoup, même s'il n'en était pas entièrement sûr. Squalo réfléchit jusqu'au repas, se demandant s'il devait attendre un ou deux jours de plus, ou s'il devait essayer de sortir dans l'après-midi, lors de l'atelier. Etant donné son état, il allait surement en être dispensé, ce qui l'arrangeait beaucoup… Il tenterait de sortir aujourd'hui… et il savait comment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au repas, Squalo mangea à peine, mais toujours plus que les derniers jours, il valait mieux éviter de tomber dans les pommes en pleine escapade. Heureusement, les patients de l'unité psychiatrique avaient l'autorisation de s'habiller normalement, ce qui faciliterait la sortie discrète de Squalo.

L'argenté resta seul avec Lussuria dans l'unité lorsque tous les autres furent partis. Son seul problème était comment distraire l'éducateur. L'argenté savait qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps pour passer sous le grillage. C'était Daisy qui lui avait montré l'espace entre le sol et le grillage dans la cours, trou suffisamment grand pour qu'un humain s'y glisse pour passer.

Lussuria s'ennuyait un peu. Voyant que Squalo était très calme, qu'il semblait plongé dans son livre, il décida d'aller parler un peu à Fong. Il prévint rapidement Squalo, disant qu'il se trouverait dans l'infirmerie s'il le cherchait. Le patient n'en espérait pas plus… Lussuria était une vraie pipelette. Dès que Lussuria disparut de son champ de vision, Squalo attrapa sa veste qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et se précipita dans la cours.

Squalo regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne. Il souleva un peu les grillages, en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser. Squalo fit passer sa veste en premier, il ne voulait pas l'abimer. Il s'y faufila, mais s'égratigna le dos. Il grogna sous la faible douleur. Squalo entendit le téléphone sonner dans l'unité, il fut pris de panique avant de se calmer immédiatement : le téléphone se trouvait dans un endroit qui ne donnait pas sur la cours. Une fois relevé, Squalo enfila sa veste, en se tordant un peu il chercha à sentir avec sa main droite s'il saignait ou pas dans le dos. Heureusement, ce n'était que des éraflures, rien de grave. Il remit rapidement en place le grillage, et reboucha le trou avec un peu de terre.

Il inspira longuement. Le plus dur était fait… l'entrée de l'hôpital n'était pas surveillée. Il marcha rapidement, il fallait qu'il soit le plus loin possible lorsque l'éducateur et le médecin se rendraient compte de sa disparition. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il court : il était trop faible. Squalo s'éloignait peu à peu de l'hôpital. Le centre-ville n'en était pas loin… là, Squalo savait déjà chez qui il irait se cacher sans que le personnel médical ne le retrouve facilement. Personne ne connaissait cette amie de Squalo, ni Dino, ni Tyr… personne. L'argenté s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, mettant sa capuche pour cacher au maximum ses longs cheveux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lussuria décrocha, Fong l'avait suivi, voulant savoir qui téléphonait à cette heure-ci.

-Xanxus ! s'exclama Lussuria très surpris. Ah, tu veux parler à Squalo. Ne raccroche pas, on va le chercher. T'as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas en atelier.

Fong s'éclipsa pour aller dire rapidement à Squalo cette bonne nouvelle, ça lui remontrait surement le moral. Mais le médecin ne trouva pas l'argenté dans la salle de vie, ni dans la cours. Il alla voir dans sa chambre, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Fong inspecta toutes les chambres, toutes les salles de bain. Squalo avait disparu. Il retourna voir Lussuria pour lui annoncer sa découverte.

-Quoi ? Il a disparu ! Mais à quoi pense-t-il, surtout dans son état ! s'inquiéta Lussuria avant de se souvenir que Xanxus était toujours au téléphone.

Xanxus de son côté ne sut comment réagir. Il devina facilement que Squalo avait dû s'échapper, mais comment ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sagement dans l'unité ? Xanxus fut pris d'une grande rage. Il voulait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il voulait retrouver Squalo, et surtout il maudissait Timotéo de ne pas l'avoir laissé appeler plus tôt. Le brun tiqua aux mots de Lussuria : « dans son état » ? Qu'arrivait-il à Squalo ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant ces derniers jours ?

-Hey, déchet ! Qu'y a-t-il avec Squalo ?

Fong attrapa le téléphone, ayant entendu ce que Xanxus avait dit.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus… Rappelle ce soir, on te donnera plus d'informations. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le médecin avant de raccrocher au brun qui commençait à s'énerver chez lui.

Fong se dépêcha d'appeler la direction avant d'y aller en personne, et Lussuria téléphona à Lévi pour lui demander d'écourter l'atelier du jour. Il avait une urgence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reborn écouta longuement Fong. Le directeur avait prié à Lal Mirch, Fran, Lussuria, Skull ainsi que Mammon d'être présents. Fran semblait blasé, presque indifférent. Lal tapotait le sol du pied, signe de son énervement, Lussuria tentait de la calmer un peu.

-Ça va nous couter cher, se désespéra Mammon.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu le laisser sans surveillance ? s'exclama Lal.

-Il est à moitié mort… il n'ira pas loin, déclara Fran.

-Tout le monde se calme, coupa Reborn. Lal, Skull et Mammon, partez à sa recherche. Il doit être en centre-ville à cette heure-ci. Je vais appeler Hibari Kyoya, le chef de la police. Il vous aidera.

-Super… j'suis encore le larbin de service, râla Skull.

-Sans avoir de prime ? s'étouffa le comptable.

-On verra si tu le retrouves. Fong, appelle son ami, Dino Cavalone, pour le mettre au courant. Retourne ensuite auprès des autres patients de ton unité. Cette nouvelle risque de provoquer quelques vives réactions.

Fong acquiesça de la tête. Reborn prenait les choses en main calmement. Tous se levèrent lorsque le directeur mis fin à la conversation : moins de blablah, plus d'actions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement de la jeune fille. Elle fut surprise. Elle trainait devant une série, avachie sur son canapé, en peignoir. Elle n'attendait personne à cette heure, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle regarda à travers le judas de la porte, et en voyant son visiteur surprise, elle ouvrit immédiatement.

-Squalo ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? T'as une sale gueule…

-Voiii, merci, ravi de te voir aussi Bluebell.

-Ouais, ouais, mais entre, reste pas là.

Squalo ne se fit pas prier, il entra avant de se jeter sur le canapé confortable de la jeune fille.

-Heey ! Mon canapé… t'étais pas censé être interné toi ?

-Voii, t'aurais pas un petit truc à manger… et puis, ils m'ont laissé sortir.

-Ouais, c'est ça, fit-elle en lui adressant une grimace. Tu t'es échappé plutôt... vu ton état. Glace au chocolat ?

La jeune fille possédait, au même titre que Squalo de longs cheveux, mais les siens étaient bleus. Elle n'était pas très grande, semblait n'être encore qu'une enfant. Ses yeux bleus luisaient de malice, et sur le moment de gourmandise pour le gros pot de glace qu'elle tenait. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, Squalo s'étant relevé pour s'y asseoir aussi. Bluebell lui tendit une cuiller, et ouvrit le pot de glace. Elle en prit une grosse cuiller, Squalo une plus petite, se forçant un peu.

Bluebell et Squalo s'étaient rencontrés totalement par pur hasard, dans un lieu assez improbable. Il avait gardé cette amitié secrète, car Bluebell était devenue son échappatoire. Il pouvait se rendre chez elle sans se soucier de rien. Il trouvait en Bluebell un sentiment de réconfort, quand parfois elle posait ses milliards de questions, elle pouvait être énervante, mais à la fin, elle arrivait toujours à faire sourire l'argenté. Squalo ne savait pas comment elle avait su pour son hospitalisation… mais la jeune fille était pleine de ressources.

-Tu ne penses pas que l'hôpital doit te chercher ?

-Voii, avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ah ? Et quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant une cuiller de glace.

-Trouver quelqu'un.

La jeune fille fut très intéressée d'un coup. Squalo ne lui avait jamais parlé de quelqu'un d'autre hormis Dino et Tyr. Il avait dû le rencontrer à l'hôpital, ou la rencontrer. Cette réponse titillait la curiosité de Bluebell.

-Qui c'est ? Une personne importante pour toi ?

En voyant le regard de Squalo s'assombrir, elle se stoppa. Apparemment, en parler, l'évoquer, semblait être douloureux pour l'argenté. En voyant le pot de glace vide, elle se leva pour aller jeter ce cadavre de plus. Squalo se leva rapidement, en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, une légère douleur lui rappela ses égratignures dans le dos.

-Voiii ! Tu aurais du désinfectant ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi… aaaah ! Ne te déshabille pas dans mon salon ! C'est bon, j'vais en chercher ! Remet ton pull !

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans un couloir pendant que Squalo s'effondra sur le canapé, il était terriblement fatigué. Comment allait-il trouver Xanxus ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une tornade blonde, qui tomba néanmoins à plusieurs reprises, déboula dans l'unité psychiatrique. La porte du bureau de Fong l'arrêta dans sa course avant de s'ouvrir.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Dino, calmez-vous…

-Mais… mais, comment est-ce possible ?

Fong força le blond à s'asseoir, voulant lui expliquer son plan. Dino était complétement paniqué depuis que le médecin lui avait téléphoné.

-Dino, il faut que vous essayez de penser où Squalo aurait pu se réfugier. Moi j'irais voir Xanxus.

Devant l'air étonné du blond, Fong expliqua la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes. Dino comprit un peu mieux la réaction de l'argenté la dernière fois qu'il était venu le voir pour lui annoncer ses chances de sortie. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Xanxus n'avait donné aucune nouvelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et qu'il était parti du jour au lendemain faisant souffrir son ami. Fong debout, posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

-On va le retrouver, il est encore en ville, c'est une certitude. Xanxus a appris son évasion. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans une colère noire, ne cherchant qu'à sortir de chez lui pour le chercher. Mais si on se lance à l'aveuglette, nous n'arriverons à rien. J'ai besoin de vous, il me faut une liste des endroits où il pourrait se trouver. Nous avons déjà des gens qui le recherchent.

Dino prit une feuille et un stylo sur le bureau et nota tous les endroits qui lui passaient par la tête même les plus improbables. Il allait commencer par l'aquarium.

_A suivre…_

Héhé, ça vous a plus mes chatons ? Bluebell était une petite surprise non ?

La suite dans deux semaines, mais j'ai déjà le plan du chapitre suivant. Bien évidemment, j'ai besoin de vos réactions mes chatons, je pense qu'il y aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre. Une petite review ?

Rien que pour vous, une blague pourrie mais mignonne que je tiens de ma prof d'histoire-géo :

« Toc toc toc ! –Qui c'est ? – Lapinou ! –Lapinou qui ? – Lapinou year ! » :3


	18. Chp 17 : Le son de ta voix

**Rating** : M, Lemon.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo, un autre à venir.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

J'ai eu une semaine assez… éprouvante, très décevante, bref, merdique quoi… Écrire ça fait du bien au moral mes chatons (surtout un lemon). Et la saison deux de « The Big Bang Theory », héhé…

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 17 : Le son de ta voix résonne encore en moi.**

Dino soupira une énième fois devant les poissons colorés. Il avait des cernes, n'ayant que très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Romario, un grand brun en qui il avait une très grande confiance, était venu avec lui, pour l'aider à trouver Squalo. Le blond se posait encore et toujours la même question : que faisait-il à l'aquarium ? Il était évident que Squalo ne s'y trouverait pas alors pourquoi Dino venait-il ici… Mais il avait déjà fait tous les autres endroits de sa liste, et n'avait rien trouvé. La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le blond soupira à nouveau en longeant les bassins, se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'avoir espéré voir une chevelure argentée au détour d'un couloir, un peu comme celle qu'il voyait là-bas…

Le blond se frotta les yeux pour savoir s'il rêvait. Apparemment non. Il courra jusqu'à cette personne, rempli d'espoir avant de rentrer dans la personne en question, les faisant chuter tous les deux.

-Hé ! Tu peux pas faire attention ! grogna une voix féminine.

Dino se releva, et regarda plus attentivement. Une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bleus, mais qui paraissaient argentés sous la lumière qui traversait l'eau des aquariums. Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt fluette. La jeune fille portait une combinaison de plongée avec le logo de l'aquarium de Namimori sur la poitrine, ainsi que dans le dos. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de se relever.

-Regardez où vous marchez la prochaine fois.

-Désolé, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Dino pendant que Romario arriva. Viens Romario, on va chercher Squalo ailleurs… je ne pense pas qu'il soit ici.

La jeune fille tiqua au nom de son ami. Bluebell réfléchit rapidement et se souvint du blond. L'argenté lui avait montré des photos une fois.

-Dino ? appela-t-elle.

Le blond se retourna, très étonné. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir donné son prénom à la jeune fille, alors comment le connaissait-elle.

-Tu cherches Squalo, c'est ça ?

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Comment le connaissait-elle ? De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans la tête du blond. Finalement, l'aquarium était une bonne idée. Bluebell savait qu'elle trahirait la confiance de Squalo en révélant où il se trouvait… mais elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement en questionnant ce blond donc les yeux s'étaient illuminés quand elle avait mentionné l'argenté.

-Par contre, je travaille là, continua-t-elle. Je suis Bluebell, viens me voir dans dix minutes près des dauphins, je serai en pause.

La jeune fille laissa Dino et Romario dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors doucement vers le bassin des dauphins. Ils attendirent, regardant les créatures nager joyeusement. Puis, Bluebell vint enfin les rejoindre, toujours en combinaison. Ils se posèrent un peu à l'écart, mais il n'y avait presque personne autour d'eux.

-Comment connais-tu Squalo et comment me connais-tu ? Tu sais où il est ? questionna Dino.

-Peut-être, répondit Bluebell. Mais je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi il s'est échappé.

Dino soupira avant d'expliquer rapidement comment Squalo s'était retrouvé à l'unité psychiatrique, la relation de Squalo et Xanxus, la sortie de Xanxus puis l'évasion de Squalo. Bluebell écoutait attentivement, comprenant mieux la situation.

-Et toi, comment connais-tu Squalo ? demanda le blond à la fin de son récit.

-On s'est rencontré ici, dit-elle simplement en souriant. En fait, on se connait bien parce qu'on risque notre vie en donnant de gros morceaux de viandes à des requins affamés.

Dino la regarda avec de grands yeux. Squalo venait souvent à l'aquarium, et Bluebell y travaillait. Elle le croisait souvent mais l'argenté restait fixé devant le bassin des requins. Bluebell était alors venue lui parler un peu, et ils s'étaient disputés, avant d'éclater de rire comme deux enfants. Squalo revenait et ils discutaient pendant les pauses de Bluebell, devenant de bons amis. Elle avait même réussi à convaincre le directeur de laisser Squalo l'aider lorsqu'elle nourrissait les requins.

-Sinon, vous savez où se trouve ce… Xanxus ? Ce serait bien de le retrouver, mon canapé est pas forcément très confortable pour Squalo.

-Alors il est chez toi ? Tu peux nous donner ton adresse ?

Bluebell leur tira la langue comme une gamine.

-Trouvez Xanxus et revenez me voir avec lui. Squalo est venu chez moi pour être sûr qu'on ne le retrouve pas, je ne vais pas vous donner mon adresse aussi facilement, dit-elle. Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler.

A nouveau, Bluebell laissa les deux hommes. Dino était à la fois inquiet et à la fois rassurer. Squalo se trouvait au chaud dans un appartement ou dans une maison, pas à la rue. Bluebell, malgré son côté enfantin semblait vouloir protéger Squalo, mais Dino ne savait pas si l'argenté resterait sagement chez elle ou alors sortirait chercher Xanxus.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'aquarium, et Dino sortit son téléphone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fong décrocha en voyant qui l'appelait. Il se rendait chez Xanxus, étant son médecin, il pouvait très bien faire semblant, une petite « visite de routine ».

-Oui Dino ?... Tu sais où il se trouve, c'est déjà une bonne chose… Elle souhaite que l'on amène Xanxus, je vois… elle est futée cette jeune fille, et protectrice apparemment. Bien, j'arrive chez Xanxus, je vais lui expliquer la situation. A plus Dino !

Le médecin raccrocha, étant arrivé chez le brun. Il sonna, attendit quelques secondes avant de tomber sur le père adoptif de Xanxus, Timotéo.

-Bonjour, je suis le médecin de l'unité psychiatrique, Fong. Je venais pour une visite de routine, histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien.

-Entrez, entrez alors, dit le plus âgé. Mais je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à le voir. Depuis hier, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, et est dans une colère noire… Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pouvez faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Timotéo conduisit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de Xanxus, puis le laissa dans le couloir, retournant dans son bureau. Fong toqua à la porte, avant d'entrer. Il évita de justesse un vase qui se brisa non loin de sa tête.

-J'aurais dû m'annoncer, désolé Xanxus.

Le brun fusilla le médecin de ses iris carmin. Il espérait vraiment que celui-ci lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles. Fong regarda l'état de la chambre du brun : c'était un véritable carnage, des vêtements jonchaient le sol, certains meubles étaient divisés en plusieurs morceaux, même une vitre n'avait pas survécu.

-On a retrouvé Squalo, annonça le médecin.

Xanxus regarda Fong encore plus durement, mais espérait de tout son cœur qu'il disait la vérité.

-Ou est-il ? demanda sourdement Xanxus.

-Il se trouve chez une amie, mais elle ne veut pas nous dire où elle habite. Elle souhaite te voir en personne, et ne veut pas passer par des intermédiaires. Protectrice, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou se trouve cette fille ?

-Elle travaille à l'aquarium de Namimori, elle s'appelle Bluebell.

-Il faut convaincre l'autre vieux déchet de me laisser sortir, j'ai déjà mis trois jours à le faire céder pour un putain coup de téléphone.

-Laisse-moi faire. Tu t'en iras quand j'irai lui parler. C'est une nécessité que tu ailles voir cette fille, pour Squalo. Son état de santé s'est dégradé après ton départ, il faut que vous reveniez vite. Tous les deux. Dépêche-toi d'aller à l'aquarium, compris ?

Xanxus acquiesça. Il avait hâte de retrouver l'argenté, il voulait tellement le voir. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour s'assurer que Squalo allait bien, même replonger dans l'enfer de la dépendance pour retourner dans l'unité qui, pour lui, était comme sa maison. Ici, avec Timotéo, il avait l'impression d'être en prison. Il remerciait le médecin mentalement, et cette … Bluebell. Elle semblait être une fille bien, ça le rassurait. Xanxus serra les poings, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus. Fong le comprit et sortit après que le brun lui ai indiqué où se situait le bureau de Timotéo.

Xanxus dévala les escaliers, attrapa un trousseau de clefs, et sortit à toute vitesse de sa prison doré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques plumes retombèrent sur les cheveux blonds du prince. C'était le quatrième coussin qu'il déchirait dans le bureau de Fran. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien de passer ses nerfs sur ces pauvres et innocents coussins. La veille, l'annonce de l'évasion de Squalo les avait terriblement perturbés : tous. Même Zakuro qui semblait ne pas faire attention à l'argenté avait été choqué, et avait demandé si les médecins l'avaient retrouvé, s'il allait bien. Daisy s'était posé dans un coin, et n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de l'horloge, demandant de temps en temps si la princesse revenait bientôt. Byakuran avait réagi comme Zakuro, et Belphégor s'était assis dans un fauteuil faisant semblant que cela ne le touchait pas.

Lors de sa séance chez Fran, le blond avait demandé les coussins, les déchirant sans dire un mot.

-L'évasion de Squalo vous a-t-elle tant perturbée ? demanda le psychiatre.

Belphégor soupira, retira quelques plumes qui trainaient, avant de répondre.

-Ushishishi… je suis jaloux. C'est risible n'est-ce pas ? Un prince jaloux… Squalo a tout fait pour rejoindre la personne qu'il aimait quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi.

Fran avait longuement réfléchi après son entrevu avec le blond dans l'infirmerie. Belphégor ne connaissait que les étreintes violentes, que le sexe et la douleur dans une relation entre deux personnes. Le psychiatre se leva et s'accroupi en face du blond, qui fut un peu surpris.

Fran passa ses mains sur les joues du blond, celle-ci étaient encore légèrement humides. Avait-il pleuré cette nuit ?

-Vous êtes vraiment un idiot, murmura Fran avant de prendre possession des lèvres du blond.

Le cœur de Belphégor loupa un battement. Fran l'embrassait avec une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui envoyant des frissons le long du dos. Belphégor ne voulait pas stopper Fran, il avait tellement attendu. Il n'avait jamais espéré que le psy vienne vers lui, il pensait qu'un jour il cèderait, mais pas que Fran fasse cela.

Le médecin lâcha les lèvres du blond et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Belphégor eut peur un instant qu'il regrette son geste et qu'il demande au blond de s'en aller, mais le bruit du verrou lui fit oublier ses inquiétudes. Fran comptait rester avec lui.

Le psychiatre revint vers le blond, et cette fois, Belphégor fut plus rapide. Il renversa Fran sur le canapé. Le blond n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en dessous, il voulait dominer, et le psychiatre n'aurait pas son mot à dire. De toute façon, Fran s'était fait à l'idée que Belphégor ne serait pas passif… il valait mieux ne pas faire remonter de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Fran se redressa, appuyant son dos sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, faisant plus ou moins face au blond. Belphégor s'empara les lèvres du psychiatre, plus rapidement cette fois, allant jouer avec sa langue, mais en gardant cette douceur que le blond avait tant apprécié. Les battements de cœur de Fran s'accéléraient, ainsi que ceux de Belphégor. Le blond fit glisser ses mains sur la taille du psy, puis fit remonter doucement sa chemise pour caresser sa peau pale. Fran enleva rapidement sa chemise, avant de faire la même chose à Belphégor. Le blond mordilla lui mordilla les lèvres, puis glissa lentement sur sa mâchoire fine. Les mains de Fran se refermèrent sur le dos de son patient. Heureusement, la plupart des blessures du blond s'étaient bien refermées, et cicatrisaient correctement.

Fran voulait que Belphégor le prenne, tout de suite, sur le canapé, sans préparation tellement il en avait envie.

Le psychiatre se dit que ses pensées débloquaient à pleine puissance, mais lorsque Belphégor frotta son bassin contre le sien, son érection contre la sienne, Fran gémit en se mordant les lèvres. Le psychiatre retira bien rapidement le reste de vêtements qu'ils portaient, Belphégor trouva Fran bien pressé, mais dans un sens, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Fran renversa leur position à un moment d'inattention de Belphégor. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il avait tellement envie, mais il sentit le blond se crisper. Et pour la première fois, Belphégor vit Fran lui sourire. Un sourire tendre, mais légèrement mutin et espiègle. Fran empoigna le sexe de Belphégor et fit quelques va-et-vients très lents, arrachant des frissons de plaisir pur au blond. Fran accéléra un peu, et lécha le bout du gland, soufflant aussi dessus. Belphégor ne pouvait croire que le psychiatre était si doué. Sa tendresse lui faisait perdre la tête, mais il était en même temps violent… un délicieux paradoxe. Fran se plaça au-dessus du blond, et lui murmura que tout allait bien, qu'il en avait une folle envie, qu'il avait besoin d'avoir mal pour le comprendre, pour comprendre sa douleur de ces dernières années.

Fran fit doucement rentrer le sexe de Belphégor dans son intimité, s'arrêtant à la moitié, reprenant son souffle difficilement. C'était un spectacle envoutant pour le prince, le souffle saccadé de l'homme au-dessus de lui, son expression entre la douleur et le pur plaisir si différente de l'air blasé habituel. Belphégor sourit, il donna un violent coup de rein, pénétrant entièrement Fran qui gémit de douleur.

-Ushishishi… c'est ça… c'est cette douleur… dit-il doucement en caressant le corps de son amant. Celle qui se répand partout, dans chacun de tes membres. Celle qui se transforme en plaisir.

Belphégor amorça un va-et-vient langoureux, qu'il alternait avec des coups de reins plus violents. Fran tentait de retenir ses gémissements en vain, le blond touchait à chaque va-et-vient un point sensible qui lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Fran embrassa le blond qui accélérait ses coups de butoir, avant de se répandre entre leurs deux corps dans un râle terriblement érotique. Tout le corps du psychiatre se tendit, après quelques derniers mouvements à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Fran, Belphégor jouit à son tour.

Fran enlaça tendrement Belphégor, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Le psychiatre savait que le blond n'avait jamais eu le droit à ce genre d'étreinte, il devait lui faire sentir qu'il n'était plus un simple objet que l'on utilise puis que l'on jette. Belphégor n'était plus un jouet manipulé par de cruels adultes.

_A suivre… _

Bien, bien, bien… ça avance pas mal avec Squalo et Xanxus, ainsi qu'avec Bel et Fran (oui... j'adore les uke qui prennent le pouvoir niark, niark).

Donc, à dans deux semaines mes chatons, pour savoir comment Xanxus va retrouver son cher requin, voir comment vont Basil et Tsuna, etc..

Laissez une review ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir !


	19. Chp 18 : Besoin de toi

**Rating** : M.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo, un autre à venir.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons !

Désolée pour ce retard de presque une semaine : j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, et j'ai pas réussi à me connecter sur fanficnet. Allez savoir pourquoi… Mais le chapitre suivant n'est pas reporté pour autant : vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine mes chatons !

Sinon, j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour les chansons « Dark Paradise » et « Summertime Sadness » de Lana Del Rey, ce sont vraiment de sublimes chansons.

Bonne lecture à tous ! (je réponds aux reviews à la fin :3)

**Chapitre 18 : J'ai tellement besoin de toi que je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi.**

Basil et Tsuna rentraient tranquillement chez le petit châtain en cette fin d'après-midi. Basil venait juste de finir son service dans l'unité psychiatrique, toujours assez mouvementé depuis l'évasion de Squalo. Heureusement, il pouvait se reposer un peu sur Tsuna pour lui redonner le sourire. L'infirmier lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours : l'argenté qui s'était sauvé, Belphégor qui paraissait aux anges, Zakuro qui râlait car l'atelier de jardinage avait été reporté, les médecins stressés… Bref, un joyeux bazar. Tsuna l'écoutait attentivement quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

-C'est Takeshi, s'étonna le châtain. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à cette heure ? C'est rare qu'il m'appelle…

Tsuna décrocha alors, Yamamoto Takeshi commença à parler mais le châtain ne comprit qu'un mot sur deux. Le brun semblait pleurnicher, et n'articulait pas. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Tsuna, Basil demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me dit, lui répondit-il. Takeshi ? Takeshi, articule, je ne comprends rien !

Tsuna écouta Yamamoto se lamenter avant de râler car apparemment on venait de lui prendre son téléphone. Une voix grave répondit alors à Tsuna.

-Bonjour, vous êtes un ami du jeune homme ?

-Heu… Oui, oui, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Votre ami ne semble pas très bien tenir l'alcool, vous pourriez venir le chercher ?

-Oui, évidemment, nous arrivons le plus vite possible.

L'homme, qui devait être le barman, indiqua à Tsuna où se situait le bar dans lequel Takeshi était parti boire, puis il raccrocha. Le petit châtain soupira.

-Je crois que l'on peut oublier notre petite soirée tranquille à la maison. Takeshi s'est saoulé je ne sais pas pourquoi, en général, il ne boit jamais. Faut qu'on aille le chercher.

Basil embrassa le front du petit châtain lui disant qu'il était vraiment gentil et que ses amis avaient de la chance de l'avoir. Tsuna sourit et les deux amants se mirent en route pour aller chercher le sportif qui trainait dans un bar pas très loin, dans le centre-ville. Ils récupérèrent Yamamoto qui les regarda d'un air triste, chose très inhabituelle surtout pour Tsuna. Il n'avait vu son ami qu'une ou deux fois dans cet état.

-Takeshi, ça va ? demanda Tsuna.

-Nooon…, renifla-t-il. C'est… c'est…

-Viens, je te ramène chez moi, coupa le châtain. Ce sera mieux pour parler.

Tsuna régla l'addition pour le grand brun, remercia le barman pour son appel, et avec Basil, ils l'encadrèrent, le tenant par les bras car celui-ci vacilla en se levant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Tsuna, Yamamoto débitait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils entrèrent et déposèrent le brun sur le canapé. Nana Sawada vint voir les jeunes hommes, son fils lui expliqua la situation rapidement.

-Je vais lui chercher de l'aspirine, il risque d'en avoir besoin, sourit-elle.

-Merci, répondit Tsuna en s'asseyant à même le sol à côté de son ami. Takeshi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Ha… haya… tooo…

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Basil, un peu curieux.

-On s'est… disputé…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, déclara Tsuna.

-Si… je suis sûr qu'il m'aime pluuuus, pleurnicha le brun.

Tsuna soupira. Ce n'était pas rare que ses deux amis se disputent, mais celle-ci avait dû être particulièrement violente pour ébranler ainsi Yamamoto. En général, il partait faire un peu de sport, Gokudera venait râler auprès de Tsuna puis ils se réconciliaient rapidement, le brun revenant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que c'est rien. Gokudera tient vraiment à toi, rassura le châtain d'une voix calme et posée, un peu plus grave que d'habitude. Tu sais quoi, on va l'appeler pour qu'il vienne.

Tsuna prit le téléphone du brun, et composa le numéro de l'argenté qui apparemment avait appelé de nombreuses fois Yamamoto, mais le brun, un peu ailleurs n'avait pas dû y faire attention, Gokudera décrocha rapidement. Le châtain du éloigner son oreille de l'appareil afin d'éviter de perdre son tympan gauche.

-Ou es-tu ? Espèce d'IDIOT intersidéral ! hurla Gokudera tellement fort que Basil l'entendit.

-C'est Tsuna ! dit-il rapidement, dans l'espoir que l'autre parle plus doucement.

L'autre se calma immédiatement, et Tsuna pu expliquer la situation une nouvelle fois. Il raccrocha rapidement. Gokudera arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard comme une furie, et Basil eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonsoir qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur son amant. L'argenté tenait le brun par le col, des étincelles de colère dans les yeux, une cigarette encore allumée dans la bouche, crachant un peu de fumée à chacune de ses paroles.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot Takeshi Yamamoto. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une petite dispute entre nous qu'il faut aller se saouler dans le premier bar où tu rentres alors qu'il est même pas 18h. Ça fait deux putains d'heures que je te cherche. T'es un sportif idiot, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Maintenant, on rentre.

Gokudera traina Yamamoto qui continuait de pleurnicher, il remercia longuement Tsuna ainsi que Basil et la mère du châtain, puis s'en alla avec son petit ami éméché. Tsuna et Basil se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire en même temps.

-Ça, c'était une fin d'après-midi mouvementé, déclara Tsuna.

-Tu crois que ça ira pour Yamamoto-dono ?

-Mais oui… ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Sinon, aller au cinéma, ça te tente ?

-Avec plaisir !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lal Mirch, Skull et Mammon revenaient à l'hôpital, bredouille. Pas une trace de Squalo. C'était le deuxième jour qu'ils cherchaient. Skull râlait tout le temps, et Mammon ne pensait qu'à la possibilité d'avoir des heures supplémentaires payées. Du coup Lal Mirch s'était énervée toute la journée hésitant longuement entre les laisser seuls ou de leur exploser la tête dans un mur. Finalement, elle avait réussi à ne pas les tuer, malgré leurs nombreuses protestations qui lui tapaient sur le système.

Fong, le médecin de l'unité psychiatrique les attendait dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital en souriant doucement. Il les salua et leur fit signe de se rapprocher de lui.

-J'ai plus ou moins retrouvé Squalo, leur annonça-t-il de sa voix toujours calme.

-Comment ça « plus ou moins » ? demanda Lal.

-Il se trouve chez une de ses amis. Mais celle-ci ne veut pas nous révéler où elle habite, et ne le dira qu'à Xanxus, le petit ami de Squalo. Evidemment, j'ai demandé à la police de nous fournir son adresse, que nous avons obtenue rapidement.

-Tant mieux, je vais enfin pouvoir souffler, ces deux-là ne sont pas un cadeau, déclara Lal.

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui gère les fiches de paie ! grogna Mammon.

-N'oublie pas que c'est le directeur qui les signe.

Mammon s'en alla mécontent, tel un enfant qui boude, suivi de Skull qui râlait toujours car on le prenait encore pour le larbin de service. Lal Mirch souffla de soulagement. Enfin, elle ne devait plus supporter ces deux énergumènes, une minute de plus et il risquait d'y avoir un massacre.

-Et après, vous allez les chercher ? questionna la femme.

-Normalement, Xanxus doit revenir avec Squalo. Mais s'ils ne reviennent pas, oui, nous irons les chercher.

-Je suis heureuse que cette histoire se termine.

-Moi aussi. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je pense que Reborn ne t'en voudra pas.

Lal Mirch salua alors le médecin, contente de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, afin de se détendre un peu, prendre un bon bain par exemple. De fois, elle se demandait pourquoi Reborn lui avait donné une petite partie du dossier de Superbi Squalo à gérer. Fong quant à lui retourna dans l'unité psychiatrique où il avait encore du travail à faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo tournait en rond depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Bluebell était déjà parti travaillé lorsqu'il se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une occupation qui ne l'ennuyait pas au bout de cinq petites minutes. L'argenté avait regardé la télévision, sans grand intérêt, suivant qu'à moitié une série stupide qui passait à ce moment. Puis il avait fait une petite sieste. Il mit aussi un temps fou à manger un simple yaourt, avec un peu de sucre. Du coup, il avait laissé tomber à la moitié, se rabattant sur un petit morceau de pain se forçant quand même à manger un minimum. De toute façon, si Bluebell rentrait et qu'elle voyait que l'argenté n'avait pas touché à la nourriture, elle l'aurait fortement sermonné.

Squalo retourna s'allonger sur le canapé, où il avait passé la nuit, remonta la couverture que Bluebell lui avait prêté jusqu'aux épaules. Malgré son gros pull et le chauffage dans l'appartement, il avait froid.

L'argenté s'était d'ailleurs étonné, il n'avait jamais été frileux de nature, alors pourquoi il avait toujours bien plus froid que les autres ? Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un brun à la peau doré, qui semblait toujours avoir le corps chaud. Squalo s'endormit, encore fatigué, les cernes marqués, en souhaitant revoir Xanxus rapidement… même s'il ne savait pas encore comment faire. Il trouverait, ça, il en était sûr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Xanxus attendait depuis au moins une heure devant l'aquarium. Il s'impatientait vraiment, il avait couru pour arriver et finalement, il attendait. Il devait trouver une dénommée Bluebell, mais personne ne lui avait dit à quoi elle ressemblait. Il savait juste qu'elle travaillait à l'aquarium et son nom… ce qui ne l'avançait réellement pas. Qui devait-il chercher ? Une grande femme plantureuse très classe ? Une fille plus banale ? Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Cette Bluebell semblait être une bonne amie de l'argenté, après tout, elle souhaitait rencontrer Xanxus en personne. Elle n'avait pas prévenu l'hôpital, et ses actions semblaient aller dans l'intérêt personnel de Squalo.

Le brun vit sortir une petite femme avec un air de gamine. Mais ce qui le frappa ce fut ses longs cheveux semblables à ceux de Squalo, seule la couleur changeait. Contrairement à l'argenté, cette fille possédait des traits et une attitude très enfantins, ce qui troubla le brun. Elle sembla regarder à droite et à gauche puis ses yeux bleus se stoppèrent sur Xanxus. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas rapide et soutenue.

-C'est toi Xanxus ? demanda-elle.

-Qu'est que tu me veux déchet ? répondit le brun sur la défensive.

Elle lui tira la langue, ce qui déconcerta Xanxus. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile de garder son calme avec cette fille.

-Si ça commence comme ça, il vaut mieux que je rentre. Squalo doit surement m'attendre…

Bluebell commença à partir, laissant Xanxus dans la rue. Il la rattrapa rapidement. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait Squalo. Il n'avait quand même pas fait le chemin pour rien. Il n'allait pas abandonner si près du but.

-Ou se trouve-t-il ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

-J'espère bien.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Simplement que je le cherche et lui aussi. Il ne serait pas enfui de l'unité psychiatrique juste pour une promenade de santé.

-Tu sais quoi, sourit-elle, je l'appelle.

Bluebell sortit donc son téléphone portable et appela chez elle, espérant que Squalo réponde. Ce qu'il fit après une longue minute.

-Mon chou ? Désolée, tu dormais ?... Sinon, il est odieux tu ne trouves pas ? J'en ai marre au bout de cinq minutes, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le supporter tous les jours… Mais je parle de Xanxus… Je t'expliquerais plus tard comment je suis au courant, c'est une longue histoire… mais heyy !

Xanxus venait de prendre des mains le téléphone de Bluebell. Il avait tellement envie d'entendre la voix de l'argenté, de pouvoir lui parler.

-Squalo ? commença-t-il.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mukuro attendait patiemment que son alouette rentre de son travail. Il avait même préparé un bon repas. Une sonnerie l'interrompit dans sa tâche. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte, tout sautillant, espérant que ce soit Hibari.

-Kusakabe ?

Kusakabe était un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs et à la coiffure « banane ». Il connaissait Hibari depuis fort longtemps, et était sous ses ordres dans la police. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille, et d'une grande efficacité. Mukuro ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Kusakabe semblait essoufflé comme s'il avait couru, il se tenait un peu en avant, les mains sur les cuisses. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Mukuro, si Kusakabe était là, quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver.

-Que se passa-t-il ? questionna Mukuro, curieux de voir le subordonné de son alouette à cette heure.

-C'est… Hibari-sama. Il a… été amené à l'hôpital en urgence.

_A suivre…_

Oh que je suis méchante avec vous mes chatons, tant de suspens… sinon, désolée, j'admets : c'est un peu court. Je m'en excuse.

Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles de Xanxus et Squalo ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hibari ? Comment Fong va-t-il découvrir l'amour… tout ça au prochain épisode de Nami's Hospital !

Ma Lili : merci pour tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir à chaque fois. Et au moins t'es là pour me dire de me mettre au boulot et d'écrire mes chapitres :3

Bel-chan-x-Frannie : Ça faisait longtemps mon chaton ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur cette fic :3 Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant, surtout le XS et les autres couples. Mais nan, mon chaton, je ne suis pas aussi talentueuse que ça, j'espère m'améliorer encore dans mes prochains écrits. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bel n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais il va bientôt revenir mon chaton. A bientôt alors !


	20. Chp 19 : Dis moi que tu m'aimes

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo, un autre à venir.

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons ! Je sors d'une semaine de Bac Blanc… c'était bien folklo… Du coup, je suis crevée, et je vais bien profiter de mes vacances.

Sinon… et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :3

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je ne survivrai pas sans ton amour.**

Mukuro, assis dans la voiture qui ne semblait pas aller assez vite, était pris de tremblements de panique mêlée à une peur incontrôlable. Kusakabe conduisait rapidement pourtant, tout en étant extrêmement prudent, et la route qui le conduisait à l'hôpital qu'il connaissait si bien paraissait être une éternité pour Mukuro.

Le policier expliqua en vitesse ce qu'il s'était passé, ne rassurant absolument pas Mukuro. Hibari, Kusakabe et juste quelques autres policiers étaient en embuscade pour démanteler un petit trafic de drogue, à la frontière de la ville. Rien de bien dangereux en soit, pourtant les trafiquants les attendaient et une fusillade s'est déclarée rapidement. Les policiers ont battu en retraite sur l'ordre de leur chef laissant ainsi Kusakabe et Hibari déterminés à arrêter les criminels. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les trafiquants se sont rendus aux deux flics, mais c'est à ce moment qu'un des criminels a tiré sur Hibari à plusieurs reprises, permettant aux autres de s'enfuir.

Kusakabe finit son récit en disant qu'il avait alors appelé une ambulance qui était venue le chercher très rapidement. Mais des paroles de Kusakabe touchèrent réellement Mukuro.

-Je suis venu vous chercher, car c'est Hibari-sama qui me l'a demandé juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda précipitamment l'amant de l'alouette.

-Je cite : « Il a intérêt à être là à mon réveil, sinon je le mords à mort ! ».

Ces mots firent sourire Mukuro… Même dans les moments difficiles, Hibari restait fidèle à lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, et Mukuro se jeta hors de la voiture. Il se précipita à l'accueil où une jeune fille fut très surprise de se faire à moitié agressée par une furie bleue. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus, ce fut sa voix, basse, grave mais légèrement tremblante, et surtout terriblement envoutante malgré la lueur de panique qui animait ses yeux… vairons. Elle fut assez déstabilisée par son interlocuteur, mais se reprit rapidement, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Ou est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Qui ça Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Hibari Kyoya ! Il a été emmené ici, on lui a tiré dessus, répondit Mukuro en serrant les dents devant la greluche qui se trouvait devant lui, n'ayant qu'une envie : repeindre la pièce avec son sang.

Heureusement, Kusakabe arriva et intima à Mukuro d'aller s'asseoir, sauvant de justesse la fille. Le policier prit la relève avec la fille de l'accueil, un peu déçue de voir le si beau jeune homme partir s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges inconfortables. Mukuro se prit la tête entre les mains, cachant son visage avec, ses mèches retombant aussi devant. Il était à deux doigts de craquer.

Kusakabe revint lui dire qu'Hibari était encore au bloc opératoire, entre les mains d'un chirurgien nommé Colonello, qui apparemment était brillant. Mais le policier ne savait pas quand son chef sortirait, ni s'il s'en sortirait… Mukuro crut que son monde s'effondrait peu à peu… non Hibari ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'allait devenir son amant ? Mukuro ne pourrait jamais vivre sans son alouette. Ça lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait peur de revenir dans un appartement vide et surtout … seul.

Soudain, Mukuro sentit une personne lui attraper les mains, il releva la tête. Fong s'était accroupi en face de lui sans qu'il le remarque et le regardait presque tendrement, souriant doucement. Cette vision d'une personne qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance eut le don de le rassurer. Il savait que Fong saurait quoi dire, que faire dans cette situation.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, commença le médecin d'un murmure. Hibari ira bien, je connais Colonello : il n'abandonnera jamais un patient. Crois en ta petite alouette.

Fong avait été prévenu par Reborn en personne de la situation. Le directeur, en apprenant qu'Hibari Kyoya, policier célèbre de Namimori qu'il estimait beaucoup, était au bloc opératoire, il avait de suite appelé Fong. Reborn connaissait la relation qui unissait Mukuro, l'ex-patient de l'unité psychiatrique et le policier. Demander à Fong d'aller rassurer l'amant d'Hibari lui paraissait une bonne chose.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Mukuro n'en pouvait plus, sa jambe tremblait nerveusement, il serrait les poings à en avoir mal aux doigts, le cœur serré. Le médecin essayait de faire un peu la conversation. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Fong se trouvait à ses côtés, sinon il aurait bien tué la pauvre cruche de l'accueil qui le reluquait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Cette même cruche s'approcha de Mukuro, Fong et Kusakabe.

-Monsieur, votre ami est sorti du bloc opératoire. Il se trouve dans la chambre 106. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

-Je trouverais tout seul la chambre de mon amant, déclara Mukuro en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

S'il n'était pas aussi pressé de retrouver Kyoya, il se serait bien amusé de la tête de la fille, qui avait arrêté de sourire et le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il aimait bien briser les faux espoirs des filles, en général. Mais là, désespéré, il s'engouffra dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital, suivi de près par le médecin et Kusakabe. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Hibari où un grand homme blond les attendait. Mukuro n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on lui dise que son alouette allait bien.

-Alors Colonello ? demanda Fong.

-Il m'a donné du fils à retordre cora'. Il va mettre du temps à récupérer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aura des séquelles. Heureusement, aucune des balles n'a touché les organes vitaux. Il est encore inconscient à cause de l'anesthésiant mais vous pouvez aller le voir cora' !

Toute la pression retomba d'un coup. Le cœur de Mukuro se desserra, et il entra dans la pièce. Son alouette dormait paisiblement sur un lit blanc, il était sous perfusion. Mukuro s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le fauteuil placé à côté du lit. Kusakabe était resté dehors, laissant l'amant de son chef seul.

Mukuro attrapa la main de Kyoya et la serra comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais laisser son alouette seule. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et regarda le visage endormi, spectacle fort rare dont Mukuro profitait pleinement. Il espérait ne jamais revivre ce genre d'évènements, et prierait Kyoya de ne plus prendre de risques. Mukuro ne survivrait pas si son alouette disparaissait. Complètement exténué, Mukuro s'endormit dans le fauteuil, toujours la main de Kyoya dans la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fong, revenu dans son bureau de l'unité psychiatrique, ferma les yeux un instant. Quelle journée de folie, pensa-t-il. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, et Fong n'allait surement pas tarder à s'assoupir après la journée éprouvante… S'occuper de l'unité, chercher Squalo, passer chez Xanxus puis enfin réconforter Mukuro. Soudain son téléphone sonna, réveillant un peu le médecin.

-Allo ? répondit Fong avec douceur.

-C'est Dino, je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Absolument pas !

-Euuuh… je voulais savoir si vous aviez mangé ? Et si non, je vous invite, lança joyeusement le blond.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu une dure journée…

-Bien, vous êtes encore à l'hôpital ? Je passe vous cherchez dans une demi-heure alors, à toute à l'heure.

Le blond raccrocha. Fong, dans son bureau, ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. Il trouvait le blond touchant et plutôt mignon. Ils se téléphonaient de temps en temps, racontant leur journée respective. Ce qui amusait un peu Fong, c'était qu'ils se vouvoyaient encore, comme au début… comme si une distance invisible existait entre eux. La demi-heure passa rapidement, et Fong attendit seulement quelques minutes devant l'unité psychiatrique. Il était tard.

Le blond arriva en voiture et se gara. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, ce fut le drame. En marchant vers Fong, il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba la tête la première au sol. Le médecin se précipita pour venir l'aider à se relever, le blond souriait presque bêtement, un peu gêné par la situation.

-Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ma maladresse, dit-il.

-Vous saignez, déclara Fong en sortant de sa poche une compresse.

Il était toujours préparé à soigner des petites blessures. Il emmena Dino dans l'infirmerie, afin de désinfecter aussi ses mains qu'il avait fortement éraflées.

-Tu devrais faire attention quand même, souffla-t-il, le tutoyant pour la première fois, et l'autre ne sembla à peine le remarquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le directeur va finir par m'offrir une carte de fidélité, pouffa Dino.

Fong regarda le blond avant d'acquiescer d'un petit mouvement de tête. Le médecin termina son travail, et écouta Dino parler de sa journée, de tous les endroits où il avait cherché Squalo, puis il était tombé sur cette Bluebell… Bref, une journée de fou.

Il y eut un long silence lorsque Dino s'arrêta de parler. Soudainement, et sur une pulsion, le blond embrassa Fong qui ne sembla pas choqué extérieurement. Pourtant, le médecin ne savait pas comment réagir. Les lèvres du blond étaient douces, légère comme une caresse. Dino s'écarta, et s'excusa.

-Pardon… je.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Je m'en fiche, murmura Fong en empêchant Dino de reprendre la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec plus de passion mais toujours avec une immense douceur, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Fong mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond qui sourit avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent enfin, à contrecœur.

-On est pas censé aller manger, demanda le médecin.

-C'est une bonne idée, je suis venu pour cela au départ.

Ils pouffèrent quelques secondes avant de se lever, Fong fit attention à la maladresse de Dino, et ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau à la voiture de ce dernier. Ils choisirent un petit restaurant presque vide, et passèrent une agréable soirée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…_

-Squalo ? Hey déchet tu m'entends ?

-Voiiiii ! C'est bon je suis pas sourd !

-Pas sourd, mais complètement inconscient ! Ça va pas de te tirer de l'unité dans ton état !

-Voii ! C'est pour… laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas. Ou es-tu ?

-Déchet, j'me suis fait chier à te trouver, pas question que tu bouges. Tu m'entends, bouge pas. J'arrive !

-Xanxus ?

-Quoi ?

-Dépêche-toi.

Xanxus raccrocha, et rendit le téléphone à la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de voir Bluebell lui tendre un petit morceau de papier où un plan avait été dessiné, et une clef. Elle précisa que c'était celle de son appartement, et comment s'y rendre. Elle lui tira la langue à nouveau, et lui dit de : « se grouiller le cul avant qu'elle ne lui botte. Et surtout, ne salissez pas mon canapé ! ». Il l'a traita de déchet, puis s'en alla.

Bluebell se retrouva seule dans la rue. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer chez elle… Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas les déranger. La jeune fille envoya alors quelques sms, et se rendit dans un bar qu'elle connaissait bien. Ses deux amies l'y rejoignirent environ une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Bluebell raconta donc ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces derniers jours à Bianchi, une grande femme aux longs cheveux roses qui était un peu étrange, et à Uni, une jeune fille adorable et d'une extrême gentillesse. Les deux filles l'écoutèrent tout en buvant un cocktail. Bluebell finit la soirée beurrée comme un p'tit lu avec Bianchi, en râlant sur les deux hommes qui l'empêchaient de rentrer chez elle. Elle imitait Xanxus et son ton qu'elle trouvait méchant, et critiquait le bruit que pouvait faire Squalo. Ses amies riaient de ses imitations. Elles allèrent toutes les trois dormir chez Bianchi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Xanxus arriva devant l'immeuble de Bluebell, il se dépêcha de trouver l'appartement de la jeune fille et il ouvrit la porte rapidement. Il ne comprit pas toute la suite des évènements. Squalo en entendant la clef dans la porte, s'était placé juste derrière et dès que Xanxus l'avait ouverte, l'argenté lui avait sauté dessus, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Le brun répondit à l'étreinte, refermant ses bras puissants autour du corps frêle de Squalo. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, se tenant toujours dans les bras.

-Déchet, tu sais que…

-Voiii ta gueule ! Tu comprends pas que je t'aime !

Squalo cella les lèvres de Xanxus qui répondit par un baiser langoureux, étourdissant. Enfin, il retrouvait Xanxus. Seuls quelques jours loin du brun étaient un supplice pour l'argenté, tout comme le brun n'avouerait jamais que l'éloignement, et surtout l'état de santé de Squalo l'inquiétaient profondément. Malgré leurs disputes perpétuelles, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

_A suivre…_

Et voilà, voilà ! Bientôt le vingtième chapitre. Je suis assez fière de moi quand même, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin :)

**A lire****,**** s'il vous plait**** mes chatons** : Par contre, il y a une chose qui m'attriste beaucoup. Je peux voir le nombre de visites sur chaque chapitre, qui se met en favori, ou en alerte… Je ne suis pas une auteur qui écrit pour avoir le plus de reviews possible, mais une petite review, ça fait plaisir, et ça récompense mes efforts. Ecrire prend du temps, je fais cela pour le plaisir. Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre, mais une de temps en temps ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, et personnellement, répondre aux reviews c'est amusant ) (et puis, parfois je dévoile des petits indices sur ce qu'il se passe dans les prochains chapitres…).

Une review alors ?

**Bel-chan-x-frannie** : merci pour la review. Et oui, apparemment, c'est moi l'auteur. Mais j'avoue que dans le dernier chap' j'ai été un peu méchante… J'ai mis pas mal de suspsens :) A bientôt chaton !

Ma **Lili**** : **Fais attention, la drogue c'est mal ! )


	21. Chp 20 : Destination Maison

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… ET Oh ma tartine de confiture ! J'ai des idées très étranges pour Byakuran…

**Note : **Hell-o mes chatons ! Vingtième chap' avec une semaine (ou presque) d'avance, je suis toute fière -petite larme à l'œil- ! Pour le retard… Bah j'ai bloqué looooongtemps sur le lemon (sale bête !)

Sinon, par rapport à ma note précédente : je suis heureuse, ça a quand même porté ses fruits, je suis ravie de voir de nouvelles têtes (enfin façon de parler) … mais où sont passés mes chatons habituels ? Vous vous êtes faits manger ? Revenez vite, vous me manquez (oui… même sur un seul chap' où vous ne commentez pas, ça me manque…)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 20 : Pourquoi ce bus se nomme « DM » ? – Pour « Destination Maison » (1)**

Squalo embrassait toujours Xanxus, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau serrer son corps frêle contre celui du brun, puissant et chaud. Désespérément chaud. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, un poids dans son cœur s'était envolé. Il pensait mettre des jours pour retrouver Xanxus, et finalement, celui-ci venait directement à lui. Les pensées de Squalo étaient noyées de plaisir mais aussi d'une très grande fatigue, autant physique que morale. Il avait presque envie de pleurer… mais se retenait.

Xanxus sentit Squalo s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, mais surtout le brun sentait que les forces de l'argenté étaient minimes. Il se doutait que Squalo n'avait rien du avaler ou presque ces derniers jours, déjà qu'il ne mangeait que peu ordinairement et avec surveillance. Qu'avait-il bien pu avaler en étant seul ? Le brun souleva avec une incroyable facilité Squalo pour le jeter comme un pauvre sac de linge sur le canapé. L'argenté se redressa rapidement sur les coudes, regardant Xanxus se diriger vers la cuisine

-Voiiii ! Ça va pas ?

-Tu as mangé déchet ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande si tu as mangé.

-Euh.. oui, un peu.

Squalo voyait déjà Xanxus mettre la cuisine sens dessus-dessous pour trouver une simple poêle. Il entreprit de faire un minimum de cuisine, essayant de se souvenir des nombreux ateliers de Nana. L'argenté le regardait s'affairer, et se rallongea dans le canapé. Il avait la tête qui tournait, surement à cause du manque de nourriture et des gestes asse brusques qu'il venait de faire. Squalo sourit comme un idiot, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en fermant les yeux. Il sursauta en entendant Xanxus poser une assiette devant lui, sur la table basse. Le brun s'assit aussi sur le canapé, pendant que Squalo se releva difficilement et regarda l'assiette bien remplie qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. L'argenté retint un haut-le-cœur, il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture. S'attendait-il à ce qu'il mange tout ? Le brun vit le malaise de son amant vis-à-vis de l'assiette… ah oui… il avait oublié ce détail.

-Mange pas tout, juste un peu, déchet.

-Voiii, c'est bon ! Je sais, et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais tout manger.

Squalo attrapa l'assiette et commença, mangeant extrêmement doucement et avec difficultés. Il se forçait vraiment, mais laissa néanmoins les trois quarts. Le brun se leva pour aller ranger la vaisselle.

-Demain, on retourne à l'unité, déclara Xanxus.

-Voiii ! Pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que l'autre déchet de médecin doit savoir où nous sommes, et n'hésitera pas à venir nous chercher. Et ensuite, tu as besoin d'un cadre alimentaire.

-Voii..

-Ferme là ! explosa Xanxus. Tu as été complétement inconscient de sortir comme ça de l'unité ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Alors, plus vite on rentrera, plus vite tout ira bien mieux !

Squalo n'osait détourner le regard des orbes rouges qui brillaient à la fois de colère et de gêne, simplement par fierté. L'avis de l'argenté s'accordait avec celui de Xanxus. S'ils retournaient ensemble à l'unité, tout irait mieux, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Xanxus se calma et s'assit sans délicatesse.

-Voiii, commença Squalo après un silence. Tu crois qu'il nous restera à manger demain midi à l'unité ?

Squalo sourit à Xanxus : évidemment qu'ils allaient rentrer rapidement. Ils n'allaient pas non plus vivre comme des fuyards… et puis, dans un sens, la vie dans l'unité psychiatrique était certes dure, mais sécurisante. Xanxus étira un sourire lui aussi, mais carnassier. Il poussa Squalo de manière à l'allonger sur le dos. Le brun se plaça au-dessus de lui avant de venir l'embrasser sensuellement.

-T'iras doucement si tu veux pas me casser, plaisanta l'argenté.

Le brun fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de son amant, dominant le baiser. Les mains de l'argenté se faufilèrent dans le dos de Xanxus, avant de passer sous sa chemise. Le brun se souvint des paroles de Bluebell à propos de son canapé, il se détacha de Squalo qui grogna légèrement de frustration.

-Ce sera mieux dans un lit, susurra Xanxus.

Squalo approuva d'un léger baiser dans le cou, qui se transforma bien vite en mordillement. Il se leva et mena le brun à la chambre de Bluebell. Xanxus enleva sa chemise et l'argenté détailla longuement les cicatrices, alternant entre effleurements et caresses plus prononcées. Xanxus déshabilla lentement Squalo, découvrant le corps si fin de son amant. Certes, ils n'avaient que quelques centimètres d'écart au niveau taille, mais Squalo devait peser au moins vingt kilogrammes de moins de le brun. Celui-ci jeta Squalo sur le lit, sans délicatesse mais en faisant attention tout de même. Le reste de vêtements vola à travers la pièce.

Xanxus s'amusa à faire gémir l'argenté en jouant avec ses tétons. Le brun remontait mordiller la peau sensible du cou. Les mains de Squalo longeaient le dos, pour venir chatouiller le léger creux de la taille et remonter aux épaules dorées de son amant. Depuis le premier regard vers le brun, Squalo voulait tout savoir de lui, se donner entièrement à lui. L'argenté ressentait toujours ce frisson de plaisir mêlé à un soupçon de danger lorsque Xanxus le dévorait des yeux.

Il gémit de plaisir lorsque Xanxus caressa le bas de son ventre, puis son membre gorgé de sang. Une main glissa vers son intimité, et en titilla l'entrée. Squalo s'amusa à laisser un suçon à la base du cou du brun, lécha la peau légèrement meurtrie pour recommencer son ouvrage. L'argenté voulait apposer sa marque sur son corps, pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Il sourit devant la peau violacée avant de grogner d'inconfort sous l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité.

Les caresses plus appuyées sur son sexe firent oublier à Squalo le second doigt qui se mouvait en lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, tout comme celle de Xanxus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis encore et encore. Les mains de Squalo tracèrent des arabesques jusqu'au bas ventre du brun, effleurant par moment sa virilité. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, Xanxus décontractait l'anneau de chair et chacun des mouvements qu'il effectuait faisait gémir Squalo.

L'argenté grogna de frustration lorsque Xanxus retira ses doigts. Le brun lui souleva son bassin et commença à le pénétrer tout en l'embrassant voracement. Squalo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Xanxus l'envahissait entièrement, par son corps, sa chaleur, ses gestes. Le brun entama un lent va-et-vient, et toucha rapidement la boule de plaisir qui envoya une décharge d'extase dans tout le corps de Squalo. Celui-ci gémissait sous les assauts de plus en plus anarchiques et violents de son amant.

Squalo s'accrochait au dos de Xanxus, et gémit une dernière fois lorsqu'il jouit. Xanxus suivit peu après. Il se retira de l'intimité de l'argenté pour se placer à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que Squalo ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, heureux d'être dans les bras de son amant et surtout épuisé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bluebell avait une migraine atroce. Elle s'en voulait à cet instant d'avoir bu la veille. Elle chercha au moins cinq bonnes minutes ses clefs avant de se rappeler que c'était l'autre idiot de Xanxus qui lui avait pris. Elle pesta, et alla sonner chez ses voisins. Prévoyante, elle leur avait confié une clef de secours. Elle aimait bien ses voisins, bien qu'ils semblaient vivre dans leur propre monde que Bluebell ne comprenait pas bien. Elle sursauta en voyant un petit robot lui ouvrir la porte.

-Oh, bonjour Bluebell, que nous vaut cette visite matinale ?

-Bonjour Spanner… parle moins fort s'il te plait, demanda la jeune fille même si son interlocuteur parlait déjà peu bruyamment.

Spanner était un homme fin, blond avec une petite bouclette sur le côté, et de jolis yeux bleus. Sa combinaison kaki entrouverte laissait apparaitre un tatouage aux formes géométriques dans son cou. Le blond mangeait des sucettes en permanence, à se demander si son dentiste était riche, mais surtout comment Spanner faisait pour rester si fin.

-Tu aurais ma clef de secours ? J'ai… oublié mes clefs chez une amie, mentit-elle pour éviter d'expliquer toute sa situation.

-Je vais te la chercher, sinon tu veux un jus d'orange ? Mini-mosca peut te le préparer rapidement.

-Non, ça ira, dit-elle en regardant le petit robot qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Spanner lui tendit sa clef, et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Bluebell ouvrit sa porte, et regarda un peu dans quel état se trouvait son appartement. Elle s'attendait à pire. La bleuté prit un cachet contre son mal de crane, et se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit… enfin, sur un corps plutôt. Un lit, ça ne grogne pas. Elle se faufila donc entre les deux hommes qui occupaient son lit. Les salauds, pensa-t-elle.

-T'es pas légère déchet, grogna à nouveau Xanxus.

-Ouais, bah c'est mon lit ! Alors si t'es pas content, tu dégages.

Sur ces mots, elle poussa Xanxus de toutes ses forces avec ses pieds et ses mains. Le brun tomba du lit avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva les fesses sur le parquet froid. Bluebell avait toujours aussi mal à la tête, elle se blottit contre Squalo qui commençait à s'éveiller.

-voii… s'passe quoi ?

-Ce déchet m'a poussé hors du lit.

-Fermez-laaaaa… j'ai mal à la tête. Alors soit tu vas préparer le petit déj' soit tu te rallonges, mais par pitié fermez-là ! Et va t'habiller !

Bluebell enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller, Squalo sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, comme il le faisait presque à chaque fois qu'il dormait chez elle. Quand l'argenté venait chez Bluebell, ils refaisaient le monde autour d'un verre… ou plusieurs. Ils finissaient souvent par s'écrouler dans le lit à rire comme deux enfants. Xanxus regarda l'heure et partit prendre une douche en pestant contre la gamine qui lui piquait son amant. De toute manière, Squalo et lui rentreraient à l'unité vers midi. Ensemble.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mukuro râlait intérieurement contre les infirmières qui lui lançaient des clins d'œil aguicheurs. Heureusement, une sortait du lot. Une petite rousse qui n'avait jamais vu Mukuro comme un beau garçon à draguer, mais comme un homme à rassurer car accompagnant un patient. Elle avait d'ailleurs rappelé à l'ordre les autres infirmières.

Mukuro avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital, à dormir dans une position tout sauf confortable. Il s'étira et fut agréablement surpris de voir l'infirmière rousse lui tendre un petit gobelet de café. Il la remercia, et but doucement le liquide amer, légèrement adouci, surement par un sucre. Son alouette dormait toujours, paisiblement. Mukuro espérait que Kyoya se réveille rapidement. Kusakabe était rentré chez lui la veille, et à cette heure, il devait déjà se trouver au poste de police à travailler, remplaçant son chef pour la durée de son hospitalisation.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Mukuro s'absenta pour aller discuter un peu avec l'infirmière rousse, et surtout pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il commençait à avoir mal à force de rester assis.

Kyoya papillonna des yeux, la lumière pourtant faible lui agressait les mirettes. Il émit un faible grognement à cause de la douleur qui se réveillait en même temps à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Le brun tenta de se redresser malgré la douleur, et y parvint avec peine. Il souffla un instant puis regarda dans sa chambre, cherchant Mukuro, enfin surtout son ananas sur la tête, qu'il ne trouva pas. Mais Mukuro entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de son alouette, il se maudit.

-J'avais pourtant demandé que tu sois là à mon réveil.

-J'étais là, je suis sort pendant… quoi, dix minutes. Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit quand même ! répondit Mukuro en se rapprochant de son amant.

Kyoya attrapa le col de Mukuro et le tira à lui aussi violemment que ses forces lui permettaient. Il l'embrassa, lui mordilla la langue prenant le dessus dans le baiser. Mukuro laissa faire son alouette, trop heureux de le voir si vivant. Kyoya mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de le lâcher.

-J'avais bien dit que je te mordrais à mort. Maintenant, va chercher une infirmière ou un médecin, qu'ils me donnent un truc contre la douleur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Spanner accompagnait son meilleur ami, et colocataire, Irie Soichi, à l'hôpital. Ils rendaient visite à une personne internée dans l'unité psychiatrique. Soichi, un roux à lunette, tenait son sac fermement, en espérant que cette fois-ci, il réussirait à faire passer le sachet de marshmallows. La dernière fois, ils étaient repartis avec leur paquet. Spanner et Soichi allaient voir Byakuran. Les trois s'étaient rencontrés au lycée quelques années auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'unité, peu avant l'heure du repas. Soichi batailla fermement avec Lussuria pour le paquet de bonbons, et le roux arriva alors à un compromis. Lussuria donnera plusieurs marshmallows discrètement au patient qui en raffolait. Puis, Soichi et Spanner se dirigèrent vers la salle de visite où Byakuran les attendait avec un grand sourire.

-Oh So-chan, ça faisait longtemps. Bonjour Spanner aussi, comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai réussi à faire passer tes bonbons, tu iras voir Lussuria pour ça, déclara Soichi.

Byakuran fut particulièrement réjoui de cette nouvelle. Ils discutèrent une petite demi-heure, de tout et de rien. Du beau temps, de la pluie, de la nourriture, des ateliers… Puis, Lussuria du les chasser car ce fut l'effervescence dans l'unité. Apparemment, deux patients revenaient… ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avaient compris Spanner et Soichi. Ils demanderaient des détails à Byakuran lors de leur prochaine visite

Dans la rue, Soichi, en regardant un bus, demanda :

-Dis, pourquoi ces lignes de bus se nomme « DM » puis un chiffre ?

-Huuummm… pour « destination maison », plaisanta Spanner.

Soichi sourit. Spanner avait peut-être raison dans un sens… Il aimait bien ce côté enfantin du blond, sa vision du monde positive. Ils rentrèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, les nuages gris grondaient au-dessus de leur tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'unité, le retour de Xanxus et Squalo fut fracassant. On ne les attendait plus, et surtout, les réactions furent diverses parmi les autres patients. Zakuro râla, mais était néanmoins un peu content de les revoir. Belphégor joua les indifférents, ne leur accordant qu'un minimum la parole, mais décidé à les embêter plus tard, il commençait à s'ennuyer sans eux. Daisy tendit des fleurs fanées à Squalo, Byakuran les salua joyeusement.

Squalo s'attendait à des remontrances de la part du personnel hospitalier, mais il n'en fut rien. Enfin, il y aurait droit surement plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'argenté allait mettre les bouchées doubles pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite, et avec Xanxus.

_A suivre…_

J'espère ce ça vous a plu et donc petite note explicative pour le titre :

(1)Une ligne de bus qui existe vraiment commence par DM, et est suivi par des chiffres. C'est un bus que des amis prennent pour rentrer chez eux après les cours, ils le nomment le « destination maison ». J'ai donc repris cette anecdote pour mon chapitre :)

Réponses aux reviews : D'abord merci à tous et à toutes !

Coconut : J'essaie de rendre ma fic intéressante, alors je suis ravie que tu l'as trouve ainsi. Ça me fait plaisir. Oui, je sais, le Dino/Fong… c'est assez spécial. Mais je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? La feuille blanche… ahlala… toute une histoire : surtout en littérature. J'espère au moins avoir réussi mes autres épreuves ) A bientôt chaton !

Selty : Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer, tu sais. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille XD Ta review m'a extrêmement fait plaisir. Il est vrai que je fais attention aux caractères des perso, ainsi qu'à leur fonction dans la série, pour pouvoir rester un maximum fidèle à celle-ci. Ce n'est pas mes écrits qui me rendent fière, ce sont les lecteurs qui les aiment surtout. Ne dépense pas ton argent pour moi chaton, je préfère partager mes écrits gratuitement. J'espère te revoir bientôt mon chaton alors, à bientôt !

Ma lili : Bien, si tu te drogues à ma fic, c'est bien chaton, continue ! Pour mon style… et bien, merci ! Je ne fais pas plus attention que ça, j'écris naturellement ainsi. A bientôt (et vérifie souvent tes messages, je te préviens dès que le prochain chap' est posté !)

Blue-tout-court : J'essaie de garder mon petit côté sadique alors chaton, j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira tout autant que le début.

Sur ce, à bientôt à tous les autres ! Et je vais aller manger des gâteaux et refaire mes mèches bleues pour me remonter le moral. J'écris sur l'amour, mais en pratique je suis nulle, je ne sais pas rester en couple :3 J'vais aller épouser mon chat je crois.


	22. Chp 21 : Parle moi, Ô mon ange

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… ET Oh my fluffy unicorn ! J'ai des idées très étranges pour Byakuran… et pour un autre.

**Note : **Hell-ow mes chatons ! Désolée pour ce retard… Le temps me manquait, et surtout l'inspiration, ainsi que la détermination. Il fallait que je réfléchisse longtemps pour pouvoir vous pondre un joli et tout beau chapitre.

Huuum, que dire ? J'ai eu mes résultats du Bac blanc qui ne sont pas géniaux, je passe ma vie à faire des gâteaux, puis les manger (d'où mon retard sur mon chapitre…). J'ai eu un craquage shopping aussi : je suis revenue avec une belle chemise violette, 10 vernis à ongles, des colorations pour cheveux, une bague magnifique ^.^ Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas raisonnable… mais je ne suis pas une fille raisonnable. Et puis, chacun sa technique pour se remonter le moral :) J'ai même appris à compter jusqu'à 20 en suédois...

Un papi de ma ville m'a abordée et après une brève discussion, a conclu par : « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, et sortez couvert ! ». J'adore les papis chez moi :)

Donc, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : Parle-moi, Ô mon ange, de ces nuits de décembre… (1)**

Plus d'une semaine était passée dans l'unité depuis le retour de Squalo et Xanxus. Timotéo était venu demander des explications à son fils adoptif qui lui avait simplement répondu en embrassant fougueusement Squalo, et en lui demandant « gentiment » de dégager. Timotéo avait donc été raccompagné à la sortie de l'unité par Fong. Xanxus avait enfin la paix, et pouvait profiter autant qu'il le voulait de son petit ami aux cheveux d'argent.

Depuis, l'unité avait retrouvé un semblant de calme, ses activités habituelles. Daisy dessinait tranquillement dans un coin pendant que Zakuro lisait toujours. Byakuran harcelait Lussuria pour avoir des marshmallows, tandis que Squalo et Xanxus se disputaient à nouveau. Et Belphégor s'ennuyait, allongé au sol, à côté de la baie vitrée, roulant de temps en temps comme un gros chat.

Il pleuvait et le blond détestait ça. Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient, Belphégor commençait à tourner en rond, ça le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les activités proposées lui semblaient de plus en plus fades. Les seuls moments où il se sentait vraiment bien étaient lorsque qu'il se trouvait en présence de Fran, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Belphégor soupira, puis roula à nouveau. Il aurait aimé profiter d'un peu de soleil en cette fin d'après-midi, pouvoir lézarder tranquillement.

-Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, déclara Basil qui venait voir le blond.

-Ushishishi, qu'elle phrase idiote. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Bel roula à nouveau, puis se leva, s'étira puis alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Rester sur le sol ainsi lui faisait mal. Zakuro ne releva même pas la tête lorsque le blond lui piqua son marque-page pour le détailler. Squalo hurla sur Xanxus avant d'aller rejoindre Daisy tout en ronchonnant, quant au brun, il retourna dans sa chambre.

La radio crachait les dernières paroles d'une chanson douce, les notes à la guitare envahissaient à présent le silence qui régnait dans la salle de vie.

« Je suis venue vous dire, que l'amour n'est plus, qu'il a tout essayé, mais que rien n'est possible.

L'amour est un vaincu qui ne sait que s'enfuir, il est un réfugié qui ne veut plus souffrir.

Parle-moi, Ô mon ange, de ces nuits de décembre, où les hommes transis de froid ne s'aiment plus… » (1)

Basil sourit avant de se faire interpeller par Fong. Le médecin avait un air sérieux, contrairement à ses habitudes. L'infirmier suivit Fong jusqu'à son bureau, celui-ci s'assit, intimant à Basil de faire pareil. Le châtain ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Que se passait-il pour que le médecin fasse cette tête ? Basil n'osait prendre la parole, et un silence gêné s'installa un instant avant que Fong ne le brise.

-Je suppose que tu connais déjà le nouveau patient de l'unité…

Basil regarda Fong d'un air interrogateur. Un nouveau, qu'il connaissait ? L'infirmier se posait de plus en plus de questions. Mais qui cela pouvait être ? Et surtout, pourquoi arrivait-il dans l'unité ? L'infirmier craignait le pire. Fong sortit un dossier et lui tendit. Basil hésita un instant… dans un sens il voulait savoir, mais le fait de savoir l'angoissait un peu.

-Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne restera pas très longtemps, c'est l'histoire que quelques semaines je pense.

Basil souffla intérieurement. S'il ne restait pas longtemps, cela signifiait que ce n'était pas très grave. Il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise en voyant le nom inscrit. Non, c'était une blague… Ça ne pouvait être possible. Pas lui. Basil relit à nouveau le nom, son regard allant du dossier à Fong. Des questions lui brulaient les lèvres, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Quand arrive-t-il ? demanda l'infirmier.

-Il est dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait t'attendre là.

Basil se leva d'un bond, jeta le dossier sur le bureau.

-Par contre, coupa le médecin, n'oublie pas de bien faire la différence entre ton travail et la vie privée.

Basil sortit de la pièce. Ce que lui demandait Fong lui paraissait difficile, mais il se promit d'essayer au maximum de ne pas allier les deux… ça allait être dur, très dur. C'était un peu comme demander de faire des pâtes à la carbonara mais sans la crème… impossible.

Les patients de l'unité virent l'infirmier passer presque en courant et se demandèrent pourquoi tant d'agitation de sa part, lui qui était si calme et posé d'ordinaire. Ils n'entendirent pas le nom que Basil murmura à moitié.

Fûta…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mukuro regarda Hibari se lever et s'habiller avec grandes difficultés, pourtant il ne vint pas l'aider. Son alouette se serait fortement vexée, orgueilleux et fier comme il était. Ses blessures se refermaient plutôt bien, et Colonello avait donc accepté qu'Hibari sorte quelques jours plus tôt à condition de ne pas aller travailler. Les deux hommes avaient failli en venir aux mains, Hibari refusait catégoriquement le marché : il voulait travailler dès sa sortie. Tandis que Colonello le menaça de l'attacher au lit jusqu'à ce que ses blessures se referment et plus encore s'il n'acceptait pas.

Finalement Hibari céda devant le chirurgien, mais réellement à contrecœur. Mukuro lui avait aussi un peu forcé la main en le persuadant qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'au moins, ils pourraient passer plus de temps ensemble. Cela faisait mal à Hibari d'avouer que passer du temps avec son amant lui plaisait… il avait dû mettre sa fierté au placard pour une fois.

Mukuro tenait le sac avec quelques vêtements, attendant patiemment que son amant finisse de passer sa chemise. Lever le bras lui envoyait des décharges de douleur, mais Hibari ne broncha pas. Il enfila sa chemise puis son pantalon, sans oublier d'envoyer un regard noir à Mukuro qui bavait littéralement sur son corps. Une fois son alouette vêtue, les deux hommes purent sortir de la chambre. Colonello les attendait dans le hall d'entrée d'ailleurs, n'oubliant pas de rappeler la promesse du policier.

-N'oublie pas : pas de travail avant au moins une semaine, cora' ! Sinon je t'envoie ma femme aux fesses. Et elle est moins gentille que moi cora' !

Mukuro sourit à l'idée d'un Hibari courant pour échapper à une femme en blouse blanche. Perdu dans ses pensées étranges, il ne vit pas que son alouette était sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital en le laissant dans le hall. Il le rattrapa en quelques pas, puis une fois dehors, il escorta son alouette jusqu'à la voiture, et Mukuro du se jeter sur la portière du conducteur avant Hibari. Celui-ci lui adressa à nouveau un regard noir qui semblait dire « je vais te mordre à mort, et tu vas amèrement le regretter ». Mukuro savait déchiffrer les regards de son amant à force.

Une fois rentré, Hibari se permit un petit sourire. Il était enfin revenu chez lui. Mukuro posa le sac dans l'entrée, et vint entourer la taille de son amant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Kufufu, tu crois que le médecin me félicitera si j'utilise à nouveau tes menottes pour t'empêcher de bouger ?

Kyoya fut parcouru par un frisson de plaisir, avant d'envoyer un léger coup de coude à son amant. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et après un baiser aussi violent que sensuel, déclara d'une voix froide :

-Tu lui demanderas même une médaille, étant donné qu'il va vite te revoir car je vais te mordre à mort.

Mukuro pouffa mais appréhendait légèrement leurs futurs ébats. Son alouette pouvait vraiment être effrayante parfois… mais c'était ce côté dangereux que Mukuro adorait. Il devait être un peu masochiste sur les bords. Mais si c'était Kyoya, il pouvait presque accepter tout de lui, et jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fûta, assis sur son lit, vit sa porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant passer Basil affolé qui se jeta sur le plus jeune. L'infirmier ne savait pas quoi dire. Voir le visage angélique de Fûta dans cet endroit lui paraissait irréel.

-Pourquoi… murmura-t-il.

-Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que je ne plonge encore plus profondément dans la dépendance, expliqua simplement le plus jeune.

-Mais… pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé auparavant ?

-Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet… avoua Fûta en baissant les yeux. Pardonne-moi.

Basil resta sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, Fûta aussi. Ce fut Fong qui rompit le silence en venant chercher l'infirmier, qui regarda une dernière fois son ami d'un air désemparé, laissant Fûta seul dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte. Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains, avant d'entendre une voix près de lui. Il releva la tête et vit un blond avec une longue frange, et un pull rayé.

-Ushishishi, t'es nouveau ? D'ordinaire, on nous prévient toujours…

Fûta lui fit un sourire doux, que Belphégor n'apprécia qu'à moitié. Ce jeune homme inspirait réellement confiance, et le blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il lui rappelait Fong par son côté doux, mais aussi Fran par son côté mystérieux… il s'avança tout de même, après tout, que risquait-il ? Belphégor, après avoir refermé la porte, s'assit à l'autre bout du lit, pour insister sur la distance physique entre eux, pour montrer qu'il était encore suspicieux. Fûta, quant à lui, avait l'impression de devoir apprivoiser un chat récalcitrant et craintif.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Belphégor. Bipolarité, tentative de suicide ou juste troubles du sommeil ?

Fûta trouva sa question extrêmement crue, presque sordide… mais honnête. Il ne passait pas par quatre chemins, et allait droit au but.

-Drogue, répondit-il. Et toi ?

-Ushishishi, pas grand-chose...

Fûta voulait en savoir plus. Il se rapprocha un peu du blond, se mettant à quatre pattes sur son lit. Fûta, au cours de ces dernières années, avait appris à jouer de son physique, et surtout de son visage d'ange pour que les gens lui accordent leur confiance rapidement. Bien évidemment, il n'en usait que rarement, mais ce blond l'intriguait fortement.

-Sinon, comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Fûta.

-Belphégor.

Les deux commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, autant de la météo que de la nourriture de l'unité, jusqu'à des sujets plus sérieux pour revenir à d'autres futilités. Belphégor parlait presque librement… Il ne connaissait absolument pas ce jeune homme… pourquoi donc lui parlait-il sans retenue ? Ça devait être le temps… ça influençait son moral. Ou alors, c'était la faute de ce Fûta, il était trop gentil… Belphégor se cherchait des tas d'excuses, alors qu'il savait bien qu'au fond de lui-même, il avait juste envie de parler, de pouvoir sortir tous ses souvenirs oubliés qui le hantaient. Étrangement… tout semblait les opposer, mais leur passé en grande partie commun les rapprochait.

Lussuria vint chercher le petit nouveau pour le repas, et fut surpris de trouver Belphégor avec lui. Au diner, le jeune homme fut harcelé de questions par Byakuran. Fûta réveillait en lui comme un instinct… presque paternel… cela le troublait beaucoup. Mais il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Basil avait longuement discuté avec Fong. Le médecin comprenait que la situation pouvait être perturbante pour le jeune infirmier. Du coup, Fong avait obligé Basil à prendre quelques jours de congé pour pouvoir bien réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle était sa place au sein de l'unité avec l'arrivée de Fûta, ainsi que son rôle. Certes, il était l'un des plus proches amis de Fûta, mais en même temps, son rôle était celui d'infirmier. Les deux pouvaient se combiner tant que les limites étaient strictement établies.

Basil sortit de l'unité, complétement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pieds l'avaient porté jusque chez Tsuna, inconsciemment. Mais ce n'en était pas plus mal. L'infirmier avait besoin d'être écouté, et son petit ami saurait surement comment le réconforter un peu. Il sonna à la porte. Lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant de Tsuna encadré par ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés, Basil le prit dans ses bras, et inspira un grand coup.

-Euh, ça ne va pas Basil ? s'inquiéta le petit châtain.

-Journée pourrie…

-Viens entre, reste pas sous la pluie, tu vas attraper froid. Viens me raconter.

_A suivre… _

Pouah… J'ai cru que jamais je ne finirais ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que ce fut une surprise (quand je vous disais que je devais réfléchir par rapport à l'histoire XD).

Sinon, le (1), alors : c'est une chanson inventée, chantée par une artiste nommée Cendra Merter nommée « Souvenirs oubliés ». J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, assez courte, pour ses paroles. J'adore la voix de Cendra. Elle a aussi fait des reprises. Enfin, bref, je vous conseille de la chercher. Elle a une page facebook avec ses chansons dessus.

Et donc réponse aux reviews, Merci à tous les chatons :

Coconut : Jamais, et Ô grand jamais je ne mettrais Byakuran avec Lussuria… Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemars après XD Sinon, vive les morsures ! Grrraou ! (oui moi aussi je pète mes câbles des fois XD)

Ma lili : Merci de m'engueuler pour me dire que je suis en retard. C'est une bonne chose, n'hésite pas à le faire plus souvent ! Et si, je vais me marier avec mon chat, parce que le prince charmant je l'attends avec un Ak47 bien chargé avec impatience.

Blue-tout-court : Viens à mon mariage avec ta souris, chaton. Je vous recevrai avec plaisir ^.^ Disons que j'étais motivée pour le dernier chapitre… puis moins pour celui-là.

Selty : Comme tu veux mon chaton alors. De rien, c'est plutôt moi qui te remercie d'apprécier ce que je fais. Ahlalala… le prince charmant (ou princesse) se fait désirer, c'est bien pour cela que je ne l'attends plus… ou seulement avec un Ak47. Sinon, je veux bien que tu me voles mon petit dej' le matin :3

A bientôt mes chatons ! Et laissez une review : devenez des chatons actifs ! Ne restez pas passifs ! Grrr, révolutions des chatons ! (Bon okay, j'vais prendre mes calmants xD)

**Un arc-en-ciel m'a vomi dessus, et surtout dans les cheveux…**


	23. Chp 22 : Les petits jeux de l'unité

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… ET Oh my fluffy unicorn ! J'ai des idées étranges pour Byakuran… et pour un autre.

**Note : **Hell-ow mes chatons ! C'est la folle aux cheveux roooooses comme une princesse ! J'arrive tel un chevalier en armure étincelante sur sa licorne arc-en-ciel ! (en retard… je m'excuse humblement)

Pardon. Je pète des câbles en ce moment car je suis de très bonne humeur.

Donc, bonne lecture mes petits chatons !

**Chapitre 22 : Les petits jeux de l'unité**

Basil était assis dans la chambre de Tsuna, pendant que celui-ci lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. L'infirmier expliquait ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'unité. Basil se sentait presque trahi, en colère contre Fûta qui ne lui avait rien dit, qui faisait bonne figure devant lui et devant les autres. Basil n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à se plaindre sans arrêt dès qu'il avait un petit problème, mais là, ça le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. Avant, il serait rentré chez lui, et se serait écroulé dans son lit en pleurant. Au moins, il pouvait à présent venir voir Tsuna, se confier à une personne qu'il aimait.

Tsuna souriait doucement en frottant les cheveux châtains clairs de Basil. Il l'écoutait parler, hésiter avant de prononcer des mots. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon même si une lueur de tristesse et de déception éteignait la malice et la maladresse qui animaient d'ordinaire ses yeux bleus. Tsuna lui caressait de temps en temps les cheveux, sentant que l'infirmier avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Ils descendirent manger, la mère de Tsuna réconforta un peu Basil à son tour. Puis ils remontèrent dans la chambre du petit châtain.

Basil s'assit sur le lit de Tsuna, qui se plaça à côté de lui. Il lui murmura qu'il valait mieux dormir, et que le sommeil apaiserait ses peines, qu'il pourrait réfléchir bien plus calmement après une bonne nuit. Basil s'endormit rapidement ce soir-là dans les bras de Tsuna, étant fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fûta avait passé une nuit plutôt bonne. Ce fut Belphégor et Byakuran qui vinrent le réveiller, précédant ainsi Lussuria qui fut plutôt surpris du comportement de ces deux-là par rapport au petit nouveau. Ils petit-déjeunèrent tous, Fûta entre Bel et Byakuran. Il put assister à l'une des nombreuses disputes de couple de Xanxus et Squalo.

-Ushishishi, on se demande encore comment ce doit être au lit…

-Surement violent mais passionné, répondit Fûta.

-Petit coquin, déclara Byakuran. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas tords… vu comment ces deux-là se dévorent des yeux à longueur de journée… ahlalala, ça en devient frustrant.

Fûta pouffa. Zakuro grogna car il voulait voir son adorable jardinier. Belphégor, quant à lui, soupira. Son cher et tendre Fran le fuyait à moitié, et ça embêtait sérieusement le blond. L'arrivée de Fûta le réjouissait beaucoup, non seulement, il aimait bien ce grand jeune homme mais il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Après le petit déjeuner, Belphégor traina Fûta, suivi de Byakuran, dans sa chambre pour profiter d'un peu d'intimité et de discrétion par rapport à ce plan.

-Ushishishi, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, mon cher petit Fûta, tu vas m'aider.

-Volontiers, mais à quoi ?

-Rendre mon amant jaloux.

Fûta sourit, ainsi que Byakuran. Fûta ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il n'était pas de ce genre-là d'ordinaire, mais… ce plan lui donnait des frissons. Il tentait souvent de réfréner son côté vicieux et pervers, mais ici, et dans cette optique de rendre quelqu'un jaloux, il allait pouvoir se laisser aller. Et puis avec son air de grand gamin innocent, on n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. Belphégor expliqua rapidement la situation, en insistant auprès de Byakuran pour que son plan ne s'ébruite pas.

-Ushishishi, alors Fûta ?

-Mais avec plaisir, mon Bel _d'amour_.

Byakuran regarda les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent sournoisement. Il y allait avoir encore plus d'animation dans l'unité, et ça lui plaisait. Il commençait à s'ennuyer… et l'ennui n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout ici. Byakuran espérait seulement que Ghost ne pointe pas le bout de son nez. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Fûta dès ses premiers jours, comme il l'avait fait avec Squalo.

-Ushishishi, cet après-midi, l'atelier est supervisé par Fran. Je compte sur toi, _mon ange_.

-Bel-kun, tu es machiavélique parfois, dit Byakuran. Mais comment sais-tu qu'il sera présent à l'atelier.

-Ushishi, j'ai trop galéré à l'avoir, ce n'est pas pour qu'il s'enfuit aussi rapidement. Il sera là car il a annulé notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi pour « voir le groupe ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour… déclara Fûta. Mais qu'ai-je en retour ?

Belphégor fut étonné de la demande du plus jeune. Fûta le regardait avec ses grands yeux emplis d'innocence. Le blond sourit, c'est qu'il était tout aussi machiavélique que lui le petit nouveau.

-Ushishishi, tout dépend de ce que tu demandes.

-Ton passé, déclara Fûta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils devaient tous participer à l'atelier du jour. Il était obligatoire, et Belphégor s'en réjouissait d'avance, contrairement à d'autres. Squalo et Xanxus préféraient retourner dans leur chambre, ou s'asseoir tranquillement dans un fauteuil de la salle de vie. Hélas, les fauteuils avaient tous été déplacés ou recouverts de bâches en plastique pour l'atelier du jour qui se déroulait dans la salle commune. Lussuria et Fong arrivèrent les bras chargés de gros tubes des toutes les couleurs.

-Allez, tout le monde y met du sien, on arrête de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long. On va bien s'amuser.

-Voiii ! La peinture c'est une activité de gonzesse.

-Rappelle moi quelle place tu as au lit avec Xanxus, baru', lança sournoisement Zakuro.

-VOIII ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! hurla Squalo en rougissant légèrement.

-Ma~ma, calmez-vous.

Lussuria et le médecin posèrent les tubes de peinture sur la table couverte de journaux pour la protéger. Chaque patient avait une grande feuille. Daisy commença à peindre des fleurs, et Zakuro dessinait un paysage désertique, avec un volcan au fond. Tandis que les autres… c'était moins glorieux. Squalo faisait des taches en s'énervant contre la peinture. Il en avait partout : sur le visage, dans les cheveux, sur les vêtements, sur les mains. Il finit par laisser tomber le pinceau et s'acharna sur sa feuille avec les mains. Belphégor fit la même chose, mais quand Fûta passa à côté de lui, il lui claqua les fesses laissant une belle trace nette de couleur bleu ciel. Fûta sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Fran avait évidemment assisté à la scène. Que devait-il en penser ? Comment pouvait-il l'interpréter ? Belphégor l'avait déjà laissé tomber, après tous les efforts qu'il avait faits ? Après avoir longuement regarder le petit nouveau, le psychiatre vit Byakuran murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Belphégor, et celui-ci pouffa avant de lui mettre de la peinture sur le nez. Fong ne comprenait pas le manège de ces trois-là, mais il avait sa petite idée en tête.

Belphégor se retourna vers Byakuran et lui murmura :

-Ushishishi, j'ai vu. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Du coup, il fixe Fûta. Il est tellement mignon quand il est incertain.

Byakuran pour se venger de la peinture que Bel lui avait mise sur le visage posa ses mains entièrement rouges sur le torse du blond et s'essuya allègrement.

-Ushishi… t'as envie de crever ou quoi ?

Belphégor attrapa un tube et le vida sur Byakuran, et aspergea en même temps Zakuro.

-Espèce d'enfoiré baru' ! hurla ce dernier.

-VOIIIIIII ! C'est comme ça que j'aime la peinture ! hurla joyeusement l'argenté.

Squalo vida ses tubes dans des gobelets pour pouvoir les jeter plus facilement sur les autres. Daisy se cacha sous la table, continuant à peindre ses fleurs, esquivant toutes les éclaboussures, tandis que Xanxus pourchassait l'argenté qui glissa sur une flaque de peinture noir au sol, se retrouvant sur les fesses. Le brun se précipita sur Squalo, pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Il s'accroupi en face de l'argenté qui passa ses mains derrière la nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Zakuro, qui les vit, fit couler de la peinture sur eux avant de s'en prendre plein la figure par Fûta.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Viens ici que je te fasse la peau !

-Déchet, tu viens de déclarer la guerre.

Lussuria tenta, en vain de stopper la bataille. Il y avait de la peinture partout, du sol, jusqu'au plafond. Mais en s'interposant, tous les patients lui jetèrent de la peinture. Ce fut Fong qui vint sauver Lussuria en lui disant de les laisser s'amuser comme ils voulaient, et que c'était bon pour leur moral.

Fûta se retrouva en face de Belphégor à un moment, Fran ne quittait pas le blond des yeux. Bel sourit et lui susurra si doucement que seul Fûta put l'entendre :

-Ushishi… montre-moi comment tu rends jaloux, _mon ange_.

Fûta trempa sa main dans la peinture et dessina un énorme cœur en violet sur le corps, puis lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue, au coin des lèvres. Fran n'en pouvait plus, il préférait quitter la pièce. Il avait mal au cœur à force de voir Belphégor s'amuser avec d'autres. Lui avait-il menti jusque-là ? N'était-il pas sincère ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Fran se dépêcha de retourner dans son bureau où il laissa sa rage exploser, caché de la vue de tous, dans le plus grand des secrets.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Allez tous vous laver et vous changez, en essayant de ne pas mettre de la peinture partout ! ordonna Lussuria.

Les patients acquiescèrent. Squalo et Xanxus allèrent prendre un douche ensemble pour « bien vérifier qu'il ne reste pas de peinture quelque part ». Belphégor fut à moitié surveillé par Lussuria, et le blond n'avait plus de miroir dans sa salle de bain depuis la fois où il l'avait détruit. Zakuro râlait car Squalo et Xanxus s'étaient acharnés sur lui, et il se retrouvait avec de la peinture partout jusque sous ses vêtements. Daisy, quant à lui, avait réussi à échapper en grande partie à cette bataille artistique. Fûta, une fois sa douche terminée rejoignit Belphégor dans sa chambre.

-Ushishishi, ce fut une parfaite réussite.

-J'espère quand même qu'il ne t'en voudra pas trop.

-On s'expliquera lors de ma prochaine séance.

-Et sinon… je peux avoir ce que tu m'as promis ? demanda Fûta.

-Ushishishi, demain plutôt. Ne soit pas si impatient…

Belphégor n'avait pas résisté au regard d'enfant. Il avait finalement accepté de lui raconter son passé… celui qu'il tentait tant de refouler. Comment un petit nouveau pouvait lui faire abandonner les armes, et réussir là où Fran avait mis des mois à avoir juste quelques mots ? Ça le dépassait, mais une part au fond de son cœur lui disait qu'il pouvait se confier à Fûta sans problème. C'était assez perturbant que ce jeune homme arrive à ses fins aussi rapidement, sans que Belphégor ne se défende plus.

Lussuria vint les chercher pour venir ranger la salle commune, après tout, c'étaient les patients qui avaient commencé à se lancer de la peinture. Après une heure et demie de nettoyage de la salle de vie, rien n'indiquait qu'une bataille de peinture avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. Afin que le reste de l'après-midi se passe plus calmement, Lussuria et Fong apportèrent quelques revues et journaux de tous types : journal sur l'économie, magazine de mode, presse à scandale… D'ailleurs, une photo d'une personne bien connue aux cheveux d'argents figurait sur l'un des magazines, un titre accrocheur se trouvait juste en dessous de cette photo.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu parler de toi ! déclara Byakuran.

-Attend, t'es célèbre, baru' ? s'étonna Zakuro.

-« S. Squalo : le fameux épéiste interné rencontre l'amour ? », lit Byakuran. Oh regarde, ils ont fait tous un dossier sur toi. Y'a aussi des photos de Xanxus.

Squalo prit le magazine et le parcourut rapidement. Les photos avaient été prises lors de son escapade pour aller chercher Xanxus. Il y avait au moins cinq pages sur Squalo et son « mystérieux amant », ainsi que sur le fait que l'argenté semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, et enfin, des hypothèses bidons, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Le brun enleva la revue des mains de l'argenté et le jeta plus loin dans la pièce.

-Ce genre de déchet ne mérite pas d'être lu.

-Voiiii ! Je croise un paparazzi à ma sortie, je l'étripe !

-Ma~ma, Squ-chan, calme-toi, tu sais bien qu'ils adorent raconter n'importe quoi.

-Le directeur n'apprécie pas ce genre de charognards, dit Fong qui souriait en ramassant la revue. Et il sait comment les dissuader de rentrer dans son hôpital.

Squalo alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, murmurant dans sa barbe. Belphégor prit un des journaux car une petite ligne avait attiré son attention. Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

_A suivre…_

Héhé, vous aurez bientôt tout le passé de Belphégor mes chatons… et quelques révélations sur d'autres patients… et peut-être un lemon.

Une petite review ? S'il vous plaiiiiit, ne serait-ce que pour m'engueuler de mon retard ! Pour me dire quelles tortures vous allez me faire subir si je continue à avoir du retard XD (quand je vous disais que je suis un peu folle en ce moment…)

Nawiko : tu as le droit de m'attacher au radiateur avec des menottes en moumoutes rose (j'aime le rose) et de m'insulter en suédois ou en polonais. Tu en a parfaitement le droit pour mon retard XD

Coconut : Héhé, tu verras bien l'évolution entre Byakuran et Fûta dans les prochains chapitres. Fûta est bien le gentil petit frère... mais un peu sadique sur les bords. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu chaton ^.^

Selty : Ou es-tu passé mon chaton ?

Bref, à bientôt mes chatons !


	24. Chp 23 : Cette douce chaleur pourpre

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… Byakuran… et vous verrez bien.

**Note : **Hell-ow mes chatons !

Alors une playlist, ça fait longtemps et Nawiko me harcèle presque pour en avoir une.

J'ai redécouvert Avril Lavigne en fait, avec une chanson telle que « Nobody's Home » (ce sont les même initiales que Namimori's Hospital… amusant non ?)

Et une très belle chanson : Emily Browning « Asleep »

**! Ce chapitre est plutôt dur, simple prévention !**

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23 : Cette douce chaleur pourpre sur tes mains.**

_« L'homme a été relâché ce matin. Il était impliqué dans quelques affaires louches, associé à certaines branches de la mafia. Malgré des preuves accablantes et une longue peine de prison suite à un procès il y a quelques années, sa bonne conduite lui a permis une réduction de peine… »_

Belphégor ne pouvait pas lire la suite. Quelque chose lui obstruait la vue, et ce n'était pas ses cheveux… Non, c'était plus humide, et incontrôlable. Il serrait les dents, de rage. Une profonde colère lui retournait l'estomac, lui bloquait la gorge. Il voulait hurler, il voulait pouvoir sortir de longs râles d'agonie mais rien ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Il semblait qu'il avait même arrêté de respirer, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons. Ses mains tremblaient sur le journal, et des petites gouttes roulèrent de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le papier.

Ce fut la main de Fûta sur son épaule qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Belphégor prit une grande inspiration, n'entendant pas les mots du jeune patient qui semblait s'inquiéter. Le blond se dégagea de cette légère accolade, laissant tomber le journal au sol, il se dirigea vers la grande table et empoigna une des chaises. Il la lança de toutes ses forces contre un mur, le blond ne fit même pas attention au bruit sourd. Enfin… enfin, un son sortait de sa gorge. Un effrayant mélange entre rire, et hurlements de désespoir, c'était là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre. Sa détresse démesurée. Lorsque des bras puissants bloquèrent ses mouvements, il se débattit le plus possible, hurlant, griffant, espérant qu'on le lâche. Comment osait-on se mettre en travers de son chemin ?

Un dernier cri mourut sur ses lèvres, se répercutant contre les murs blancs de la chambre de sécurité. A la fin, seul le silence lui répondit. Silence brisé par des sanglots étouffés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les autres patients étaient assez choqués. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qui les avait amenés dans l'unité psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Ils se parlaient entre eux de leurs problèmes passés, certains avec plus de retenue que d'autres, de leurs rêves futurs de temps en temps. Mais Belphégor s'était toujours tu. Jamais il n'avait prononcé un mot sur son passé, ou sur les évènements avant sa venue dans l'unité, sept mois auparavant. Il écoutait les autres, les charriait, les embêtait, mais ne disait presque jamais rien sur lui.

Sa réaction était aussi brutale qu'inattendue. Ils avaient déjà vu le blond s'énerver, ou attenter à sa vie, mais jamais dans un tel état de rage. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt Xanxus le prince de la colère destructrice, et encore, le brun était devenu bien plus calme qu'à son arrivée… mais Xanxus était le plus ancien patient encore présent dans l'unité.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où Belphégor montra sa frimousse dans la salle commune, après avoir passé une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie. Le blond était venu l'embêter, et ça avait dégénéré. Xanxus se rappelait de ses mains enserrant le cou fragile de Belphégor, de sa résignation, et son manque de résistance face à la mort, des éducateurs qui lui demandaient de le laisser. Il avait alors lâché le blond : «Tu ne mérites pas de mourir déchet ! ». S'en était suivi de quelques jours de chambre de sécurité pour Xanxus, mais à sa sortie, Bel était toujours là, semblant plus joyeux.

Après le repas, qui se passa dans un calme presque effrayant, les éducateurs proposèrent une soirée télé. Fong se dirigea dans l'infirmerie, son habituel sourire énigmatique collé au visage. Lussuria partit donc chercher le meuble, qui contenait la télé, monté sur roulettes. Les patients allèrent chercher des couvertures pour poser sur le sol, ainsi que des coussins. Lussuria leur laissa le choix entre une comédie romantique dégoulinante de guimauve ou un film sur un quelconque super-héros américain. Le choix fut très vite fait. Alors que le film d'action débutait, Fûta se leva, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Mais il s'arrêta devant la chambre de sécurité où Belphégor était enfermé, il toqua deux fois, timidement et se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

-Bel-nii ? Tu vas mieux ?

Un léger rire lui répondit, néanmoins un peu rauque. Un petit sourire vint se placer sur les lèvres de Fûta.

-Ushishi… je suppose que tu as lu le journal.

-Et bien… J'admets l'avoir lu. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Tu voulais mon passé ? Assis-toi et écoute bien… J'essaie de l'oublier, mais en ce moment, tous mes souvenirs me reviennent. C'est fort désagréable…

Fûta releva ses longues jambes fines pour les encercler avec ses bras, posant sa tête sur ceux-ci, prêt à écouter chaque mot que la voix un peu cassée à force d'avoir hurlé allait prononcer. Belphégor commença à parler, doucement, comme s'il racontait un conte de fée à un enfant. Il avait pourtant oublié le « il était une fois »…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belphégor vivait avec son frère jumeau, Rasiel. Enfants turbulents, qui jaloux l'un de l'autre, se chamaillaient en permanence. Malgré ces petites batailles, ils vivaient heureux même si leur père n'était que peu présent, ayant souvent affaire ailleurs. Les servantes s'occupaient d'eux. Leur mère était décédée, mais les jumeaux étaient bien trop jeunes à ce moment pour se souvenir de quelque chose. Pourtant, leur petit bonheur se brisa le jour où leur père se ruina dans des affaires louches.

« -Je n'ai rien à part mes deux fils de huit ans.

-C'est parfait. »

Bel et Rasiel furent vendus pour effacer les dettes à un vieux mafieux d'une quarantaine d'années. Toute leur vie bascula. Malgré leur jeune âge, les jumeaux comprenaient parfaitement bien ce qu'il se passait. Bel et Rasiel étaient des petits génies. Ils furent donc emmenés par le vieux, sans vraiment se laisser faire. Un garde du corps du vieux les attrapa et les jeta sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture luxueuse noire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et de les regarder avec un air méchant. La voiture démarra, ce fut la dernière fois que les jumeaux virent leur maison.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand manoir… et c'est tout ce dont Belphégor se souvenait, le reste était flou dans sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire entièrement la chambre dans laquelle il dormait, le reste du manoir, le salon ou la salle de bain. Il se rappelait juste d'un immense miroir dans la salle d'eau. Il haïssait ce miroir qui lui renvoyait chaque jour l'image de son corps brisé, abimé et torturé.

Le soir même de leur arrivée, Belphégor se souvenait surtout de la douleur. Cette douleur insupportable, qui lui déchirait les entrailles, le faisant hurler des toutes ses forces à s'en briser la voix, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues d'enfant. Et les mêmes cris de son frère qui raisonnaient dans cette pièce sombre.

Le vieux avait organisé une petite soirée avec quelques amis. Et la plus grande distraction fut de violer tour à tour les jumeaux.

« Quels beaux spécimens ! Vraiment, vous avez fait une belle affaire mon ami. »

« Leur peau semble si fine, ça donne envie de leur faire quelques misères ! »

« Habillez-les de pourpre la prochaine fois, je suis persuadé que cette couleur leur ira à merveille. »

« J'aime beaucoup leurs voix… ça m'excite de les entendre hurler. »

Des rires gras. Une odeur persistante d'alcool. La douleur. Un endroit sombre. Cette pièce que Belphégor et Rasiel pouvaient décrire parfaitement tellement ils y avaient passé du temps. La douceur du velours sur leur corps qui contrastait avec leur souffrance.

Lorsque Bel prenait une douche, il se grattait presque jusqu'ay sang. Il voulait effacer le toucher des hommes qui lui avaient pris toute son innocence et son enfance.

Jusqu'à leurs douze ans, le vieux organisa des soirées, conviant de plus en plus de monde à chaque fois, faisant des soirées « spéciales », parfois à thème. Belphégor avait bien tenté de s'échapper à plusieurs reprises, mais il fut toujours rattrapé et puni sévèrement par des châtiments corporels violents, à la limite de la torture. Les jumeaux avaient appris que pour obtenir quelque chose avec le vieux il suffisait d'écarter les cuisses.

C'était une nuit de décembre, peu après leur douzième anniversaire. Belphégor avait réussi à cacher un couteau dans cette pièce, sous un des draps de velours clair, il avait été aidé par l'une des servantes qui vivait les mêmes choses que lui et son frère. Il pleuvait énormément, Belphégor s'arrêta à une des grandes fenêtres pour regarder la pluie tomber avant que l'on vienne le chercher et qu'il suive bien gentiment, comme un petit chien apprivoisé.

Dans cette pièce, son frère s'y trouvait déjà, et Belphégor s'allongea, le couteau à portée de main. Il attendait le bon moment… lorsque tous ces vieux porcs seraient bien imbibés d'alcool, fatigué d'avoir à nouveau utiliser les corps des jumeaux. La soirée bien avancé, Belphégor prit le couteau. Les hommes ne s'affolèrent même pas, trop ivres pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Le blond hésita, sa main tremblait sur le manche, puis il se ressaisit.

Il tua.

Sa mémoire avait enfoui cet évènement, cachant au plus profond de lui ses actes barbares. Il y avait un petit blanc. Belphégor se souvenait juste du sang sur ses mains, sur son corps, cette apaisante chaleur comme si ses problèmes disparaissaient peu à peu, des sirènes des voitures de police, des quelques flashs d'appareils photos, d'un homme plutôt jeune en uniforme qui lui posait des questions, Bel n'arrivait pas à y répondre, une couverture rêche sur les épaules, mais infiniment plus sécurisante que la douceur du velours.

Il apprit plus tard que c'était la servante qui avait appelé la police. Belphégor ne la revit jamais, il voulait couper tous les liens qui le raccrochaient encore à ces quatre années. Durant ces années, ses chamailleries avec Rasiel avaient complètement cessés, mais elles recommencèrent. Rasiel était devenu bien plus arrogant que Bel ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement.

Des procès où ils durent témoigner, puis des familles d'accueil. Ils allaient à l'école, rattrapèrent tout le retard accumulé durant ces dernières années et dépassèrent même, ils se retrouvèrent dans des niveaux supérieurs. Mais les relations avec les autres étaient plutôt compliquées. Rasiel sut bien s'entourer tout de même, par les pires voyous de l'école. Tandis que Belphégor essayait de lui voler ses amis. Il avait au moins appris des choses qui lui servaient durant ces dernières années : écarte les cuisses. Rechercher l'attention des autres. Les jumeaux se livraient une guerre, ils voulaient toujours être meilleur que l'autre, dans n'importe quel domaine.

Puis ils devinrent de jeunes adultes, s'éloignant peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Et un jour, Belphégor voulut s'endormir à jamais, un jour de pluie. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cela… C'était comme si le ciel pleurait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, dans un petit parc, il sentait son corps se refroidir, le sang coulant sur ses mains… Plus jamais personne ne le ferait souffrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ushishi… et je me suis réveillé ici.

Fûta, derrière la porte n'avait pas manqué un seul mot… Depuis combien de temps pleurait-il ? Il voulait enlacer le blond, lui dire que tous les hommes n'étaient pas ainsi. Le plus jeune essuya ses larmes avec sa manche

-Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, _mon ange__._

Mais Fûta ne voulait pas. Il préférait rester là. Mais ce fut Byakuran qui vint chercher le petit nouveau, car il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir. Il fut surpris de voir Fûta aussi triste, et lui dit qu'il valait mieux aller se coucher, que le film ne valait pas la peine de revenir en salle commune.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Fran, je ne pensais pas te voir à cette heure tardive.

Reborn montra du regard un siège en face de son bureau. Il était en train de classer quelques documents, d'où le fait qu'il soit encore à l'hôpital durant la soirée déjà bien avancée. Fran s'assit donc. Bien qu'il ait son air blasé sur le visage que rien n'ébranle, Reborn remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Rien n'échappait au regard perçant directeur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Fran posa une enveloppe sur le bureau.

-Ma démission.

_A suivre…_

Ça va mes chatons ? Pas trop déprimé(e)s ?

Bref, j'espère que vous allez me laissez une petite review :) Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !

Coconut : Et donc voilà, le chap' avec l'histoire de Bel… pas déçue j'espère ? J'adore les marshmallows, et j'aime surtout jouer à Chubby Bunny ^.^ A bientôt chaton-coco !

Et à bientôt à tous les autres chatons aussi !


	25. Petite note

**Petite mise à jour de la note : le 16 juillet ^.^  
><strong>

**Note **: Hell-ow mes chatons ! J'espère que vous allez bien :3

Alors, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai eu sur mes fics. Car j'ai eu la période du Bac (que j'ai obtenu, héhé) en juin, et début juillet j'ai eu la Japan Expo.

Vous m'avez peut-être croisée sans me reconnaitre, en tout cas, j'ai été très heureuse de voir certains de mes chatons. Ça me fait toujours super plaisir de revoir certains, d'en rencontrer d'autres... Bref, j'adore ça !

(Et heureuse d'avoir fait une photo yaoiste en tant que Squalo avec mon Xanxus ! Niark, niark...)

Bref, à bientôt mes chatons ! Je vous nems beaucoup !


	26. Chp 24 : Toc, Choc et Doc'

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… Byakuran… et vous verrez bien.

**Note : **Hell-ow mes chatons !

Donc je m'excuse à nouveau du retard et je reviens donc avec ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous laissiez une petite review à la fin mes chatons.

(Laissez une review ne serait-ce que pour le fait que j'ai relu tous les chapitres pour ne pas être perdue… Si, si : j'ai relu tous mes chapitres, et avec toutes mes notes, sans exception.)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 24 : Petit Toc, Choc et Doc' **

Fûta s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir. Les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes qu'il avait versées, Fûta se redressa dans son lit, puis se leva. Il devait se calmer rapidement pour se rendormir, il ne voulait pas tomber de fatigue dans la journée. Sur la pointe des pieds, le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigea dans la salle commune passant devant la chambre de sécurité où Belphégor se trouvait. Fûta s'arrêta quelques minutes, n'entendant qu'une légère respiration. Le sommeil du blond semblait profond et surtout : calme. Contrairement à l'état du jeune patient qui se baladait dans les couloirs la nuit, le froid du sol mordant ses pieds nus. Dans la salle commune, la télé était encore installée, des DVD jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques revues. Les couvertures et coussins avaient aussi été laissés ainsi.

Fûta ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il se mit à ranger. Et surtout : à classer. Il classait toutes les affaires, toutes les choses qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il rangea même les chaises, la table, les fauteuils. Les revues, ainsi que tous les DVD. Fûta essayait toutefois de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Classer le calmait, et ce, depuis qu'il était enfant. Ça s'était atténué en grandissant, mais en ce moment même, Fûta avait besoin de classer pour se sentir mieux, pour pouvoir aller se recoucher apaisé. Une fois son travail accompli, tous les meubles ayant été déplacés, le jeune patient, tout fier de lui, put retourner l'esprit un peu plus tranquille, dans sa chambre. Il se recoucha, et s'endormit rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lussuria et Fong eurent une agréable et étrange surprise ce matin-là en entrant dans la salle commune. Tout était parfaitement rangé, les couvertures bien pliées. Rien de dépassait, même les cousins semblaient avoir été classés par taille, et les DVD par ordre alphabétique, tout comme les revues étaient classées par genre. Mais quel était donc le mystérieux auteur de cela ? Fong avait sa petite idée en tête.

Byakuran fut l'un des premiers patients à arriver dans la salle commune, suivi de près par Zakuro et Daisy.

-Et bah, ça n'a jamais été aussi bien rangé, baru' !

Daisy regardait un peu admiratif la salle, profitant de ce rangement qui ne risquait pas de durer. Xanxus et Squalo arrivèrent aussi, Fûta derrière eux, les yeux cernés à cause du manque de sommeil.

-Voiii… s'passe quoi ?

-Apparemment une petite souris a fait un peu de rangement, déclara Byakuran amusé. Allez, dénonce toi petite souris !

Fûta leva la main avec un sourire doux, un peu gêné, comme un enfant faisant une petite bêtise pris sur le fait. Les autres patients le regardaient, un peu surpris. Le châtain ne savait pas trop comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment il s'était mis à ranger en plein milieu de la nuit. Zakuro s'approcha de lui.

-En fait, t'as un TOC. Tu veux pas venir ranger ma chambre baru' ?

-Voyons Zakuro, commença Fong, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas encourager les TOC.

Zakuro grogna dans sa barbe. Les éducateurs et les patients remirent la table, les chaises ainsi que les fauteuils à leur place d'origine pour pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner car certains estomacs criaient famine. Lussuria partit chercher Belphégor. Le blond s'étira longuement, baillant bruyamment. Il se plaignit du fait qu'il avait mal dormi dans cette chambre blanche. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Belphégor fut vite mis au courant du petit trouble du classement dont le jeune patient faisait preuve.

-Ushishishi, tu m'avais caché ça. Ça te dirait de passer dans la chambre de Zakuro ?

-Déjà demandé, Fong veut pas baru'…

Une conversation animée commença sur l'état de la chambre de Zakuro, et du bazar sans nom qui y régnait malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour essayer de la ranger un minimum. Lussuria fit remarquer qu'il la nettoyait une fois par semaine, mais qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le désordre revenait. Fong souriait gentiment devant l'ai outré de Zakuro. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il décrocha sans même faire attention au nom qui s'affichait. Lussuria vit le médecin, lui si calme d'ordinaire, se précipiter dans le couloir, surement pour aller dans l'infirmerie. Fong revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Lussuria, je vais chez le directeur, je ne sais pas quand je reviens, mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Appelle Skull s'il y a un problème.

Le médecin disparut avant même que l'éducateur puisse dire un mot. Les patients n'avaient quasiment pas attention, trop occupés à charrier Squalo à ce moment-là. Belphégor quant à lui n'arrivait à ôter ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'habitait depuis son réveil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fong débarqua dans le bureau de Reborn, son sourire habituel bien loin en cet instant.

-Comment ça Fran démissionne ?

-Assied toi que l'on en discute, déclara Reborn l'air sérieux.

Le médecin s'exécuta. Franchement, il ne manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-il. Comment Belphégor allait-il réagir face au départ de Fran ? Il avait déjà fait une crise d'hystérie la veille, certes il semblait aller mieux, mais connaissant le blond, Fong savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Le médecin entendait Reborn parler, sans vraiment l'écouter. Il réfléchissait à comment l'annoncer aux patients.

-Il a quand même laissé une adresse et un numéro de téléphone « en cas de drame » qu'il a dit.

Dans un sens, Fong fut soulagé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait disparu dans la nature sans laisser de trace comme l'avait fait Xanxus à cause de son père. Si jamais Fong devait joindre l'ancien psychiatre en urgence il pourrait le faire, c'était rassurant.

-Et il a aussi laissé une lettre pour un patient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans l'unité psychiatrique, c'était l'effervescence. Le weekend approchait à grands pas, et certains des patients n'attendaient qu'une chose : savoir si la permission qu'ils avaient demandé leur était accordée.

Zakuro ne tenait plus, il voulait vraiment savoir s'il pouvait sortir ne serait-ce que deux petits jours, pour aller voir Kikyo qui lui manquait terriblement. Byakuran pensait aller rendre visite à ses amis et se goinfrer de marshmallows. Squalo et Xanxus souhaitaient faire un tour à l'aquarium où l'argenté montrerait les requins au brun, et où ils iraient saluer Bluebell par la même occasion.

Fûta n'avait pas le droit à une permission dû au fait qu'il était arrivé trop récemment dans l'unité. Daisy n'en demandait jamais, et Belphégor n'en voyait pas l'utilité pour cette fois-ci. Il pouvait bien attendre une semaine ou deux de plus. De toute façon il n'avait rien à faire à l'extérieur, ni chez qui aller. Les patients attendaient le retour de Fong qui devait approuver les demandes de permission.

-Voiii ! Il revient quand ?

Zakuro râlait dans son coin, tandis que Squalo harcelait presque Lussuria. Xanxus regardait l'argenté suivre l'éducateur partout avec un air narquois. Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui vais perdre mes tympans aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il. Fûta continuait sa nuit sur l'un des transats dans la cours. Le temps était enfin clément et permettait de sortir profiter des quelques rayons de soleil. Bel somnolait sur le second transat qu'il avait rapproché de celui de Fûta pour pouvoir partager une grande couverture car malgré le soleil, il faisait frais en cette douce fin de matinée. Byakuran les trouvait mignons ainsi, et se disait qu'il formait un drôle de duo tout de même.

Fong revint enfin dans l'unité, et se fit à moitié agresser par Squalo et Zakuro qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : savoir pour leur permission, et accessoirement se retrouver avec leur amant et profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Le médecin se contenta de sourire gentiment et de dire qu'il allait s'en occuper pour avoir la paix et ne pas se faire harceler par les deux furies. Fong déclara que tous les rendez-vous chez le psychiatre de cette semaine étaient annulés, déclenchant une vague de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il entra, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil. Fong soupira longuement. Il aimait franchement son métier, mais certains jours, il aurait préféré rester tranquillement dans son lit. Il se remit au travail en étudiant rapidement les demandes de permission. Ghost se manifestait de moins en moins, Squalo avait respecté les conditions qui étaient de prendre du poids et de participez à tous les ateliers, Zakuro était de plus en plus constant d'un point de vue émotionnel et par rapport à ses phases d'euphorie ou de déprime. Quant à Xanxus, il n'y avait aucun problème. Fong décida donc d'accepter chacune des demandes de permission.

Ce fut Lévi qui vint le sortir de l'infirmerie pour l'heure du déjeuner. Le médecin appréhendait un peu la réaction de Belphégor lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que Fran avait démissionné. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à un beau blond maladroit. S'ils passaient la soirée ensemble, ça rattrapera la journée épuisante que le médecin allait affronter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belphégor ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Fong lui avait demandé de venir à l'infirmerie après le déjeuner. Mais à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de cette salle qu'il connaissait si bien, une boule d'angoisse grandissait au fond de lui-même. Il entra dans la pièce où Fong l'attendait. Le médecin lui tendit une lettre en déclara quelque chose qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'angoisse du blond.

-Fran démissionne. Il a laissé cette lettre pour toi.

Belphégor se dépêcha donc d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui sur le moment semblait renfermer tous les trésors du monde, mais en même temps, tous les malheurs. Dans sa hâte, le blond se coupa légèrement mais ne le ressentit pas. Il sortit ce que contenait donc cette enveloppe. Un petit mot, des coordonnées, et une photo d'une montagne de cousins.

Fong surveillait la réaction de Belphégor s'attendant presque à une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. Pourtant, le patient se contenta d'éclater de rire, avant de demander au médecin :

-Ushishishi, je sais que c'est pas mon jour pour téléphoner, mais je peux juste passer un appel à cet idiot de psy ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Belphégor marcha donc rapidement jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait le téléphone, suivi de Fong, très intrigué du comportement du bond. Le patient composa donc le numéro, et prit le combiné.

-Ushishishi, salut la grenouille ! Premièrement, je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir essayé de te rendre jaloux. Tu n'avais qu'à prendre plus soin de moi, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Ensuite, j'espère que tu comptes venir me chercher quand je sortirais où lors de mes futures permissions. Parce qu'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu des autres connards y'a quelques années, c'est comment attacher une personne à un lit. Fait gaffe à tes fesses la grenouille !

Belphégor raccrocha, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Le blond demanda s'il pouvait avoir quelques morceaux de scotch pour pouvoir accrocher le petit mot, la photo et les coordonnés sur son mur de chambre. Le médecin alla lui chercher rapidement, en interrogeant sur ce qu'avait dit Fran. Belphégor lui répondit que c'était la messagerie. Fong pensa que le psy allait avoir une sympathique surprise.

« Idiot. »

Belphégor sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester, et l'aimer en même temps pour ce petit mot. Mais à présent, il avait une bonne raison de demander une permission, et il avait un endroit parfait où aller passer ses futurs weekends.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Toutes les permissions sont accordées, et on a plus de psychiatre, annonça Lussuria.

L'éducateur venait d'être mis au courant pour la démission de Fran, en même temps que pour les permissions. Mais bon, il comptait sur l'efficacité de Reborn pour trouver un bon remplaçant rapidement.

-Voiiiiiiiii ! Je vais pouvoir aller nourrir les requins avec Bluebell !

-Nourrir les quoi ? demanda Fûta inquiet.

-Une amie bosse à l'aquarium. Je l'aide à nourrir les requins.

-Ushishishi, c'est sûr qu'ils doivent préférer un bon gros bout de viande à quelques os… c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont pas encore mangé.

-Voiiiii ! Et comment ça on a plus de psychiatre ? demanda Squalo, ignorant Belphégor qui rigolait tranquillement dans son coin.

Lussuria expliqua donc rapidement le départ de Fran. La plupart des patients s'en fichaient un peu, quoiqu'ils l'aimaient bien ce psy un peu excentrique. Byakuran ne pensait plus qu'à tous les marshmallows il allait pouvoir manger durant le weekend. Xanxus espérait trainer Squalo au zoo pour aller voir les gros félins, il ne savait juste pas comment dire à l'argenté qu'il craquait pour ces gros chats. Zakuro imaginait déjà passer deux jours au lit avec Kikyo. Le diner arriva bien vite après un atelier jeux de société.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fong vit la voiture de Dino s'arrêter devant l'unité. Le médecin monta rapidement, embrassa le blond, lui raconta sommairement ses deux derniers jours, puis s'endormit dans la voiture sous le regard attendri de Dino. Direction maison !

_A suivre…_

Donc c'est grâce au renfort de beaucoup de gâteaux que j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre ! Oh yeah !

Bref, laissez un commentaire mes chatons. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur cette fic…

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que cette fic allait bientôt avoir un an. Il est grand temps que je la termine ! Bref, je commence à en voir la fin. Et comme je suis en vacances, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire que ces derniers temps, donc je pense que les publications vont s'accélérer un peu.

A bientôt mes chatons !


	27. Chp 25 : Quand on sort de l'enfer

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano. Si on nous laissait Reborn, ce serait un yaoi bien citronné.

**Pairing** : Xanxus/Squalo Bel/Fran Basil/Tsuna ; Mukuro/Hibari ; Zakuro/Kikyo Fong/Dino… Byakuran… et vous verrez bien.

**Note : **Hell-ow mes chatons !

Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, mais la fin approche à grands pas mes chatons. Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin dans une fic, franchement… Whaou. Et puis, cette fic, c'est un peu mon exutoire, ma petite thérapie personnelle.

Bonne lecture mes chatons d'amour !

**Chapitre 25 : Quand on sort de l'enfer…**

La fin de la semaine était arrivée bien vite. Enfin, le vendredi était là. Les quatre patients qui sortaient en permission attendaient seulement le feu vert de Fong. Médecin qui souriait beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Squalo se demandait bien pourquoi. L'argenté avait entendu un jour durant la semaine le médecin dire le nom de Dino lorsqu'il avait décroché son téléphone, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé tellement ça lui semblait fou. Il fallait qu'il demande à son ami blond quelques explications durant ce weekend… ou tout de suite étant donné que c'était Dino qui venait chercher Squalo et Xanxus.

Zakuro avait un petit sac avec le strict nécessaire pour son weekend, étant donné qu'il vivait avec Kikyo. Le jardinier l'attendait d'ailleurs juste devant le pavillon, faisant des signes à son amant par moment à travers la porte vitrée. Zakuro rêvait de se jeter sur Kikyo dès qu'il poserait le pied dehors. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait le faire, qu'il souhaitait serrer contre lui le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, il avait aussi hâte de faire quelques misères à Kikyo évidemment.

Squalo et Xanxus avaient décidé de se rendre chez l'argenté pour les deux prochains jours. Le brun avait regardé plutôt méchamment l'argenté lorsqu'il a juste évoqué Timotéo, son père adoptif. Ils avaient déjà un petit programme pour le weekend, celui-ci étant bien chargé. Byakuran quant à lui allait retourner dans son studio en centre-ville, bien qu'il ne pense pas y rester se morfondre. Premièrement il allait s'arrêter dans un supermarché pour acheter plusieurs paquets de marshmallows : il allait rattraper tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu manger durant ces dernières semaines d'hospitalisation.

-Voiiii ! Tu vas l'ouvrir cette porte !

-On dirait des chevaux prêts à s'élancer dans une course, lança Lussuria joyeusement.

-Ouais, bah faites nous sortir, baru' !

Belphégor les regardait tous, pressés de sortir. Dans un sens lui aussi aurait aimé être à leur place. Pouvoir passer deux jours à l'extérieur… c'était tentant, mais en même temps tellement terrifiant. Dans l'unité, il était protégé autant des autres que de lui-même. Lorsque l'on restait des mois presque entièrement isolé du monde extérieur, celui-ci devenait comme une menace. Belphégor savait en plus que depuis sa dernière crise, il n'était pas prêt à vraiment affronter le monde. Du moins, pas tout seul.

-Le plus pressé de sortir est Zakuro, puis Squalo et Byakuran sont à égalité, et enfin Xanxus, annonça Fûta, à côté de Belphégor.

-Ushishishi, encore avec tes classements… t'en a pas marre ? répondit Belphégor sachant qu'il ne vexerait pas le plus jeune.

Fûta sourit. Apparemment, son TOC revenait de plus en plus, et pour des petites choses banales. Heureusement que Fûta était présent pour Belphégor, sa présence l'apaisait, son air innocent cachant un petit garçon ayant grandi trop vite. Daisy avait disparu. Il devait se trouver dans sa chambre ou en salle commune avec un éducateur. Le balafré détestait les adieux ou au revoir, car parfois il ne revoyait jamais la personne. Il se tenait toujours à l'écart dans ces moments-là.

Enfin, le médecin ouvrit les portes en leur souhaitant de faire attention à eux et de revenir en bon état. Seul Byakuran lui répondit, les trois autres s'étaient jetés dehors comme des fauves affamés sur un bout de viande fraiche. Zakuro embrassait Kikyo comme si la fin du monde était le lendemain, se fichant bien de ce qui se trouvait autour. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à cause du manque d'air, Kikyo affichait un petit sourire satisfait tandis que le rouge arborait son plus grand sourire. Squalo et Xanxus dirent bonsoir à Dino. Blond qui fit un petit salut de la main à un certain médecin, geste qui fut remarqué immédiatement par l'argenté. Ils montèrent en voiture.

Byakuran quant à lui rentrait à pied chez lui. Le centre-ville n'était pas très loin, et se dégourdir les jambes lui ferait du bien. Il accéléra le pas en se disant qu'il devenait peut-être fou, du moins encore plus : les marshmallows l'appelaient de leur petite voix tentatrice. Il avait presque oublié les sensations du grand air, de pouvoir se sentir libre même si ce n'était que durant deux jours. De pouvoir oublier la chambre de sécurité, le manque d'activité, et les nuits à réfléchir sur tout, craignant que Ghost apparaisse à n'importe quel moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la voiture de Dino, un silence de mort régnait. C'était Romario qui conduisait, de peur qu'il y ait un accident si le blond conduisait. Squalo ne savait pas encore trop quels sentiments il devait avoir à l'encontre du blond. Il pourrait le haïr de l'avoir forcé à être hospitalisé, mais l'argenté pouvait aussi être reconnaissant car grâce à celle-ci, il avait pu rencontrer Xanxus, et remonter la pente avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Finalement, l'argenté préféra briser le silence qu'il trouvait trop pesant.

-Voiii, il s'passe quoi avec Fong ?

Dino se retourna rapidement vers Squalo. Xanxus regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture, ne semblant pas être intéressé par le début de la conversation. Le blond rencontra les prunelles claires de l'argenté. Dino hésitait, et Squalo le remarqua.

-Voiii ! Me dis pas que toi et… Fong ?

-Oui, bon j'avoue, je sors avec Fong, déclara le blond.

Squalo en fut plutôt étonné, tout comme Xanxus qui écoutait quand même. L'argenté ne voyait qu'une bonne raison pour charrier le médecin de l'unité. Dino lui raconta comment il en était venu à voir plus souvent le médecin. Fong rassurait d'ailleurs le blond lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour Squalo car l'argenté ne répondait que rarement aux appels téléphonique de celui-ci. L'argenté posa de nombreuses questions allant du « qu'est-ce qu'il aime faire ? » à « et sinon, au lit, il est comment ? ». Xanxus se sentait jaloux. Il détestait que Squalo s'intéresse autant à son ami blond ou au médecin de l'unité. Il attrapa la main de l'argenté pour la serrer le plus fort possible.

-Voiii, tu me fais mal !

-Pff… déchet, chuchota le brun en détournant le regard sans lâcher la main de son amant.

-Tu serais pas… jaloux ? le taquina l'argenté.

Xanxus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Squalo lui tira la langue d'une manière puérile. Il était mignon son brun lorsqu'il était jaloux, même s'il lui broyait la main.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Squalo entra en premier dans sa maison. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière sur les meubles. Dino devait passer régulièrement, se dit l'argenté. Il entra dans le salon, sobrement décoré, suivi de Xanxus qui observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était d'ailleurs assez impressionné par le nombre de coupes et de prix qui ornaient les murs et une vitrine entière.

L'argenté eut un frisson en se rappelant le jour où il s'était ouvert le bras. Ses nombreuses épées avaient d'ailleurs été rangées, surement l'œuvre de son ami blond à nouveau. A présent, il ne restait qu'une grande cicatrice, qui s'effaçait avec lenteur. Squalo se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait un peu faim. Il appela Xanxus pour lui demander s'il voulait manger quelque chose en particulier. Le brun ne lui répondit pas. L'argenté cria un peu plus fort, ne sachant pas où se trouvait son amant.

-Voiiiii ! Tu t'es perdu ?

-Hey ! Déchet, t'es si bon que ça à l'épée ? lança Xanxus qui entrait dans la cuisine.

-Le meilleur ! se vanta Squalo. D'ailleurs, fait gaffe… Il doit y avoir un ou deux photographes de presse à scandale pas loin… Si je leur mets la main dessus, je les étripe ! Sinon… y'a plus rien à manger. Pizza ?

Le brun se dit qu'il aiderait volontiers à descendre les pauvres photographes qui rôdaient autour de son amant. Xanxus approuva pour le repas et alla se poser dans le canapé devant la télévision. Ils mangeaient bien dans l'unité, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait d'une bonne grosse pizza. Squalo commanda donc, et une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés confortablement dans le canapé de l'argenté à dévorer les grosses parts, bien que Squalo n'en mangea que deux. A la télé, une comédie romantique passait. Xanxus avait refusé de changer de chaine simplement pour pouvoir se foutre du « déchet de nana qui comprenait rien à la vie » et des « prétendants totalement cons ». L'argenté avait donc accepté, un peu à contrecœur, mais voir le brun râler toutes les trente secondes l'amusait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. A une heure assez avancé de la nuit, ils allèrent se coucher ensemble dans le grand lit de Squalo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Byakuran avait déjà fini son deuxième paquet de marshmallows lorsqu'il s'éveilla assez tard ce samedi matin. Il avait regardé un film romantique la veille en trouvant l'héroïne indéfiniment cruche mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait regardé ce navet jusqu'à la fin en se gavant de petits bonbons moelleux. Ça lui arrivait souvent de commencer des films au scénario aussi inexistant qu'un string du Père Noël, et de les regarder jusqu'au bout, simplement pour savoir la fin, même s'il n'aimait pas. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se prépara rapidement. Il devait aller passer la journée avec deux de ses amis.

Il sortit donc de chez lui, flâna dans les rues, les rayons de soleil transperçaient les nuages encore présents dans le ciel. Un paquet de marshmallows à la main, il arriva vite chez Soichi et Spanner. Il sonna, et ce fut le blond qui lui ouvrit. Byakuran leur avait téléphoné la veille pour leur dire qu'il souhaitait passer la journée avec eux, quitte à rester dans leur bazar de fils et d'objets électroniques. Spanner fit entre Byakuran, en lui demandant comment il allait, et il sortit un nouveau paquet de petites guimauves multicolores, qu'un de ses robots avait fabriqué spécialement pour l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Soichi est dans sa chambre, il dort encore.

-Il s'est encore endormi alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements ? demanda Byakuran, se souvenant que le roux n'hésitait pas à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Il me semble pas… pas hier soir, du moins, répondit le blond avec un sourire, toujours une sucette dans la bouche.

Byakuran prit le paquet tendu par Spanner, l'ouvrit pour commencer à manger. L'appartement de Spanner et Soichi était un véritable champ de bataille. Des pièces mécaniques de tous les genres jonchaient le sol, des vis, des boulons, comme des tas d'outils. Une fois, Byakuran avait retrouvé un tournevis dans le réfrigérateur. Et une boite de vis à côté d'un paquet de riz. Le patient en permission regarda donc Spanner se remettre au travail, tout en discutant avec, en attendant que Soichi se lève. Il appréciait le fait que Spanner ne lui parle pas de l'unité. Durant deux jours, il était une personne comme les autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Belphégor s'ennuyait dans l'unité alors que ce n'était que le début du weekend. Durant celui-ci, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, peu d'activités étaient proposées. Ou alors celles-ci ne convenaient pas au prince ou aux personnes restantes. Fûta jouait donc avec les cheveux blonds de Belphégor s'amusant à classer dans sa tête les mèches les plus claires et les plus foncées. Lussuria s'occupait de Daisy, qui dessinait tranquillement dans son coin. Skull remplaçait Fong pour le weekend, et même Lévi ne travaillait pas durant ces deux jours. L'unité était bien silencieuse sans les incessants « Voii » de Squalo, sans les râlements de Zakuro, ou les insultes perpétuelles de Xanxus.

Fûta, bien qu'arrivé depuis peu, se rendait compte à quel point chaque personne dans cette unité avait un rôle. Que ce soit le personnel soignant comme les patients. C'était un peu comme une petite famille. Lorsqu'un membre manquait à l'appel, cela créait une absence. Après tout, ils vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec les autres patients. Fûta se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'en allait définitivement de l'unité. Cela devait être étrange comme sensation.

-Au fait, Bel-chan, lança Lussuria. Il faudrait que tu penses à faire tes valises dimanche soir.

-Ushishishi, mais pourquoi donc ?

-Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? Tu quittes l'unité lundi. Je pensais que Fong te l'avait dit.

_A suivre…_

Pfiou… Dur, dur… J'ai bloqué longtemps.

Et les moments où j'étais bien parti dans l'écriture, j'étais rapidement déconcentrer par des jeunes qui venaient hurler pas loin de là où je me trouvais (Je suis actuellement en vacances en Bretagne, dites merci à la musique Bretonne de m'avoir accompagnée pour la fin de ce chapitre !)

Ils jouaient à un « Strip Babyfoot » et me disant « On vous choque pas trop ? ». Hahahahaha… J'ai pas osé leur dire qu'en fait, j'écrivais des romances homosexuelles avec des scènes érotiques. Donc bon, il en faut plus pour me choquer… Je leur sortirai surement la prochaine fois qu'ils pensent que je suis une petite sainte (Pourtant j'ai les cheveux bleus et roses... ils devraient se douter que je suis pas "choquable").

Merci aux chatons qui laissent des reviews !

**Miri :**Si j'ai pris la liberté de faire Fran susceptible, c'est que je pense qu'il l'est quand même derrière son masque blasé. Et oui, Mukuro et Hibari sont quand même pas mal apparu… Bon, pas récemment c'est vrai… Sinon, à bientôt chaton !

**Akisa : **Tant de lemons ! XD Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les derniers chapitres mon chaton (Mais je garde l'idée du Zoo pour Xanxus et Squalo). A bientôt Aki-chaton !

**Kissa-chan :**Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise chaton, j'espère te revoir (enfin façon de parler) sur les prochains chapitres, et qu'ils ne te décevront pas !

A bientôt mes chatons !


	28. Note

**Note **: Hell-ow mes chatons !

Alors, je m'excuse du retard que j'ai sur mes fics.

Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement, et j'entre en prépa très bientôt. Ce qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer de vite me remettre à écrire quand même. Enfin, je pensais donc écrire ce mot pour vous prévénir.

Aussi, le 5 septembre, cela aura fait un an que l'auteure C-Dark-Dreams (Je sais que certains lecteurs lisent, ont lu, et peut-être attendent la suite de ses fics) se sera suicidée. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas trop mon rôle de dire ça, mais je préfère que les gens soient au courant, et qu'ils n'attendent pas une suite qui n'arrivera jamais. Et que je la connaissais un peu, alors cette période de l'année me fait quelque peu déprimer.

Brefouille, merci de votre compréhension mes chatons :)


End file.
